Somewhere, Ohio
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: What do you do when all of your dreams come true? You look for a new one, and sometimes you find them in the most unexpected places. When Kurt Hummel left Lima, Ohio fifteen years ago, he never thought he'd ever move back. But when he gets some news from his dad, he realizes There's no place like home. My First Future Fiction! LOOK FOR SEASON TWO SOON!
1. Somewhere, Ohio

**A/N Insomnia sucks, but it always seems to give me the best story ideas. I hope you all enjoy this, it's my first future fanfic. It takes place fifteen years after graduation, ten years after the final episode. This is how I imagine any Glee reunion show going. We'll encounter many old friends, and make some new ones along the way as well!**

 **Reviews would be awesome!**

…

Somewhere, Ohio

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here to introduce our final nominee for Best Musical, please welcome Tony award winning actress, Miss Rachel Berry!"

She walked regally out on stage, smiling brightly in the glacier blue taffeta gown her friend had designed specifically for her, and stopped when she reached the mic stand, waiting for the applause to die down before she spoke. "Growing up in a small town can be rough for any kid. But growing up in a small town when you are different, life can actually be pretty cruel. _Somewhere, Ohio_ is the story of a boy constantly pushed down by bullies because of his differences. But when you hit rock bottom, the only way is up.

He joins the school's Glee club with an unusual group of misfits and outcasts, and together they learn that tempered steel is always the strongest. Along the way, he forms bonds of friendship that will last a life time, and even falls in love once or twice. Here to perform _Loser Like Me,_ please welcome to the stage the cast of _Somewhere, Ohio_!"

…

Kurt watched his husband sing and dance with the young stars of the show, and couldn't stop smiling. He knew there was a camera focused on his face, recording every reaction, but he didn't care. After all these years, he was still so in love with that man. When the number was over, he joined the rest of the audience in a standing ovation. When it quieted down, Rachel approached the mic once again, listing all the nominees.

"And finally, _Somewhere, Ohio,_ written, produced, and directed by Kurt Hummel." There was another round of applause, and Kurt smiled at the camera, mouthing the words 'Hi, dad! Carole! Love you! Goodnight Lizzie and Bee!'

"And the Tony for Best Musical goes to..." She drew out the suspense as she opened the envelope. " _Somewhere, Ohio!"_

For a moment, Kurt was certain he had miss heard, but the dark skinned Diva sitting beside him nudged his elbow. Mercedes was grinning at him. "Go on, White boy! Get your skinny ass up on that stage and get your award!"

With a laugh, he leaned in and kissed his best friend on the cheek, and stood, straightening the suit he had designed especially for tonight. As he walked to the stage, receiving pats on the back and handshakes along the way, he heard the announcer once again.

"This is Kurt Hummel's fifth nomination and fifth win. In addition to the two Tonys he won in the past for Best Lead Actor in a Musical, he has already won two awards tonight for Best Book of a Musical and Best Director of a Musical."

He was smiling so hard as he accepted his award from Rachel. She hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "You deserve this, Kurt. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Rachel. For everything you've done for me!" She laughed and turned him towards the mic as Blaine and the rest of the cast and crew gathered behind him.

"Oh, Gaga, I have no idea what to say!" The audience laughed. "I think I dropped my heart somewhere between Julie Andrews and Bernadette Peters, so if anyone finds it, please hold onto it for me."

He swallowed, and looked out at the sea of faces staring back at him. "Fifteen years ago, I graduated from William McKinley High school, and at the time all I could think about was getting out of there and moving to New York. My first couple of years at McKinley were dark and lonely, but thanks to a group of misfits and outcasts, I made my way back into the light, and discovered just how strong I really was. But most importantly, I learned that music can heal, can save lives. So I want to thank Mr. William Schuester, who fought to keep the arts in our school."

There was another loud round of applause, and he waited for it to die down before he continued. "And to every music, dance, and art teacher out there, thank you for saving lives every day. And of course I have to thank this amazing cast for all of their hard work and dedication to this show. Especially my amazing, amazing husband, I still get chills every time I get to call him that." He turned and looked at Blaine. "I Love you so much, Honey! And to all my wonderful friends from New Directions, without whom I literally would not be standing here today! Thank you so much!"

He blew a kiss out to Mercedes, and another to the camera, and then waved as he was ushered off stage, Blaine wrapping him in his arms. "I love you, too. And you are the truly amazing one. You did this, all of this was your dream."

Once backstage, Kurt turned in his arms. "You are my dream, teenage and beyond." He smirked, and kissed the shorter man passionately.

Blaine smiled, and rested his forehead against his husband's. "So, no regrets about tomorrow?"

Kurt smiled and held him tighter. "None at all. You?"

"None what so ever. It will be the first day of our new dream."

…

They pulled into the drive way of their new home late the next afternoon, smiling as they saw Burt and Carole waiting for them. Kurt slipped out from behind the driver's seat, and was immediately met with the excited cry of a young girl.

"Daddy! Daddy! You won! You won!" He laughed and scooped up his soon to be ten year old daughter, hugging her tight and swinging her around.

"I did, sweetie!" He kissed her soft black curls, her hazel eyes beaming proudly.

He glanced down when he felt a small hand tugging on his sleeve. He smiled and set his daughter down to hug his six year old son, as well. "And here's my little Hummel Bee! I missed you so much!"

The shy boy hugged him, his blue-green-gray eyes solemn. He didn't speak, just held on to his daddy tightly. After the two kids had greeted Blaine, little Lizzie expressing her disbelief that he didn't win the Best Featured Actor in a Musical award, they walked up to Kurt's parents.

He hugged his dad and stepmother tightly, even though they had seen each other just a couple days ago. "I missed you guys, too. I hope the kids didn't give you too many problems."

Burt laughed. "They were great. Lizzie helped me out around the garage yesterday morning. That daughter of yours may not share DNA with you, but she sure knows a lot more about cars than her dad. She stripped down a carburetor, cleaned it, and re assembled it in record time!"

Kurt laughed, as they moved inside. "And what about Bee?" He asked, voice a little more apprehensive. "Has he spoken a word?"

His dad sighed. "Not a sound, poor kid. Hopefully he'll make some friends when he starts school in August, and will forget about what happened eventually."

Kurt frowned as he thought about the traumatic experience his son had been through, the senseless tragedy. Burt Hummel Anderson, AKA Bee, hadn't spoken in six months, not since he witnessed his best friend die after being hit by a drunk driver. They had been at another friend's house for a birthday party. Kurt had been on his way to pick them up, and had almost been side swiped by the driver himself. Kurt had heard the sirens, had seen the police and ambulance rushing to the scene. When he arrived, he saw a police officer carrying little Bee, and Kurt's heart had stopped. He thought his son had been hit. He had raced forward and nearly collapsed in relief when he realized that Bee was okay.

Burt hugged him. "Stop beating yourself up, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. Bee is alive, and he will recover. Just give him some time."

"Come on, you two," Carole called out. "Dinner is ready."

They sat down to eat as a family, and Kurt sighed in contentment. After dinner, they said good bye to Burt and Carole, watching them drive off into the sunset as they stood on the porch, admiring the view.

There were no skyscrapers, no Brooklyn Bridge, no Central park. All there was was the suburban scrawl of Lima, Ohio.

…

The next day, Blaine stood beside him as they stood on the sidewalk, beside Burt and Carole, Lizzie and Bee holding their hands.

"Are you ready for this?" the darker man asked.

Kurt shrugged. "As ready as I can be."

Burt smiled at that response, and the six of them entered the building and were escorted to an ante chamber where several members of the press were already set up. As they entered and were recognized, the reporters immediately bombarded them with questions. "Senator Hummel, are the rumors true?"

Burt laughed as he took the podium. "Funny thing about rumors, they spread like wildfire. But to answer your question, it is true that I will not be seeking reelection. I've already served two and a half terms. I'm ready to settle down and spend time with my grandkids. I'm not getting any younger, you know!"

The press corps laughed at this. Burt Hummel had always been an easy spoken person, and always got along well with the press. It was one reason he had been reelected twice.

"Now I know, usually at this point I would take questions from you all, but instead, I am going to turn the mic over to someone who has something he'd like to say. If you all watched the Tonys the other night, he might look a bit familiar. I just call him my son. Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and moved up to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, it has been an honor to call Burt Hummel my dad. He made me the man I am today, and I hope that I am half the dad he is two my two kids. He has always been the example I strive to live by. When the arts were threatened in our schools, he stepped up and shouldered the responsibility of making sure that access to music, art, and dance was saved for future generations.

Now there are other threats to the next generation; loss of health care, infringements on women's rights, and lack of equality for the LGBTQ+ community. This is why I am here today to inform you all that as of yesterday, I have fulfilled the residency requirements to represent this district, and earlier this morning I filed my intent to run for my father's Senate seat."

…

A few days later, they were waiting in line at Neil Armstrong Elementary school to register the kids for the next school year. Kurt knew people were staring at them, it was inevitable, after all. This was Lima, Ohio, and despite all the progress it had made, there still weren't that many openly gay couples in the area.

What he didn't expect were the number of people who were bold enough to walk up and ask for autographs. He and Blaine were cordial enough to oblige, of course. It was always good to be nice to those who weren't antagonizing them, to keep them happy.

"Kurt! Blaine!" A familiar voice called out, saving them from the small crowd that was gathering around.

They politely excused themselves, and walked over to the older man coming down the hallway.

"Mr. Schue!" Kurt said happily, hugging his former choir director. "It's so good to see you again! And congratulations on your promotion!"

Blaine smiled and hugged the man as well. "State Superintendent of schools! Did you ever imagine that?"

Will Schuester laughed. "Never. But I love it. Now who are these two?" He smiled at the kids.

"Lizzie, and Bee, This is Will Schuester, our former music teacher. Mr. Schue, these are Elizabeth Rose Hummel Anderson and Burt Edison Hummel Anderson."

"So I'm guessing you're here for registration? Here, come on into the office. Elsa can help you out and avoid the crowd." He led them down the hall and into a separate office.

"Thanks. By the way, how is Ms. Pillsbury? And the kids?" Blaine asked as Kurt began filling out the papers.

"They're all doing great. It's hard to believe Danny will be a Freshman this year! Looks like Joani will be in the same class as Lizzie here, while Cole will be starting first grade with your little Bee. Cute nickname by the way."

Kurt looked up and smiled. "When he was three he was watching a nature show on TV about bees. He was fascinated and kept trying to tell us about it, but couldn't seem to pronounce 'bumble.' He kept saying Hummel Bee, and it just stuck."

They all smiled at that. "Hey, why don't you guys come over for dinner Saturday night? I'm sure Em would love to see you, and meet these two."

"That would be great, thanks!" Kurt said, and then glanced with concern to his youngest child. Perhaps he could ask the guidance counselor for advice about the boy.

As he finished filling out the registration forms, his husband and the former teacher talked about some of the after school programs at the elementary school. Lizzie seemed excited about not only the school choir, but also the photography club and writing club.

"So much has changed since I went to school here," Kurt said, returning to the conversation. "So many clubs we didn't have back then."

Will beamed at him. "A lot of it is thanks to your dad and the work he's done in Washington. Which reminds me, congratulations on your Senate bid! You know you've got my vote!"

Kurt smiled. "Thanks! And don't be so modest, I can see your influence in some of these clubs. You've really made a difference for these kids, you know that?"

Will smiled modestly. "Well, I hope that now that you are back, you will stop by the schools on a regular basis, and help out not only the music departments, but also the writing clubs, and at the PFFLAG groups through out the district. And of course, with Blaine's new job, I know you'll want to stop by and speak to the next generation of New Directions kids."

Kurt and Blaine smiled. "Of course. We were heading over to the high school now to see Sam."

"Great! Tell him I said hi, and I'll see you guys Saturday night."

"We'll be there! Give Ms. Pillsbury our love until then!"

They parted ways, and after signing a few more autographs on the way out, finally made it to their car.

…

It felt strange to Kurt to be walking along these hallways again. Oh sure, he'd been back here several times over the years, but each of those times had just been as a visitor. His heart had still been in New York, then. But now he was back in Lima, for good. They would still go back to New York now and then, to visit Rachel and Jesse, and Mercedes. But Lima was home, as much as Kurt had fought it back then.

He paused in front of his old locker, smiling as he remembered all those conversations with Mercedes they'd had here. This was the spot where he admitted for the first time out loud that he was gay. He ran his finger over the lock, thinking about the picture of Blaine that he had hung up inside it, the word _Courage_ spelled out in a collage of magazine clippings.

His husband took his other hand. "You okay, babe?"

The pale man nodded. "Just remembering. Come on, let's show the kids the choir room."

They walked down the deserted hallway to the room where he had spent so much of his time back in high school. He had always felt safe in this room. It was his oasis. He hadn't expected to tear up at the thought. Blaine hugged him as the kids explored the various instruments.

Kurt smiled, a watery laugh escaping him. "Sorry, just so much emotion in this room."

"Not to mention all the drama!" Another voice spoke from the doorway. They broke apart and turned to the blonde man leaning casually against the doorway.

"Sam! So good to see you again!" They hugged the former New Directions member.

"Uncle Sam!" Lizzie squealed and threw herself into his arms.

"Hello, Sunshine! Haven't seen you in a while? How are you doing?"

"I'm good! I'm going to join the choir and the photography club and the writing club when school starts!"

Sam laughed. "Well, sounds like you and your dad have a lot in common. I seem to recall him joining just about every club we had at McKinley back then."

Blaine blushed, and punched him in the shoulder. Sam laughed and set the girl down, before kneeling in front of Bee. "Hey little dude, still not talking yet? Well, can I get a hug at least?"

The small auburn haired boy hugged him shyly, and then went and sat down at the piano and began pressing the keys randomly.

Sam stood again and smiled at Blaine. "So, you ready to see your new office?"

Blaine laughed. "It's not like I've never seen it before." The three adults moved into the small attached office, Kurt staying by the door to keep an eye on the kids.

"I see you've repainted since the last time we were here."

"Yeah, but feel free to do what ever you want with the place. Julia is already planning how to decorate my new office." Sam smiled as he spoke his fiance's name. Kurt had been somewhat relieved when the younger man had finally moved on from his relationship with Mercedes. They had drawn it out over several years, neither really ready to admit that their lives were taking them in two different directions. And then three years ago Mercedes had admitted that she had met someone else, and that it wasn't fair to either of them to keep holding out for something that might never be.

Sam had been sad, of course, but two weeks later, he'd taken his car to Burt's garage to get a routine oil change, and had struck up a conversation with another customer who had brought her car in to have the brakes fixed. Julia was also a teacher, and had just moved to the area, to teach Special Education at the Jr. High school.

"Thanks, Sam," Blaine said. "Or should I say Principal Evans?"

"Who would have thought that, huh? From the strange kid who did impressions and could barely read, to high school principal."

Kurt smiled. "I always thought you'd wind up doing something with kids. Your parents must be so proud of you!"

Sam blushed. "Yeah, they are, but not nearly as proud as they were when I got my college degree through night school. Now Stevie is almost through with Med school, and Stacy just got her Masters in engineering!"

"That's awesome!" Blaine said.

Sam was bursting with pride for his siblings, but his face turned somber. "Quinn is back in town."

Both Blaine and Kurt frowned. "We haven't seen her since the funeral. How is she doing?" Kurt asked.

"As well as to be expected. She's working for the Allen county prosecutors office. Her mom helps out with Noah, watching him while she's at work."

Kurt thought about the former cheerleader. She had always been the strong, silent type. She'd overcome so much in her life, you'd think fate would give her a break. After an unplanned teen pregnancy, being disowned by her father, going through an identity crisis, and being seriously injured in a car accident and coming out stronger each time, she had gotten her law degree, married Noah Puckerman, and had a son. She had thought her life was finally perfect, until a gunman had once again thrown her life upside down.

"We should invite her to dinner some night," Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded and hugged him.

They were silent for a moment, when another voice called out. "Sam?"

Both Blaine and Kurt frowned. That voice was familiar. They looked at each other with raised eye brows, and turned as Sam stepped out into the hall. They followed him as he called out to the new comer. "Down here, Nick!"

"No way!" Blaine said, laughing when he saw to the two men walking towards them. The one who had called out for Sam was a little taller than Blaine, but not quite as tall as Kurt, and had dark hair. The other man was blond, and just slightly taller than Kurt. All four men laughed and hugged each other, as Sam looked on in confusion.

"You all know each other?"

Kurt grinned. "Nick and Jeff were on the Warblers. You should know that, we competed against them a few times."

"Oh, so that is why you guys looked familiar! Nick is going to be leading our new a capella group, High Jynx, and Jeff is going to be leading Duly Noted, and of course Blaine is taking over New Directions."

Nick smiled. "Well, that just sucks, how are we supposed to compete against a triple threat? Grammy, Tony, and Golden globe winner, Blaine Anderson? Please tell me Kurt isn't taking over the Troubletones, or we'll never have a shot at Nationals!"

Kurt laughed. "No, I'll be helping my dad out at the garage and working on my campaign until the election."

"Yeah, we heard about that," Jeff said, grinning. "You've got our votes!"

"So, how have you guys been?" Blaine asked. "It's been what, three years since we saw you last? At Wes' wedding?"

"Well," the two men looked at each other, and then held up there left hands, displaying their matching rings.

Kurt almost screamed. "You got married! When did this happen? And why the hell weren't we invited?"

The two men giggled. The blonde spoke through his mirth. "Well, it was Sunday night. You two were a bit busy attending a major awards show and all, not to mention winning a bunch of awards!"

"Yeah," Nick added. "I still can't believe Blaine didn't get Best Featured Actor in a Musical!"

"Yeah, well, I was up against Lin Manuel, Neal Patrick Harris, Nathan Lane and Mathew Morrison. And I'm much happier that John got Best Lead Actor for playing young Kurt!" He joked. John Grier was the sixteen year old star of _Somewhere, Ohio,_ who had amazed Kurt and Blaine at his audition for the role of Kris, the main lead. It was partly because of his breakout performance that the show had done as well as it had.

"Dad?" Lizzie called out from behind them. "Daddy? Bee fell asleep. Hi Uncle Nick! Uncle Jeff!"

They hugged the girl, and then Kurt suggested it was time to head out. Blaine carefully scooped up their son, and carried him out to the car.

As they drove out of the parking lot, Kurt couldn't help but smile. "It's good to be home."


	2. Chester and Charlie

**A/N I'm glad you all are enjoying this story so far! This will probably be my longest story ever, because I can easily see it going on for several months, if not years! If you have any ideas for what you'd like to see happen, people or songs you want me to include, or just a suggestion for a side plot, let me know in the reviews!**

 **As always, I love to hear what you are thinking, so please review!**

…

Chester and Charlie

June shifted into July, and the Hummel Anderson clan were settling into life in Lima. It had been great to reconnect with some of their friends. The dinner with the Schuesters had turned into a mini reunion of sorts. Sam and Julia had been there, as had Tina and Artie.

Artie had been excited about Kurt's senatorial bid, and offered to direct his TV spots at minimum cost. He worked at one of the local network affiliates, where he had won two local Emmy's for news production. He and Tina had been married for seven years, and with the help of IVF, they had five year old twin boys, Alex and Alan, and just found out they were expecting again. Tina had gotten her Ph.D in veterinary medicine, and had returned to Lima to open her own practice.

Quinn hadn't been able to make it, as she was out of town interviewing a witness in a murder trial.

The kids had gotten along well, none of them seeming to care that Bee didn't speak much. Even before the tragedy, he had been a very shy boy. The older children drew him out and coaxed him to play before the meal. Kurt had asked Ms. Pillsbury (he would never be able to think of them as Emma and Will,) about his son, and she assured him that it would just take time and patience for the boy to recover.

Now they were gathered in the Hummel Anderson's back yard on the Fourth of July for a special celebration.

 **For She's a Yankee Doodle Dandy,**

 **Born on the Fourth of July!**

They sang as Lizzie blew out her Birthday candles. "So, what did you wish for?" Blaine asked as Carole cut the cake.

"A dog! You said if we lived somewhere with a back yard, you'd let me get one, Dad! And Daddy agreed!"

Kurt groaned. "You did say that, but I only agreed because I never thought we'd move out of the apartment in Manhattan!"

Burt laughed. "Well, I happen to know for a fact that they are having an adoption event tomorrow at the Lima animal shelter."

"Dad!" Kurt whined, "don't encourage her!"

Now Carole was laughing as well. "Come on, Kurt, a promise is a promise!"

"Please, Daddy? Please, please?" Lizzie asked, bouncing on her toes.

"Yeah, Kurt, please?" Blaine was giving him those adorable puppy eyes that he could never say no to, that their daughter had inherited.

Sighing in defeat, he threw up his hands. "Fine! We'll get a dog! Though with you two around I don't know why we need another one!"

…

They found themselves at the animal shelter early the next morning, before the crowds arrived. They wandered between the large cages set up, discussing the merits of each breed. They had been sitting in one of the 'cuddle rooms' with a six month old golden retriever named Charlie when Kurt realized that Bee had wondered off. Before he could panic, he spotted the boy on the other side of the room where the cats were kept.

He was about to walk over to his son when one of the shelter workers ran into the room, calling to the other volunteers. "Watch out! Chester got loose again!"

He sounded frantic, and Kurt worried that a dangerous animal was loose in the shelter. He rushed over to Bee, just in time to see a large coon cat launch itself at the boy, knocking him to the floor. Fearing the worst, Kurt was startled to hear his son giggling as the cat licked his face. Kurt drew up short at the sound.

The shelter attendant ran over to Kurt's side, breathing a sigh of relief. "The kid must have had tuna fish for lunch. Chester can smell it from a mile away. Sorry about that. Ches is a master escape artist. He's harmless, but he tends to torment the dogs when he gets loose."

Kurt was too shocked by the sound of his son laughing happily to hear the volunteer. "We'll take him!" He decided on the spot.

Blaine came over with Lizzie. "What about the dog? Lizzie loves Charlie, she's already planning on buying him a bow tie shaped dog tag."

Kurt glanced between the dog and his laughing son with the large cat still sitting on his chest. "We'll take both of them."

…

Perhaps the decision was a bit hasty, he realized several hours later as he swept up the shattered remains of a vase that the cat had knocked over. It had been the third such mess since they'd gotten home. But every time he thought about scolding the cat, he would find Chester sitting beside Bee, and the boy would be grinning from ear to ear, hugging his new best friend.

After a few days, the two new additions settled in, and it was as if they had always been a part of the family. Blaine and Lizzie were trying to teach Charlie to do some tricks, while Bee teased Chester with a peacock feather they had picked up at the pet store.

The summer seemed to fly by, and soon it was a week before school started. Kurt's campaign was going well, and his first campaign ad was due to air that evening. All of the former New Directions members who resided in Lima were gathered in Kurt and Blaine's living room, along with the Schuesters, Nick and Jeff, and Burt and Carole. Even Quinn and her son were there.

The commercial was due to air during a break in the Cincinnati Reds game.

"It's on!" Lizzie shouted, and they all grew silent to watch.

Kurt looked into the camera and smiled. "I'm Kurt Hummel, and I approve this message."

The next image was of Burt. "I've served in congress for the past sixteen years, and when I originally ran, it was to preserve the arts for kids like my son. Music literally saved his life. Now he's grown to be a man I greatly admire."

The image changed to film of Kurt and Bee sitting at the piano in their living room, and of the family playing together with Charlie and Chester in the back yard. "Kurt understands what is important to future generations. He understands the need for health care for all, for access to women's health services. He understands the need for equality for all. But most of all, he understands that families are important and that access to family services should be readily available. He is ready to represent Ohio, all of Ohio, to make this world a better place for all."

Artie's voice cut over the end image of all of the Hummel Andersons, as well as Burt and Carole waving at the camera. "Paid for by the Ohio arts foundation."

As the commercial came to an end, they all cheered and clapped.

"The first polls are already in, and show Kurt leading against George Mathers by one percent." Artie told them. "Of course, it is still nine months until the Primary, but all things considered, I think you have a strong chance of winning."

"Of course he's going to win! He's my son!" Burt grinned.

"I think you might be just slightly biased, dad. But thanks for the vote of confidence anyway. George Mathers is a great guy, unlike your competitors in your first election. He has some good ideas, as well. Heck, if he hadn't voted against gay marriage a few years ago at the state level, I'd probably vote for him."

Blaine nodded. "He said he only voted against it because of peer pressure, but if you can't stand up for yourself, then maybe you shouldn't be running for such an important seat."

"That's exactly what the polls are saying," Artie said, nodding.

"He has a history of caving on big issues," Quinn added. "Before he ran for office, he worked for the DA's office, and on a few cases he basically gave in to the public defenders on issues that cost him more than one conviction. The only thing that saved him from being terminated was the fact that none of those cases involved violent crimes."

"I didn't know that," Kurt said.

"They tried to keep it quiet," she said, sipping her lemonade. "I only found out after I had to review two of those cases after one of the defendants was caught again."

"This is interesting news," Blaine said. "If the polls remain close, perhaps we can up the pressure, while still maintaining a clean campaign. If he can't handle it, he may drop out."

Kurt was frowning. He wanted to win the election fair and square. He hoped it wouldn't come down to pressuring the other candidate out.

…

The day before school started, the Hummel Anderson clan went to the meet and greet at the elementary school, to familiarize themselves with the kids' classrooms and teachers. They stopped by Lizzie's room first, where they were introduced to Ms. Claire. The fifth grade teacher seemed genuinely kind, and was also the teacher sponsor for the writing club.

Lizzie talked excitedly about the clubs she wanted to join, and the older woman smiled indulgently. They had to practically drag the girl away so the teacher could talk to other families. They headed down the hallway to the first grade classroom, to meet Miss Rose.

They got a shock when they recognized the young woman who would be their son's teacher.

"Marley?" Kurt said, laughing.

"Kurt! Blaine! Hi!" She hugged each of them. It was somewhat awkward, as she was several months pregnant.

"Oh my Gaga, Marley! It's been so long! When did you start teaching? And when did _this_ happen?" He asked, indicating her swollen belly.

She laughed. "I started teaching about five years ago, but I'm new here in Lima this year. I just transferred from Toledo. As for this," She rubbed her stomach. "About six and a half months. Jake is nervous as all get out."

"You and Jake?" Blaine asked.

She smiled. "Almost two years now. We drifted apart after high school, but we literally ran into each other at a concert not long after Puck..." she broke off, but the others understood what she was saying. "Jake has settled down a lot. He's working as a dance teacher at the University of Akron."

"That's great! Hope we get to see him soon. Tell him we said hi!" Kurt said, hugging her again.

She smiled, and then glanced at the two kids. "Well, I know who this pretty young lady is! I haven't seen you since you were a new born!"

"Lizzie, Bee, this is Marley Rose, or is it Puckerman now?" Kurt asked.

"I go by Miss Rose at school, but yes, it is Puckerman. And I assume that Bee here is the Burt Hummel Anderson on my roster?"

"Yes. He likes to be called Bee, though. He hasn't spoken in several months." Kurt said quietly.

Marley sat down in her chair to be more on the boy's level. "Well, Bee, I really hope you will like it here, and that we can be friends."

He smiled shyly at her, and then went to sit down at the upright piano in the corner. "You have a piano in your room?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I'm also the choir director, so we'll rehearse in here."

"That great!" Kurt said, smiling. "Lizzie is eager to join the school choir, along with a few other clubs."

"Well, we'd love to have her! Our first concert is in six weeks, and at the end of the year, we'll be performing at Walt Disney World's Epcot center at the American Pavilion."

Lizzie was bouncing on her heals at this news.

"So, do you still write music?" Blaine asked.

"I do, and I've actually sold a few of my songs. Nothing big yet, but I did write a song for this indie band that was used on NCIS."

"That's awesome! I love that show."

They talked for a few more minutes, but more families arrived, and they said their farewells.

…

The next morning was a bit hectic as three of them prepared for the first day of school. Kurt packed lunches for them as they ate breakfast. After dropping the kids off at the elementary school, Blaine drove to the high school.

Sam greeted him at the entrance. "You ready for this?"

Blaine laughed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Great. The freshmen are waiting in the auditorium, along with the transfers and those who are looking to move up from the JV team this year. We'll introduce the staff first, and then auditions will begin."

They made their way on stage. Nick and Jeff, along with the rest of the staff were already there. Blaine shook their hands and took his seat as Sam made his way to the podium.

After a short welcome speech, Sam introduced the staff. "And of course the faculty you are all here to meet, our choir directors. Leading our JV squad again this year is Ms. Jensen."

There was a round of applause as the middle aged woman stood and waved.

"And leading the Troubletones this year will be Mrs. Willows." Another round of applause as an older woman stood and waved.

"And I'm excited to introduce the leader of our new a Capella group, High Jynx, Mr. Duval! Also new to our staff this year is Mr. Sterling, who will be taking over the Duly Noted."

After more applause, Sam smiled at the crowd. "And I'm sure you will all recognize the new leader of New Directions, Mr. Anderson!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he stood and waved.

"We'll be starting your auditions in just a few minutes. Right now, I need all students who's last name begins with A-D to make your way backstage while we set up." Sam stepped back from the podium as the crew cleared the stage. Those staff members who weren't a choir director went to their classrooms. The upperclassmen wouldn't begin school until Monday, which gave the other teachers a few extra days to prepare while auditions went on.

Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Sam and the two women moved to sit in the third row of the audience at the director's table.

"When we call your name," Sam said, "please come to center stage, tell us a little about yourselves, and which group you want to audition for. We'll start with Gina Aaron."

Blaine was impressed with the range of talent displayed by these kids. Of course almost all of them wanted to join New Directions, who had gone to nationals twelve times in the past fifteen years, and had taken first place nine of those times. They had taken second twice and third once. Dully Noted had gone to Nationals twice, while the Troubletones had gone the previous year. Both teams placed second each time.

They took a short break after the first group, and Blaine had texted Kurt about some of the kids. Kurt was working in his Dad's garage this morning, and would be filming his second campaign ad later in the afternoon.

The second group was ready to begin, and Blaine focused on the stage again. It was nearly lunch time when the final student from the group took the stage, and Blaine smiled when he saw the young man.

"Hi, I'm John Grier, I'm sixteen, and I just transferred here from New York. Some of you may recognize me, I was in this little stage production called _Somewhere, Ohio._ "

"Yes, you were, Johnny. It's good to see you." Blaine said laughing at his young costar. "I'm shocked, when did you decide to move here?"

"Well, my run on the show ended in June, and I didn't have anything else planned, so my mom thought it would be good for me to get back into a public high school, and of course everyone knows McKinley has the best show choirs in the nation, so, here we are."

"Well, it's great to have you here. What are you going to sing, and which group are you auditioning for?"

"Well, I'd love to be in either Duly Noted or New Directions, and I'm going to sing _The Story of Tonight._ "

"Awesome, let's hear it."

The music started, and the girls in the audience swooned as the young man began to sing.

 **I may not live to see our glory!**

 **But I will gladly join the fight!**

 **And when our children tell our story…**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight**

Once again Blaine was blown away by this young man's talent, and the fact that the kid was so humble. No one had rooted for him more than Blaine had when he'd been nominated for Best Lead Actor in a Musical. When he finished the song, he received a huge round of applause, and a standing ovation from Blaine and the other choir leaders.

"You know I'm going to fight you for him, right?" Jeff teased.

Blaine laughed. "Wouldn't expect anything else."

The took a break for lunch, then continued with the auditions. About halfway through the afternoon, Blaine was pleasantly surprised by another familiar name.

"Uh, hi. I'm Daniel Finn Schuester, I'm fourteen, and my dad created New Directions."

"Hi Danny," Sam smiled at the kid. "Do you know the name of this auditorium?"

The boy nodded. "It's the Finn Hudson Auditorium. I'm named after him."

"That's right. Blaine and I went to school with Finn, and your dad was our choir instructor. Seems fitting for you to sing here. Which group are you going to try out for?"

"Well, my dad wants me to try out for New Directions, of course, but I think I'd like to try out for High Jynx."

"Okay, let's hear it."

Music began to play, and the boy began to sing. It was a little wobbly in the beginning, but after a couple of lines his voice grew in power and confidence.

 **Have you ever felt like nobody was there?  
Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?  
Have you ever felt like you could disappear?  
Like you could fall, and no one would hear?**

 **Well, let that lonely feeling wash away  
Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay  
'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand  
You can reach, reach out your hand**

 **And oh, someone will coming running  
And I know, they'll take you home**

 **Even when the dark comes crashing through  
When you need a friend to carry you  
And when you're broken on the ground  
You will be found**

 **So let the sun come streaming in  
'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again  
Lift your head and look around  
You will be found  
You will be found  
You will be found  
You will be found  
You will be found **

It had been obvious that the boy had been nervous, but he had a great voice, and received a big round of applause. They finished up the auditions and dismissed the students for the day.

Blaine and the other coaches spent a couple hours going over the various auditions. Their first task was to sort out those who they thought needed some time on the JV crew before they made it to one of the other choirs. By the end of the day, they had forty eight students left to divide between the other four choirs. They would call each of those students in individually on Thursday or Friday to go over their options.

New Directions had sixteen spots to fill, while Duly Noted had six and the Troubletones four. High Jynx, being new, had many more spots available, and as the year progressed some of the older students, and possibly even some of the kids from the JV team would be moved over into it.

As Blaine drove home, he was in good spirits. They had some amazing talent to choose from this year, and while he knew he'd have to fight to get some of the top prospects, he had a good feeling for this school year, and he hadn't even started teaching yet.


	3. Shadows

**A/N Thank you all for reading this story! I'm glad so many people are liking it! I would like to try to make this story an interactive one, taking some prompts and suggestions from my readers and occasionally posting polls on where to go with the story. First poll up is; what do you think the first musical theme for New Directions' first full week should be! Poll is open in my Bio!**

 **Some of the choices are; Classic Rock (a nod to the first season's reliance on Journey), Ballads, Broadway, Modern Movie Musicals, or Anthems. Open for other suggestions, too!**

 **Please leave a comment in the Reviews with your choices!**

 **Hey, if you are looking for other stories to read, might I suggest Phoenix1018's Beginning to Heal, or BeautifulUnseen's Hummel's Home for Non-Conforming Adolescents! Also, Kittenamos' Sin With Caution! All of them are very emotional!**

…

Shadows

After the long first day at McKinley, Blaine swung by Hummel Tire and Lube to pick up the kids, who had taken the school bus there. He wasn't overly surprised to find Lizzy wearing a pair of overalls, helping Tony, Burt's right hand man, change the oil on a Cadillac. He smiled as he watched, wondering if somehow some of Kurt's DNA had found it's way into their daughter after all.

He also wasn't surprised to find Bee helping Burt clean up. "So, how was the first day at the new job?" Burt asked.

Blaine smiled and picked Bee up for a hug. "It was great! You'll never guess who showed up today!"

"Who?" Lizzy asked as she joined them.

"Johnny Grier! His mom decided he needed to finish out high school at a public school, and they chose McKinley!"

"Johnny?" Burt asked. "The kid from your show?"

"Yeah! Jeff was super excited when John said he wanted to try out for either Duly Noted or New Directions. I know it's going to be a fight to see which one of us gets him, but I'm sure which ever team gets him, he'll do great things."

"Who'll do great things?" Kurt's voice said as he entered the garage.

"Oh Kurt! You're back early, how was the commercial shoot?" Blaine said, hugging his husband.

"It was okay, but they had some technical issues near the end. I'll have to finish it tomorrow. Who'll do great things?" He asked again, picking Lizzie up.

"John Grier! He's going to be attending McKinley this year!"

"Really? That's great! We should invite him and his mom to dinner. Is he going to be in New Directions?"

"I don't know yet, he said he either wanted New Directions or Duly Noted. Jeff wants to steal him from me!"

They laughed at that. "So, anyone else note worthy audition today?"

"All of them were note worthy, actually. It was an agony paring them down today. Oh, Danny Schuester auditioned as well."

"How'd he do?" Kurt asked, excited for the boy.

"He started out a little rough, I think the nerves got to him, but after a moment, he just went with it, and it was amazing!"

"So, is he going to join New Directions?"

"His dad wants him to, of course, but I think he really rather be in High Jynx. They need all the members they can get, too. We'll talk about it with him when he comes in for his interview. I think he may be a little worried about joining ND, because his dad basically created it."

"Well, things will work out for the best, I'm sure," Kurt said, kissing the shorter man. "Now, who is ready for dinner?"

Lizzie bounced in his arms. They said goodnight to Burt, and drove home. Kurt and Lizzie fixed dinner as the girl excitedly talked about her first day of school. Bee went to sit at the piano, where Chester jumped up to join him as the boy began playing with the keys, and Blaine sat on the couch, smiling at him while he read some of his notes from the auditions. He loved his life.

…

The next morning was a little less hectic. Blaine smiled as Kurt dropped him and the kids off before heading to the studio to re-shoot the part of his commercial they'd had problems with the day before.

Blaine sat in the teacher's lounge with Elia Willows, the sweet older woman who had taken over the Troubletones six years ago, chatting with her as they waited for Nick and Jeff. Blaine liked the grey haired woman with the laughing green-grey eyes. She had a cutting wit, and was sassy, but still managed to be very loving and grandmotherly. She reminded him a lot of Kurt, actually.

They were laughing about the story she had been telling of her youngest grandson when the other two men joined them. Sarah Jensen, the director of the JV squad wouldn't be joining them today, as they worked out which students would be joining the four main choirs. They had already notified those forty eight students to set up interviews with them.

So many students had wanted to join New Directions over the last fifteen years that they'd had to set a cap at twenty eight members. Blaine would be inheriting twelve upper class men from the previous year, who he would meet on Monday. Both the Troubletones and Duly Noted limited themselves to twelve members. High Jynx was looking for at least twenty members.

After discussing the various prospects between them for another hour, it was time for the first interviews. They adjourned to the main choir room. By lunch time, the Troubletones had two new members, while Duly Noted had one, High Jynx had ten, and New Directions had five. They had six more interviews after lunch, starting with John Grier.

Jeff smiled at the boy. "So, you stated that you'd be interested in joining Duly Noted."

"Or New Directions," Blaine interrupted, laughing at his friend.

Jeff rolled his eyes and smacked Blaine on the shoulder, although he smiled back. "We all know you have the talent, and which ever group you join will be lucky to have you, but I want you to know there will be no favoritism, you'll have to work hard and fight for every solo if you join my team."

John smiled at him. "I understand completely, and I'd be greatly disappointed if it were any other way."

"Same goes for New Directions, by the way," Blaine said. "Just because we've worked together before doesn't mean I'd hand you the solos. Everyone will get the same chance."

John smiled shyly at him. "Thanks, Bla- I mean Mr. Anderson. Sorry, might take me a while to get used to calling you that, instead of Mr. Sheers."

Blaine laughed at the name of his character from _Somewhere, Ohio._ "That reminds me, I didn't get the chance to congratulate you on your win for Lead Actor in a Musical! Kurt and I are so happy for you! He's planning on inviting you and your mom to dinner some night next week."

The teen smiled at him. "Sounds great! I can't believe you didn't get Best Featured Actor!"

"Hey, no bribing the talent!" Jeff joked. "Well John, it seems you have a decision to make. Which choir are you going to join?"

"Well," the boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I really like the idea of an all boy's choir, and I saw Duly Noted perform at Regionals three years ago, and I really was impressed with them, but I also love New Directions, too! Damn, decisions, decisions!"

They all laughed. "I have a solution!" Nick contributed. "Come join High Jynx! We could definitely use someone with your talent! And vocal range!"

Again they all laughed. "Well, thanks, but I think I am going to go with New Directions. And not just because Blaine and Kurt were both in it in their days, but because I think it will be more of a challenge for me!"

"YES!" Blaine shouted and hugged the young man, causing the boy to blush. "Tell your mom to call me and we'll set up that dinner. I'll make Lasagna!"

By the end of the day, Blaine had half of his sixteen spots filled, while The Troubletones still only had two, and Jeff's Dully noted had three. High Jynx added one more to their slowly growing roster.

Kurt was humming as he picked the kids up from school, and swung by the high school to pick up his husband. Blaine leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before sharing his exciting news. "Guess what? I got Johnny!"

"That's great! Did you invite them for dinner?" Kurt said as he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I told him to have his mom call me, and that I would make lasagna."

Kurt laughed as Lizzy began chanting lasagna from the back seat. Even Bee was giggling. Blaine's lasagna recipe came from his great grandmother on his dad's side, and was the only thing he knew how to cook other than blueberry pancakes that everyone loved. He'd made it for the cast during the last few weeks of rehearsals before opening night, and they had all begged him to make it again and again. The costume master had been upset at having to refit half the cast after the sixth time Blaine had brought in the dish in three weeks. Blaine had gifted the man with an entire pan of the pasta dish, and he'd never complained again.

"So how was school?" Blaine asked his daughter, turning in the seat to look at her.

"It was great! They put up the sign up sheets for the clubs today!" Lizzie was bouncing in her seat as she talked. If her hazel eyes and dark curls hadn't clued people in to which of the two men had sired her, her predilection for bouncing around and jumping on furniture was an obvious give away.

"How many clubs did you sign up for?" Kurt asked, laughter in his voice as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Well, I signed up for choir, writing club, photography club, baking club, and science club! I wanted to sign up for the Leapers, but they were already full."

"What's the Leapers?" Blaine asked, brows furrowed. He didn't recall Mr. Schue mentioning that one.

"They do adventure type things like rock climbing and zip lining. They call it the Leapers because they do stuff that is scary, and you have to take a leap of faith. They say it helps build confidence."

"Well," Kurt said over his shoulder, "you certainly aren't lacking in that department."

"I know, but it still sounded like fun."

"Did Bee sign up for any clubs?" Blaine asked, smiling at the auburn haired boy.

"He signed up for photography club."

"That's great, Bee!" Kurt said as they pulled into the driveway. He was happy too see his son come out of his shell even just a little.

As he prepared dinner, Kurt listened to Blaine and Lizzie talking about their days. He could hear Bee playing with the piano, and thought the boy might have been softly plinking out _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,_ which was one of his favorite tunes. Bee had always loved pianos, and had picked up a few songs from watching his dad and daddy playing. They had talked about getting him piano lessons before the tragedy happened. Maybe they should look into that now.

After dinner, they helped the kids with their homework, and then watched a baking competition show on TV before putting the kids to bed. Kurt read them a story, and Blaine sang them a lullaby.

 _ **A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows over Lullaby Bay,  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,  
Waiting to sail your worries away.**_

 _ **It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing,  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.**_

 _ **So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day,  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.**_

 _ **So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day,  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.**_

They tucked the kids in, kissing each on their foreheads, murmuring 'I love you's.'

Half an hour later, both Kurt and Blaine were showered and dressed for bed. Blaine was sitting up in their bed, going over his notes for the next day as Kurt finished his moisturizing routine.

"I think we should enroll Bee in piano lessons," Kurt said, as he finished rubbing lotion on his face, and slipped into bed next to his husband.

Blaine smiled at him. "I think that would be a great idea. Maybe we can ask Marley if she knows someone who could teach him."

"Sounds good. Maybe you can talk to her when you pick up the kids after school tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Blaine set his notes aside, and snuggled down in bed with Kurt, smiling. "Well, hello, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt grinned. "Hello, yourself, Mr. Anderson. I've been waiting for this all day."

They laughed, and kissed, holding each other tight as the kiss deepened.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Blaine whispered between kisses, his hands caressing Kurt's sides.

"Yes, but why don't you show me again?" Kurt replied. Blaine laughed, and reached out to turn off the lights.

…

Friday morning, Blaine drove the kids to school, singing along to the radio, making Lizzie laugh, and even Bee giggled a little. After he dropped them off, he stopped for coffee, and headed to the high school.

He was really looking forward to this last round of interviews. The day seemed to fly by, and before he knew it, they were down to the last two candidates, with both The Troubletones and Duly Noted having reached their quotas, leaving Blaine and Nick with one candidate each. Blaine had asked if he could talk to Danny Schuester, one of the last two, in private for a minute.

"So, Danny, I just wanted to ask you why you are hesitant to join New Directions. Is it because of your dad?"

The boy locked down at his feet. "I just don't want to let him down. The original New Directions were like his kids, you know? Can you imagine trying to live up to that many older siblings?"

Blaine reached out to grip his shoulder. "Why do you think you'd have to live up to any of them? You are talented all on your own. And I am certain that no matter which choir you choose, you will make your dad proud."

"Really?"

"Of course! I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I think you have the potential to be one of the stars of New Directions if you choose."

"Even against John Grier?"

"Even against John. You both have very different voices, and I think you can both shine. You just need to believe in yourself more, regardless of which choir you join."

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson."

"Now, let's go inside and talk with Mr. Duvall, and then you can decide which choir you wish to join."

…

When Kurt arrived home that evening after spending the day canvasing with his dad, he found Blaine and the kids in the kitchen, cartons of Chinese take out spread all over the counter, and a large coon cat trying to trip his husband as he dished out the food.

"Hey!" He said, shooing the cat out of the room and kissing the curly haired man on the lips. "How'd it go?"

Blaine grinned, and kissed him back. "I convinced Danny Schuester to join New Directions!"

"That's great! I know he'll make his dad proud!"

"That's what I told him." Blaine set a plate of food in front of each of the kids, and another in front of Kurt before fixing his own plate. "Oh, I also got an amazing piano teacher for Bee!"

"Really? Who?"

"Marley! She'll stop by tomorrow for an hour after lunch. She's trying to pick up a little extra money before she takes her maternity leave. Teachers still don't make a lot of money. Maybe that is something else you can add to your campaign, fair pay for educators!"

"That's a good idea! I'll start working on that next week." They ate dinner as Lizzie talked about how excited she was for the next week of school, when the clubs would have their first meetings. Just before they finished eating, Blaine's phone rang. It was Annie Grier, Johnny's mother. They made plans for the two of them to join the Hummel Andersons for dinner on Sunday.

After dinner, they had a movie night. It was Bee's turn to pick, and he chose Wicked. He fell asleep halfway through, curled up against Kurt's side, with Chester purring in his lap. Rather than wake the boy, they carefully slipped off the couch, and left him there, and covered him with a blanket. Lizzie was beginning to doze off as well, but managed to get herself upstairs to bed.

…

Saturday morning, Kurt was up before everyone else, and decided to make waffles for breakfast. Blaine soon joined him.

"So, I had another one of _those_ dreams last night," Blaine said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Oh, dear Gaga, what was it this time?" Kurt said, ladling the last of the waffle batter into the iron, before turning to check on the sausages he was browning.

"Rent!" Blaine said, with a grin. "But all the genders were reversed. You were Maureen, and I was Joanne. Oh, and Sam was Mimi!"

Kurt shook his head. His husband had a strange psyche sometimes. "Let me guess, Mercedes was Tom?"

"Of course, but I can't remember who the others were. Oh, except Benny. That was Rachel!"

"You are truly demented." Kurt removed the sausages from the pan, and turned out the last waffle, just as Lizzie and Bee came down stairs.

"So, Bee, are you excited about starting piano lessons today?" Blaine asked pouring each of the kids a glass of juice, orange for Lizzie, apple for Bee. The boy just smiled around a mouthful of waffle.

"I'll be taking Lizzie with me to the garage after lunch." Kurt said, wiping syrup from his son's chin.

"Sounds like a plan. In the meantime, why don't we clean up around the house some, and plant those flowers Carole gave us?"

They spent the morning doing chores and planting the flowers along the front walkway, then had a lunch of BLTs and cottage cheese.

Marley pulled up just as Kurt and Lizzie were getting ready to leave. He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you so much for this, Marley. I think this could really be good for Bee."

"It's no problem! I love Bee, he is so sweet. He kind of reminds me of me when I was his age."

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better! If he turns out half as good as you, I'll be the luckiest father in the world."

She laughed and kissed his cheek before heading up the walkway to where Blaine and Bee were waiting in the doorway. Kurt smiled and waved to them once more before pulling out of the drive.


	4. This is Us

**A/N As some of you may have already read, the last couple of weeks have been a real roller coaster ride for me. I am in negotiations with a composer and a lyricist to work on my Musical script, but my husband lost his job, so we've both been under a lot of stress. My son went back to school this week, too, which means I'm back at work, which will help out some, but I only work 1.25 hours a day, five days a week. Not enough to make up for Hubby's lost wages, but enough to keep us afloat until he can find a new job. He already has a couple of good prospects.**

 **Anyway, the poll on this story ended with a tie between Broadway and Modern Movie Musicals. I think I can work with that...**

 **P.S. Five points to the first person who can guess where the character Johnny gets his name from. There is a big clue in the very first paragraph of this chapter!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

This is Us

Sunday dinner with the Griers was pleasant. Both Kurt and Blaine were happy to catch up with Annie and John. Kurt had a lot of respect for Annie. She'd been nineteen when she got pregnant with Johnny, and had raised him all alone after her fiance, a volunteer firefighter, had died in an apartment fire. An only child herself, whose parents were much older, she worked three jobs in a small town in Indiana to make certain her son had the best of everything.

When John had expressed an interest in music and acting at the tender age of six, she had sold everything she had owned and moved them to New York so her son could attend a prestigious school for the performing arts. He'd had minor roles in a couple commercials, had been an extra in a revival of Newsies, and had done some community theater when he'd heard about an open casting call for an original Broadway musical.

He had auditioned for the role of Kris Henderson in _Somewhere, Ohio,_ on his fourteenth birthday, and had literally blown both Kurt and Blaine away. His vocal range was nearly as wide as Kurt's, and his personality was just the perfect combination of shy nerd and sassy come backs that made people want to protect him and laugh with him at the same time.

Annie had been there throughout the entire time, and could have been a typical stage mom, making outrageous demands for her child, but instead she just offered her love and support, baked cookies for the crew, and seemed genuinely surprised when Kurt or Blaine asked her opinion on a scene or two. The two together were remarkable. When Annie caught a cold halfway through rehearsals, Johnnie dropped everything to take care of her for two days straight.

Of course, Kurt was completely aware that the boy had a bit of a crush on Blaine, but as usual, his husband was totally oblivious. Kurt didn't mind, he thought it was kind of cute, and who could blame him? Who wouldn't have a bit of a crush on his adorkable husband?

They said goodnight to their guests around nine o'clock and got the kids settled off to bed, before retiring for the night.

Kurt had to be up extra early the next morning, as he and Burt were going to be interviewed for Good Morning, America, and had to be at the local affiliate at six. He fixed lunches for the kids and Blaine, putting notes in each of their bags to remind them how much he loved them.

When he arrived at the studio, he was surprised to bump into George Mathers coming out one of the dressing rooms. They spoke politely for a few moments when another man came down the hallway. Kurt blinked in surprise.

"Oh, Sebastian," George greeted the new comer. "This is Kurt Hummel, my opponent. This is Sebastian Smythe, my campaign manager."

"We've met before," Kurt said, hoping the disdain wasn't apparent.

"Hello, Kurt. Long time no see. How is Blaine?"

"Happily married, and teaching at McKinley high school. If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my interview." Kurt slipped into the dressing room he'd been assigned, and was glad to see his dad there.

"Kurt? What's up, kiddo?"

Kurt sighed. "Just ran into someone I'd hoped I'd never see again. Don't worry about it. Are you ready for this?"

Burt laughed. "I'm fine, I'm used to this."

A gentle tapping on the door preceded a female voice calling out, "five minutes, Senator, Mr. Hummel."

…

Blaine walked into the music room Monday morning, smiling at the students already gathered there.

"Good morning everyone! For those who haven't already met me, I'm Mr. Anderson! I'm looking forward to getting to know each and everyone of you this year! So let's jump right into this week's assignment, shall we?"

He walked to the whiteboard and wrote in big letters; Musicals.

"I want each one of you to chose a song from a musical that represents who you are. It can be from Broadway, or from a modern movie musical. Everyone will have the chance to stand up here in front of the class and introduce yourself through song."

A girl in the front row raised her hand. "Mr. Anderson? I have a song ready already, if I may."

Blaine smiled at the pretty blonde girl with a somewhat familiar face. "Yes, and you are?"

She smiled. "I'm Beth Corcoran."

Ah, that was why she seemed familiar. This was Quinn and Puck's daughter, the one they had given up in high school, and was adopted by Shelby Corcoran.

"Okay, Beth, why don't you come up here and tell us a little bit about yourself."

She strode to the front of the room, exuding an air of confidence, much like one Rachel Berry. "Hi, I'm Beth, I'm seventeen, and my goal in life is to be a star! I'm going to sing a song from The Greatest Showman."

She set her iPod in the dock, and hit play. As the music began to play, Blaine smiled as he recognized it.

 _ **I am not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one'll love you as you are**_

 _ **But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious**_

The girl's voice was flawless, and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if she was channeling Rachel's spirit right then. Shelby hadn't been a part of her biological daughter's life as a child, but Rachel had definitely inherited her birth mother's talent. Beth wasn't biologically Shelby's child, but you could see her influence in this girl's skill vocally.

 _ **When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me**_

Some of the other students joined in, singing along, and Blaine loved it. It reminded him of when he joined New Directions all those years ago. No matter their differences or what they were going through outside of this room, the music always brought them together.

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades and  
Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)**_

 _ **I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious**_

 _ **When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
This is me**_

 _ **and I know that I deserve your love  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is proof  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me**_

 _ **Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me**_

 _ **When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I'm gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown them out  
Oh  
This is me**_

The group clapped enthusiastically when she finished, and Blaine joined them. "Wow, Beth, that was amazing! What a way to kick off the school year. Does anyone else want to come up and show us what you've got?"

A few students raised their hands, including Danny and Johnnie, but Blaine pointed to a boy in the back row, half hidden behind the sound equipment. "You, there, why don't you come up and introduce yourself."

The boy was about five feet, ten inches tall, with black hair and green eyes. He was a little on the stocky side, built like a linebacker. He also seemed familiar to Blaine. When he spoke, his voice was deep for someone his age. "My name is Alexander. People call me Xander. I'm fourteen, and a junior. I skipped a few years."

Blaine smiled. "Great! Let's hear you sing!"

Music once again filled the room, and Blaine drew in a breath of surprise. If the boy could pull this off, he knew that no one would be able to challenge New Directions this year.

 _ **I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College  
I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish  
The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word, I drop knowledge  
I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin' to reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable  
Only nineteen but my mind is older  
These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder  
Every burden, every disadvantage  
I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be**_

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing from the fourteen year old, who seemed so mature for his age! With this amount of talent, there was no way New Directions wouldn't make it to Nationals this year. The problem would be trying to narrow down their song selections and deciding who would get the solos, which would be a lot harder than he'd originally thought it would be.

 _ **A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly  
Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree  
He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me, he says in parentheses**_

 _ **Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**_

 _ **And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot **_

_**I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot**_

 _ **I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to onarchy?  
Onarchy how you say, how you say, anarchy?  
When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
With my, shot**_

 _ **Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice  
And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants  
I'm gonna take a shot**_

 _ **But we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion  
Have another shot**_

 _ **Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot**_

 _ **Burr, check what we got  
Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot  
I think your pants look hot  
Laurens, I like you a lot  
Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is**_

 _ **Oh, am I talkin' too loud?  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud**_

 _ **Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**_

 _ **I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**_

 _ **I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**_

 _ **Everybody sing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Ay, let 'em hear ya**_

As they had on Beth's song, the rest of the class didn't hesitate to jump in and join the song. Blaine was clapping along, laughing, plans racing through his mind to make certain each and everyone of his talented students had a chance to shine.

 _ **Let's go**_

 _ **Whoa, whoa, whoa I said shout it to the rooftops  
Whoa, whoa, whoa said, to the rooftops  
Whoa, whoa, whoa come on**_

 _ **Come on, let's go  
Rise up  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**_

 _ **When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?**_

 _ **Rise up  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
When's it gonna get me?  
In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?  
See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**_

 _ **Scratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land  
And? If we win our independence?  
'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?  
I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states what's the state of our nation?  
I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionatelymashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**_

 _ **And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**_

 _ **We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)  
We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)  
We're gonna, rise up, rise up**_

 _ **It's time to take a shot  
Rise up, rise up, it's time to take a shot  
Rise up, it's time to take a shot  
Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot  
It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
Not throwing away my shot**_

As the song ended and the kids settled into their seats, Blaine stood before them beaming.

"Well, now we have a huge problem. There are just way too many talented people in this group! How am I ever going to narrow down our set lists for competitions when each and every one of you deserve a solo? You guys are amazing! I can't wait to hear the rest of you sing!"

By the end of class, they had two more performances. Johnnie sang _Shine From the Shadows,_ from _Somewhere, Ohio,_ and Blaine teased him that it wasn't fair singing Blaine's character's theme song. Johnnie had laughed and replied that it did describe him, though, so Blaine let him get away with it. The other student, a girl named Sarah Michaels, sang _Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now_ from _Hairspray._

Blaine spent the rest of the day (between teaching classical guitar and music theory,) making sure New Directions and the other three choirs were registered with the state show choir board for all upcoming competitions. Besides Sectionals, there were three invitationals and a Battle of Choirs that they were qualified to attend. This would give them a chance to give more people opportunities for solos, but also give them a chance to size up potential competition.

At the end of the day, Blaine was making a mental grocery list in his head when he spotted a familiar figure waiting with the other parents picking up students.

"Dave?"

The large man turned and looked at him in surprise. "Blaine? What are you doing here? There is no way you have a kid in high school!"

Blaine laughed at the former football player. "No, I teach here! What are you doing here?"

"Dad!" A voice interrupted. Blaine turned to see Xander running towards them, and suddenly it clicked as to why the boy had seemed familiar. Blaine turned to the older man, who looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, he's mine. Long story."

Blaine smiled. "I'd like to hear it sometime. It's good to see you, Dave. I'm sure Kurt would like to see you again, too."

Dave Karofsky laughed. "I don't know about that. But tell him congratulations on his Tony win, and good luck on his Senate bid!"

Xander looked between his dad and his teacher. "You two know each other?"

"Uh, yeah," Blaine said, not knowing what to say about his ex boyfriend in front of said ex's son.

"We knew each other in school," Dave said, not looking Blaine in the eye.

After an awkward moment of silence, Blaine cleared his voice. "Well, Dave, it was great seeing you again, hope we can catch up sometime. Xander, it was great meeting you today, you have an amazing voice. I'll see you tomorrow."

He shook their hands and made his way to his SUV. He couldn't believe just how small a world it was.

…

Kurt picked the kids up later that afternoon, after Lizzie's first Baking club meeting, and Bee's second piano lesson with Marley. His daughter talked non stop on the way home about her day, and what she was most looking forward to making in Baking club.

They arrived at home as Blaine was just starting to unload the groceries, and helped him carry them in.

"You'll never guess who I bumped into today..." both Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. They laughed.

"You first," Blaine said, kissing his husband, and hugging him close.

"Sebastian Smythe was at the TV station today. Apparently he is George Mather's campaign manager."

"Sebastian? I thought he moved to LA and married that big shot lawyer, what's his name..."

"Yeah, well apparently he's back in Ohio. Your turn. Who did you bump into today?"

"Dave Karofsky."

"Dave? Where?"

"At the school. Get this, he has a fourteen year old son who is some kind of genius who skipped a few years and is not only a junior, but is in New Directions! And the kid, Xander, can sing!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah! Oh, and Dave said to tell you congratulations on your Tony, and good luck on the Senate bid."

They continued to talk about their day as they put the groceries away and began fixing dinner together.

"Oh, I almost forgot, guess who else is in New Directions?"

"Who?"

"Beth Corcoran! I swear you'd think she was Rachel's daughter rather than Quinn's. She's got the same drive and personality, but fortunately it is balanced out with Quinn's poise and golden heart."

"Wow, that is amazing."

As they ate dinner, and he watched his family laughing and talking, or in the case of little Bee, sneaking bites of spaghetti to the large cat sitting at his feet, Kurt couldn't help but think just how much he was thankful for his life.


	5. Birds and Bee

**A/N So glad people are enjoying this story. More on Karofsky and his son in this chapter, and Marley drops in for a visit. Kurt drops a bombshell.**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Birds and Bee

Kurt loved listening to his husband talk about his day at work almost as much as he loved listening to his daughter talk about her day at school. He'd enjoyed listening to Blaine talk about each of the kids in New Directions, and the songs they sang this past week. He'd talked about Danny, who had sang _Evermore,_ from _Beauty and the Beast._ He'd talked about Jessica, Who sang _Oh, What a Feeling,_ from _Flash Dance._ He'd spoke of Kyle, who sang _A Million Dreams,_ from _The Greatest Showman._ He talked about twins Alyssa and Alaina, of Eric and Juliet and Scott and Gina, Luisa, Jen, Brenda, Johnathan, Christopher, David, Heather, Tom, Henry, Jack and the rest of the class. Kurt was glad his husband was so passionate about his job.

He just wished he had something as exciting to talk about. The primary was still months away, and while he had been out stumping many times over the week, he didn't feel like he had accomplished anything useful. According to Artie, his poll numbers hadn't changed. He was beginning to feel restless. Working part time at his dad's garage wasn't enough to occupy his time when he wasn't campaigning.

That was why when Blaine and the kids got home Friday afternoon, the house smelled of homemade cookies. Kurt had spent most of the afternoon baking. Blaine frowned at him as he took the last batch of chocolate chip oatmeal cookies out of the oven. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, innocently as he moved the cookies to the cooling racks.

"Don't play dumb with me," the curly haired man said, helping himself to a peanut butter kiss cookie from a container on the counter. "We both know you only bake like this when something is bothering you."

Kurt sighed. "I don't know, it just seems like something is missing, and I don't know what it is!"

"What do you mean missing?"

Kurt shrugged. "I mean in my life right now. Don't get me wrong, I am serious about this campaign, I really want to win this election. But when I'm not out on the campaign trail, or working with Dad at the garage, I just feel like there is something I should be doing, but I don't know what!"

"You could start your own bakery!" Lizzie piped up, eating her fifth cookie.

Blaine quickly put away the rest of the cookies. "Come on, we're going out for dinner."

Kurt sighed again. Maybe getting out of the house for something other than campaigning would get him out of his funk.

After a brief argument about where to eat (Lizzie wanted burgers, Blaine wanted pizza, and Kurt wanted something healthy after all those cookies,) they ended up at a Mediterranean place that had opened up across the street from Breadstix a few years ago.

Kurt did feel a little better, especially as Lizzie told them all about their first photography club meeting that afternoon.

"...and we're supposed to take pictures of our family and our home for next week! Bee and I have to share the camera, though, cause they didn't have enough for everyone since so many kids signed up. And Mr. Green said he'd print them all up, and we could each pick our favorite and he'd turn them into posters to hang in the hallways at the school!"

"That's great, sweetie!" Kurt said, smiling at his daughter. He watched her as she continued talking excitedly. How could she have grown up so fast? It seemed like just last week when he was holding the tiny little newborn in his arms. He looked over at Bee, who while still young, was also growing up faster than Kurt wanted. He just wanted to stop the clock and enjoy this time with the kids.

After they finished dinner, they decided to walk through the park and get some ice cream from the Marble Slab Creamery. As they waited in line, Kurt watched a woman rocking an infant and gently humming a tuneless song. He smiled when she looked his way.

Later that evening, after the kids were asleep, and he and Blaine lay together in bed, Kurt's mind refused to settle, and he sighed restlessly.

"Babe?" Blaine asked, sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed again. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm keeping you awake. I just can't stop thinking that something is missing, or there is something I should be doing."

"Are you sure you just aren't missing New York? You always had some project going on there, between the play and taking care of the kids and all the charity work you did."

Kurt considered this, but shook his head. "It's not that. If it was, I could just as easily write another play here as in New York, and there are plenty of charities I could help out around here. I do love taking care of you and the kids, though. I just wish they wouldn't grow up so fast! Soon they won't need me."

As he spoke, he felt a little pang about that. He'd been surprised by how much he loved being a parent. When he was younger, he never thought about having kids, never expected to be a dad, and when he and Blaine had talked about having kids after they got married, he'd always thought Blaine would be the one who would tend to their scrapped knees and worry about them when they got sick.

But the moment Lizzie had been placed in his arms, he'd wanted to protect her, and he'd been the one to get up at two in the morning to feed her and change her diapers. And when Bee was born, that feeling had intensified. When his son was three months old, he'd gotten really sick with a respiratory infection, his fever spiking to 103.4 degrees. Kurt had gone three days without sleep, caring for him every moment until his fever broke and his lungs had cleared. Even then it took another two days before Kurt would put him down for more than a few minutes at a time.

With another sigh, Kurt snuggled closer to his husband.

…

Saturday, they dropped the kids off with Burt and Carole, who were going to take them to an amusement park, while Kurt and Blaine did some canvassing, and spoke to people about what their concerns for the coming elections were.

They stopped for lunch at a small cafe near the town square, and were surprised to find Dave Karofsky eating lunch with his son. Kurt looked at the boy curiously. Dave seemed to know what he was thinking, and when Xander asked if he could be excused to go to the library, Dave invited the two men to join him.

"You're probably trying to do the math, aren't you?"

Blaine just smiled. "Well, it is a bit...confusing."

Dave sighed, looking down at his lap. "Back in high school, before I tried...before..."

He choked up, not able to say the words. Kurt reached out and took his hand. "What happened before?"

Dave took a deep breath, and looked at Kurt. "That night, after you turned me down, and the guys from the football team saw me, I went to a party and got drunk. I don't recall much, but apparently I was so out of it, I didn't notice when one of the cheerleaders started hitting on me. I woke up the next morning and freaked out when there was a girl in bed beside me."

He took a sip of his iced tea. "After everything else that happened, I didn't think about it again, and she moved away. And then you dumped me," he smiled wryly at Blaine. "Next thing I know, there's a knock on my door, and there's this girl standing there with a kid. There was no question the boy was mine. He looked just like me at that age. She said she couldn't take care of him anymore, she was sick, stage three ovarian cancer. Her parents had thrown her out after finding out she was pregnant. She didn't want him to wind up in foster care. She passed away a year later."

"I'm so sorry, Dave!" Kurt said.

"Don't be. Xander is great! I wouldn't give him up for anything!"

Blaine smiled. "He definitely is an amazing kid, and amazingly talented, too!"

They laughed, and talked for a while more, catching up on each other's lives. Dave worked as a counselor for at risk kids, and coached a peewee football team sponsored by the city parks and rec department.

They made plans to get together sometime, and parted ways.

…

The rest of the weekend was spent watching movies, posing for pictures for the photography club, and playing at the park. When Monday finally came, Kurt seemed to be in a better mood. He'd dropped the kids off at school, giving each of them an extra kiss, and an extra long hug.

He spent most of the morning talking with Artie about their next commercial shoot, in which Kurt would introduce his fair pay for educators plan, and talking with his dad about the first debate coming up at the end of the month.

He had lunch with several members of a local business association, who wanted to talk to him about his campaign and some issues they had concerns with. He'd just left the meeting, and had planned on heading back to the garage to help out his dad until the kids got out of school, when his phone rang.

He didn't recognize the phone number, but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hummel? This is Principal Jefferson at Neil Armstrong Elementary. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but there has been an altercation. Could you please come down as soon as possible?"

"Altercation? What happened? Are my kids okay?"

"Both Elizabeth and Burt are fine, but due to the seriousness of the situation, it would be best if we talked about this face to face."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

…

When he arrived, Lizzie was sitting sullenly outside the principals office, an ice pack held to her face. Bee was sitting beside her, tears silently falling from his face. He was leaning against his sister, who had an arm around his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked his daughter, but before she could answer the door beside her opened, and a middle aged man emerged. He was tall, about six foot four, and lean. His light brown hair was buzzed short on the sides, and not much longer on the top. His dark brown eyes looked like he laughed a lot.

"Mr. Hummel? Come in, please. Burt and Elizabeth as well."

Kurt was getting upset, especially when his curly haired daughter stood, pulling the ice pack away and he saw the black eye she was sporting.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on? How did my daughter get a black eye?" he demanded as the door was closed behind them.

Lizzie let out an angry huff. "Kendra was picking on Bee at lunch, saying that we weren't really a family because you and dad are abominations, and because we don't have a mom."

The principal cleared his throat. "I've already contacted Kendra's parents and informed them that this kind of talk is not allowed in our school, and she has been disciplined. We've sent her home for the day, and she will not be allowed back for forty eight hours. However, it was Elizabeth who initiated the physical altercation, pushing the other girl, who in turn punched her, resulting in the black eye. Our policies are clear that physical violence is strictly forbidden. Previous provocation is not an excuse. I'm afraid that we are going to have to suspend Elizabeth for twenty four hours."

Kurt sighed, but nodded. "I understand. Is there anything else?"

The other man shook his head no. "That was all. Except to say that I truly admire your dad, and I wish you all the luck in your campaign. You've got my vote!"

Kurt decided he liked this man, and shook his hand before leading the kids out to the car. He sent his dad a text, letting him know that an issue with the kids had come up, and that he wouldn't be able to help out at the garage after all. They drove home in silence, and when they got there, he sat them down on the couch. Chester immediately climbed into Bee's lap and began purring, which seemed to calm the boy down greatly.

"Okay, start from the beginning, and tell me exactly what happened." He said, sitting on the coffee table.

Lizzie frowned. "We were eating lunch, and Bee came in and sat beside me like he always does, and Kendra said we didn't look like brother and sister. I said that was because I look like dad, and Bee looks like daddy. Then she said we weren't really related because we have two different dads and no mommy. Bee got upset, and I told Kendra to be quiet, that she didn't know what she was talking about. She said being gay was an abomination and that you and dad were going to go to hell. So I pushed her, and then she hit me. That was when the teacher stepped in."

Kurt was about to admonish his daughter for resorting to physical violence when another voice cut in, shocking him.

"She was mean," Bee said. "You and dad aren't abominations!"

The sound of his son's voice, unheard for so many months, made Kurt's eyes fill with tears. "That's right, Bee! There are all kinds of families out there. Some of them have a mom and a dad, some of them just have one or the other, and sometimes they have two dads or two moms. The important thing is that they love each other and take care of each other, just like us, right?"

Bee nodded. "Right."

Kurt hugged him tight, and looked at his daughter. "Your sister stood up for you today because she loves you. But..." he made sure she was looking at him. "Violence is _NOT_ the answer. Ever."

Lizzie looked chagrined, and nodded her understanding. "I'm sorry, daddy."

"I know you are sweetheart, but I can't let this go unpunished. You will spend the rest of the evening in your room. I will bring dinner up for you. Tomorrow, since you will not be allowed to go to school, you will write a letter of apology to Mr. Jefferson, Ms. Claire, and the cafeteria staff. There will be no TV for you for two days. Do you understand?"

She nodded. He hugged her as well. "You can use this time to think about how you could have handled the situation differently, okay?"

"Yes, daddy."

He nodded at her. "Head on up to your room now."

She started for the stairs. "Oh, one more thing, sweetie. I love you, and I am so very proud of you for standing up for your brother."

She smiled at him. "I love you too, daddy!"

…

Kurt couldn't contain his excitement much longer, and dialed Blaine's number, not caring if he interrupted his class.

"Bee talked!"

"What?" Blaine asked, as excited as his husband. Kurt explained what happened, and Blaine agreed with Lizzie's punishment, but he was just as happy as Kurt about this break through. He decided to pick up Bee's favorite Key lime pie for dessert to celebrate.

Kurt next called his dad. "That's great, kiddo! I just wish it was under different circumstances, but I knew he'd come around."

"Thanks, dad. And yeah, I had hoped the kids these days wouldn't be so cruel, but at least the school did the right thing, and didn't ignore it like they did when I was in school."

"Well, give him a hug from grandpa Burt and grandma Carole, and tell him we love him. Same for Lizzie."

Marley stopped by after school to check on Bee, and Kurt happily shared the news with her.

"That's wonderful, Kurt! Where is he?"

"He's at the piano. He hasn't said anything else since, but it was just so amazing hearing his voice again."

She hugged him as he lead her to the living room. "Hi, Bee. How are you feeling?"

He smiled shyly up at her, Chester sitting in his lap, purring contently. She sat beside him at the piano, and began playing. Kurt smiled at them and went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

When she left an hour later, he walked her to her car, noting that she seemed to be in some pain. "Are you okay?"

She smiled radiantly at him. "I'm fine, but this creature in my stomach seems to think my bladder is a soccer ball."

Kurt laughed. "Do you know if it is a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl. Delilah Lynn will be her name. She's either going to be a dancer or a striker for Team USA."

Kurt grinned. "Rachel said the same thing about Lizzie. Santana said Bee used her bladder as a pillow or chair." They had asked the fiery Latina to be their surrogate with their second child, as Rachel was already pregnant with her third child at the time. They had been more than shocked when Santana had agreed.

They had used donor eggs for both children, choosing each based only on descriptions of the women who had supplied them. With Lizzie, they had selected an egg from a woman who had dark curly hair and hazel eyes, along with Blaine's sperm, while they matched Kurt's sperm with an egg from a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes, resulting in Bee.

He wondered what Marley and Jake's baby would look like. Would she have Marley's eyes and Jake's hair and skin tone? That would be beautiful.

In his mind, he saw an image of a little girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes, and a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He sighed, and waved goodbye to his friend, just as Blaine drove up.

Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek. "What's with the dreamy smile?"

Kurt looked at the love of his life. "I want to have another baby."


	6. Birthdays and Anniversaries

**A/N I know, I know, it's been ages since I updated anything! I'm so sorry! I've been busy doing research for a script I am trying to finish before this contest deadline (Oct 1st). I've also just started another part time job to help out until Hubby gets a new job. And I've been trying to learn how to drive both a regular and a stick, so I can get my drivers' license so I can try out for The Amazing Race (US Version), if I can find a partner to try out with. Anyone on here want to be my partner? ;).**

 **There is a new poll up on my profile page. Please check it out and vote!**

 **As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

…

Birthdays and Anniversaries

It had been two weeks since Kurt had brought up the idea of having another baby. They had talked about it that night after the kids had gone to bed, but hadn't yet brought up the idea to Lizzie and Bee, or anyone else for that matter. Blaine wasn't apposed to the idea, he quite liked the idea of having more kids, but there were so many things to consider before they made their final decision. They had to decide what they were looking for when it came to donor eggs, choose a surrogate, and then each of them would have to make their own...deposits.

But they also had to consider their schedules. With Kurt running for office and on the campaign trail, and Blaine working full time, was this really the best time to go for it? And what about Lizzie and Bee? Would they want to expand their family? Bee was just starting to come around, and had been laughing and talking more the last couple of weeks. Was it fair to him to be thinking about this right now?

Wednesday was Bee's birthday, and they were planning on talking to the kids about it then, but that was still a few days away, today was Sunday.

Today Kurt had other thoughts on his mind. He'd woken up this morning with a sense of dread, feeling like he had forgotten something important. Of course he hadn't forgotten what today's date was. How could he forget? He remembered that day clearly.

He and Rachel had been having an argument over something so stupid now that he couldn't even recall what it was about, when his cell phone had rang. He remembered answering it without even looking at the caller ID. It was his dad, and Kurt had gone numb when he'd heard the words his father was saying.

Finn. Alcohol. Car accident. No survivors.

He had been the one to break the news to Rachel. He could still hear her scream of anguish. And then the silence. She barely spoke for the next two weeks, barely left her room at all.

Kurt got up and made breakfast, lost in thought. Life and death were such complicated things. Some people had such a short amount of time on this Earth, while others had a very long time. Some people made a big impact, while others remained in obscurity.

Would he fall under the latter category? Or would he be one of the ones to leave a mark on this world that would be remembered for generations after he died? Artie had emailed him the latest poll results, showing that his lead had increased three points after his fair pay for educators commercial had aired. He hoped he got the chance to do something good for a lot of people.

After breakfast they went to Burt's house, and all together they drove to the cemetery. They put flowers on Finn's grave, and on Kurt's mom's grave. Later, while Blaine and the kids played in Burt's backyard, and Kurt helped Carole make dinner, he discussed his polls with his dad.

"I know the primary is still months away, and things can change, but I'm feeling confident I'm ready for the debate next week." Kurt paused, looking at his dad. They hadn't planned on saying anything to anyone until after they talked to the kids, but he couldn't keep himself from blurting it out. "Blaine and I are thinking of having another baby."

There was a moment of silence after this announcement. It was Carole who broke it. "That's great, Kurt, but are you sure this is the right time?"

"Yeah, Kiddo," Burt added. "Don't you think it would be better to wait a year or two? You guys are still young enough."

Kurt shrugged, and continued chopping the vegetables for the stir fry. "I know, but it just seems right. Lizzie is already ten, and Bee will be seven in just three days. If we wait much longer, both of them will be grown and gone before the new baby is old enough to really get to know them. And Lizzie is such a great big sister, and I think Bee will be a great big brother, too. And it could help him gain more confidence as well."

"Have you talked to the kids about it yet?" Carole asked, turning the burner down on the stove.

"Not yet, we're going to talk to them on Wednesday, after Bee's party."

Burt stepped in closer and put his arm around his son's shoulder. "Whatever you decide, you know we'll be here to love and support all of you."

"Thanks, Dad!" He hugged the older man.

"You told them?"

The three of them turned to see Blaine standing in the doorway. Kurt smiled at his husband. "Yeah. Where are the kids?"

"Still out in the backyard. I came in to get some bottled water. I called my mom last night while you were in the shower and told her." Pam Anderson had moved to Chicago after her divorce from Blaine's dad.

Kurt laughed. "So, we're doing this, then?"

"I guess so," Blaine smiled, and kissed him.

…

Blaine could barely contain his excitement as he prepared for Glee on Monday. Ever since Kurt had brought up the idea of having another baby, it had been all he could think about. He loved being a dad, but more than that, he loved watching Kurt with their kids.

He'd never said it out loud, but he'd been surprised how easily his husband had slipped into the role of father. It had been a little harder for Blaine himself, though he wasn't sure why that fact was so surprising. Kurt had had an amazing example of what fatherhood and being a dad was all about, while his own father had been lacking in that area. Not that his dad had been mean or cruel, he just never seemed to understand his son.

When Lizzie had been born, Blaine had been afraid to hold her, fearing he'd drop her, or hold her too tight and hurt her. But he had watched in awe as Kurt had cradled their daughter so gently and lovingly, and he had fallen in love all over again. If it hadn't been for Kurt, and Burt, he didn't think he'd have connected as well with their children. Yeah, he'd always loved kids, and had always wanted kids of his own, but he'd always thought it would be an easy thing being a parent. He'd never thought he'd be so scared to even hold his own child. It still awed him every day to see Kurt with their children.

He was still smiling to himself when the students started filing in. "Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a good weekend! Who's ready for our new assignment for this week?"

As the class cheered, he wrote on the whiteboard in big, bold letters; **FAMILY.**

"I want to hear what family means to you. Mom, dad, brothers, sisters, who ever you want to sing about, as long as it is about family."

As expected, Beth Corcoran's hand shot up. She was always the first to volunteer to sing. What Blaine hadn't expected was the second hand in the air.

"Xander, you have something you want to share?"

"Yeah, I have a song. It's sort of about me and my dad."

"That's great. Let's hear it."

The fourteen year old stood and whispered for a moment with the band members, before turning back to face the class.

"Things between my dad and me weren't always perfect. I don't think he ever expected to be a dad, let alone a single one. We never really talked a lot, and I started getting in trouble at school. I got suspended for bullying, and I guess that was a wake up call for both of us. We had a long talk after that, got to really know each other, and he sang this song to me. We both agreed this wasn't how we wanted to end up. Since then I think we've both worked harder to be there for each other. Now we sing it together sometimes while we make dinner or do chores around the house to remind each other that we can talk to each other about anything."

Music began to play, and Blaine had to think for a moment before he recognized the classic song.

 _ **My child arrived just the other day;  
Came to the world in the usually way  
But there were planes to catch and bills to pay.  
He learned to walk while I was away.  
He was talkin' 'fore I knew it.  
And as he grew he said,  
"I'm gonna be like you, Dad.  
You know I'm gonna be like you."**_

 _ **And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon.  
"When you comin' home ?"  
"Son, I don't know when.  
We'll get together then.  
You know we'll have a good time then."**_

 _ **Well, my son turned ten just the other day.  
He said , "Thanks for the ball, Dad. Come on, let's play.  
Could you teach me to throw ?" I said, "Not today.  
I got a lot to do." He said, "That's okay."  
And he walked away and he smiled and he said,  
"You know,  
I'm gonna be like him, yeah.  
You know I'm gonna be like him."**_

 _ **And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon.  
"When you comin' home ?"  
"Son, I don't know when.  
We'll get together then.  
You know we'll have a good time then."**_

 _ **Well, he came from college just the other day,  
So much like a man I just had to say,  
"I'm proud of you. Could you sit for a while ?"  
He shook his head and he said with a smile,  
"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys.  
See you later. Can I have them please ?"**_

 _ **And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon.  
"When you comin' home ?"  
"Son, I don't know when.  
We'll get together then.  
You know we'll have a good time then."**_

 _ **I've long since retired, my son's moved away.  
I called him up just the other day.  
"I'd like to see you, if you don't mind."  
He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I could find the time.  
You see my new job's a hassle and the kids have the flu,  
But it's sure nice talkin' to you, Dad.  
It's been sure nice talkin' to you."  
And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me,  
He'd grown up just like me.  
My boy was just like me.  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon.  
"When you comin' home ?"  
"Son, I don't know when.  
We'll get together then.  
You know we'll have a good time then."**_

Blaine was stunned as the song came to an end. "Wow, Xander, what can I say? Thank you for sharing that with us. That was an excellent song choice." He took a moment to regain his composer. "Okay, anyone else have a song they'd like to share?"

Once again Beth's hand shot into the air, but this time there were several others. "Brenda, you're up."

The willowy brunette with the sad, gray eyes moved to the front of the room. "My grandma was always the strongest woman I knew, and we used to do everything together, but a little over a year ago, she started to forget things. She was diagnosed with Alzheimer nine months ago, and despite the rigorous treatment, she is rapidly deteriorating. I know she loves me, and I know it's not her fault she doesn't recognize me anymore, but it is hard not to cry when she looks at me like a stranger. I just heard this song for the first time a few weeks ago, and it really felt like the song was written for me and my grandma."

She placed her iPod in the docking station, and pressed play. A soft piano and violin intro began to play. This time Blaine didn't recognize the song at all, but when the girl began to sing with her sweet, pure voice, he knew he would be crying before the song ended.

 _ **This is the woman  
Who had all the answers  
The one I would lean on  
For comfort, for strength  
She's never forgotten  
One grandchild's birthday  
Now she can't remember my name  
And it makes me so angry  
I shake my fist  
And cry out to the heavenly one  
Why would you play  
Such a cold hearted trick  
I thought your job was to love  
And the answer came down from above**_

 _ **She's gonna fly  
When her time here is through  
First she'll have to let go  
Of some things she can't use  
'Cause people and places  
Memories and faces  
Are just way too heavy it seems  
To carry on angel's wings**_

 _ **This is the woman  
Who saw things so clearly  
The one who could pick out  
One crumb on the floor  
She saw through a white lie  
Saw me through love's eyes  
She hardly can see anymore  
And it makes me so sad  
And it just isn't fair  
Why should so much be taken away  
But when I cry out  
For all that she's lost  
I silently hear someone say**_

 _ **She's gonna fly  
When her time here is through  
First she'll have to let go  
Of some things she can't use  
'Cause people and places  
Memories and faces  
Are just way too heavy it seems  
To carry on angel's wings**_

 _ **And oh, the wonders she'll see  
And I know she'll remember  
To watch over me**_

 _ **She's gonna fly  
When her time here is through  
First she'll have to let go  
Of some things she can't use  
'Cause people and places  
Memories and faces  
Are just way too heavy it seems  
To carry on angel's wings**_

 _ **To carry on angel's wings**_

When she had finished singing, several people were crying, Blaine among them. Most of the girls in the room rushed up to hug the young woman, and Blaine joined them.

"That was beautiful, Brenda. Thank you so much for sharing that with us, and I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother. That must be so rough for your family."

She gave him a watery smile before retaking her seat. There were still a few sniffles and discrete blowing of noses. "Okay, wow, you guys really seem to be into this assignment. We'll do a couple more, and then I think we'll move on to discussing song selection for our first competition."

He gave Beth the floor. "I've always known I was adopted, and I know why my birth mother gave me up. I'm very lucky, not only did the woman who gave birth to me love me enough to know that she couldn't care for me, but she made certain that the person who adopted me would love me unconditionally. This song isn't technically about family, but it is about finding love unexpectedly, be it romantic love or familial love."

She sat down at the piano and began to play.

 _ **I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

 _ **I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
That every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

 _ **This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes it did**_

 _ **I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

 _ **Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know it's true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yeah**_

 _ **And now I'm just rolling home  
Into my mother's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**_

 _ **That God blessed the broken road  
Ooh, ooh  
That led me straight to you**_

The class clapped enthusiastically after the song ended. "Great job, Beth, and you are right, that song was perfect. Thank you! Okay, one more. Who's up next? Johnny?"

The young man came to the front of the room, looking more like the shy young man Blaine remembered from his first audition.

"The day my mom found out she was pregnant with me was also the day my dad died. He was a volunteer fire fighter, and he died rescuing a one year old girl from a burning building. My mom never got the chance to tell him about me. He died a hero, like so many men and women who risk their lives for others every day. This song is about them. Sorry it's not my usual style or genre, so bare with me." He plugged his iPod into the dock, and a song began to play. It was another one Blaine had never heard before, but it was beautiful.

 _ **If you're reading this  
My Mommas sittin there  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here  
Sure wish I  
Could give you one more kiss  
And war was just a game we played when we were kids**_

 _ **I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up boots  
I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you**_

 _ **So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed  
That it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home**_

 _ **If you're reading this  
Half way around the world  
I won't be there  
To see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fights like me  
Stand up for the innocent and weak**_

 _ **I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes**_

 _ **So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed  
That it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home**_

 _ **If you're reading this  
There's going to come a day  
When you'll move on  
And find some one else  
And that's OK  
Just remember this  
I'm in a better place  
Where soldiers live in peace  
And angels sing amazing grace**_

 _ **So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed  
That it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home**_

…

 **A/N The songs used in this chapter are;**

 ** _Cats in the Cradle_ \- Harry Chapin (How many of you sat there and tried to imagine Max Adler singing this song?)**

 ** _She's Gonna Fly_ \- Collin Raye**

 ** _God Bless the Broken Road_ \- Rascal Flatts**

 ** _If you're Reading This_ \- Tim McGraw**

 **I promise happier songs in the next chapter, but these were fitting when you consider how the chapter started.**


	7. According to Plan

**A/N There is still time to take the poll in my Bio! Who do you think should be Kurt and Blaine's Surrogate? I'll be eliminating a few of the candidates in this chapter!**

 **Sorry this update took a while, I've been trying to catch up on my other stories, and I've been working on my Halloween story, too. If you haven't read it yet, the first four chapters of Midnight are up, go check them out! Also, some other authors could use some love, too! Go check out Untouchable, by evendeathwontpartusnow, as well as Autumn in Lima by sunshineandoptimism. Gleeful Darren Criss Fan's Private message is also a great one to check out!**

 **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

…

According to Plan

 _ **For he's a jolly good fellow**_

 _ **For he's a jolly good fellow**_

 _ **For he's a jolly good fellow,**_

 _ **Which Nobody can deny!**_

As Bee blew out the candles on his cake, Blaine felt his excitement growing. In just a few minutes they'd be telling the kids about their plans for the new baby. He could tell Kurt was nervous, worried about how Bee would react, but he was positive both of their kids would be as happy about the new baby. He reached out and squeezed his husband's hand reassuringly.

"What did you wish for?" Burt asked.

Bee shrugged his shoulders and buried his face in Chester's warm fur. The boy still wasn't speaking as much as they had hoped, but he was making progress. The auburn haired boy whispered something into the cat's ear, and the feline turned and licked his face.

Blaine could barely contain himself as his son opened his presents. He smiled as the boy giggled over the books and toys, until at last, it was finally time.

"We have one more present for you," Kurt said, leaning into Blaine's side. "Well, I guess it's for all of us, really."

Bee just looked at them curiously, but Lizzie's expression was one of calculation. Their daughter was very smart, she knew something was up between her dad and daddy.

Blaine smiled and knelt down between the two kids. "How would you feel if our family grew a little?"

Bee just looked at him, but Lizzie's eyes went round with surprise. "You mean, you want another..."

Kurt smiled. "We'd like to bring another baby into our home. But only if you two want us to."

Lizzie was bouncing on her feet, excitedly. Bee looked in to Blaine's eyes, a little more apprehensive than his sister.

"What if they don't like me?"

Blaine felt his heart break just a little, and scooped the boy up into his arms. "They are going to love you, because you are going to be the best big brother they could ever have!"

The small boy hugged him tight. "That's what I'll wish for," the tiny voice whispered in his ear.

…

When it came time to put the kids to bed, Blaine read them _Why Mosquitoes Buzz in Peoples' Ears,_ making them giggle by making all the funny sounds. And then Kurt sang as he tucked them in.

 _ **Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight**_

 _ **I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

 _ **For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

He smiled at Bee, kissing his forehead, as Blaine joined in on the next part.

 _ **'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always**_

Lizzie sang the next part by herself, because it was her favorite part of the song.

 _ **Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all**_

And when the next part began, Kurt and Blaine joined in.

 _ **And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**_

 _ **Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know**_

Bee was yawning as the others continued to sing. He loved listening to his family sing. Sometimes he wanted to join them, but he was too shy. He smiled when his dad leaned down, kissing his cheek as he sang the next part.

 _ **When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together**_

 _ **'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more**_

Kurt leaned into his husband, loving this part of the night. He kissed the shorter man, then leaned over to tuck Lizzie in tighter as he sang the next part.

 _ **You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always**_

 _ **Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always**_

As the song neared the end, they thought they heard Bee humming along.

 _ **Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always**_

…

"I think Bee is coming out of his shell a little more," Blaine said a little while later as he and Kurt got ready for bed. "Did you hear him humming when we were singing?"

Kurt smiled at him. "I did, I almost started crying."

"Me too," Blaine said, laughing a little. "So, now that we're all agreed on the new baby, who are we going to ask be the surrogate? Santana swore she would never do it again. I have to admit she was scary with all those pregnancy hormones taking over."

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be asking her again. But Rachel said she'd be happy to do it again if we wanted."

"That's true, but didn't she just get offered a role in the new movie version of _Wicked_?"

"I thought they were still in negotiations? And even so, it's not due to start filming until next year."

Blaine shrugged. "Well, you can always call and ask her tomorrow."

Kurt nodded as they both lay down in the bed. "I suppose the next question is, which one of us is donating this time, and what we want in a donor egg."

"What would you prefer?"

Kurt thought about it for a few minutes. "I think we should double down this time. Remember, with Bee, the first attempt failed. I think we should each choose an egg, and hope at least one of them takes."

Blaine nodded. It made sense. "Okay, so are we going to leave gender up to chance again? Or do we flip a coin?"

Kurt bit his lip, eyes unfocused for a moment. "I kind of was thinking of a girl with my hair and your eyes, or a boy with my eyes and your hair."

As his husband spoke, Blaine could picture them both, and smiled. "I like that. What if both embryos take?"

Kurt smiled. "Then we'd have two beautiful new children to add to the family, wouldn't we?"

Blaine hugged him. "Do you think we can manage two babies with our schedules?"

The paler man shrugged. "I can't imagine it would be much harder than one. Besides, the odds of them both implanting are small. I just want a child that looks like all of us, especially Lizzie and Bee. I don't want anyone else to question if they are family."

…

Blaine smiled as he watched Alaina and her twin, Alyssa perform _I Can't do it Alone,_ from _Chicago_ on Friday _._ The two girls were among the best dancers in the group, as well as great singers. He was considering giving them one of the three numbers for the invitational they would be competing at in three weeks, but was having trouble deciding on the perfect song for the girls.

Of course he had other things on his mind at the moment. Kurt had called Rachel the day before to ask her if she'd be willing to be their surrogate, only to find out that the petite diva was already pregnant with her fourth child. It seemed the girl who once sang a song about being an only child was determined to have as many kids as she could possibly conceive.

That put a crimp in their plans, and with Tina and Marley both already pregnant too, that narrowed their options greatly. Quinn was out as well, as she'd had complications after Noah's birth, nearly bleeding to death after hemorrhaging. They'd had to remove her uterus.

They'd been unable to get in touch with Mercedes, Santana, or Brittany. All three of them were out of the country at the moment. Mercedes was shooting a video for her next single, and Brittany was one of her dancers, while Santana was the producer.

They could always hire a surrogate, of course, but they preferred to use someone they knew and trusted.

The twins finished their song, and the class cheered for them. Blaine came out of his thoughts and smiled. "Great job girls! Think you two could come up with something for the competition at Carmel High?"

They squealed in excitement, and began throwing out ideas. "Okay, okay. Get something together over the weekend, and show us on Monday. If it's good, you'll be our opening number."

There were more cheers of approval from the class. "You've all done well this week, your family songs were all spot on, and it was wonderful getting to learn more about each of you. Now it's my turn to sing about what family is to me. This song, or this version of it, anyway, has a special meaning for my family. My husband sang it for his dad when he was in a coma, and we often sing it for our kids when they aren't feeling well. It's our way of telling each other that we will always be there for each other."

He sat at the piano, and began a slow introduction, and then began singing.

 _ **Yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand **_

_**I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand **_

_**Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand **_

_**Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand **_

_**And when I touch you, I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide  
I can't hide, I can't hide **_

_**Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand **_

_**I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**_

He smiled as the kids applauded.

"That was beautiful, Mr. Anderson!" Beth said, smiling.

"Yeah, why didn't you guys ever do that for competition back then?" Xander asked. "You'd have won for sure!"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt will be flattered when he hears that. Let's just say that back then, people weren't as accepting of people like us as they are now. I know, shocking, isn't it? Just fifteen years ago people were still so narrow minded."

"Why do you think things have changed so much since then?" Johnny asked.

"Because of you," Blaine smiled. "All of you, every kid who has been exposed to the arts, who has been brave enough to show who they really are, and refusing to accept that being different is wrong. Being different is the best thing about you! Each and every one of you are as different as they come, yes, even the twins, but together you show that it's our differences that make us stronger, and makes our voices louder, until we drown out those who spout hate and ugliness."

…

Saturday night came quicker than he'd anticipated, and Kurt tugged on the cuffs of his suit, feeling more nervous than he had anticipated. The last time he'd had to debate anyone was his senior year of high school, when he ran against Brittany for class president. Yeah, and how did that turn out?

"Relax," his dad said. "We've gone over everything at least a dozen times. You've got this!"

"Thanks dad."

"You'll do great," Blaine said, kissing him lightly on the lips as he and Burt went to take their seats in the audience. Carole had stayed home with the kids, but would be watching the debate on the local station.

Kurt groaned when the moderator was announced. Seriously, Rod Remington? Hadn't that pompous ass dropped dead from all the air in his head yet?

And what the hell was Sebastian doing sitting beside Blaine? He glared at the meerkat, who just smirked back at him. Kurt was glad to see his husband ignoring the taller man, who was leaning a little too close for Blaine's comfort. Hearing his name, Kurt pasted a polite smile on his face as he was introduced. Both he and George Mathers made their opening remarks, and then questions began.

Kurt was well prepared, and every time his opponent pushed, he pushed back with facts and statistics. When the other candidate commented on his youth, Kurt pointed out that younger candidates had fared well over the past ten years. It was on the final question where Kurt was blindsided.

When asked about mental health, Kurt had made his argument in favor of mental health reform, and waited to hear Mather's take on the issue. The older man argued that there had been many reforms to the system over the years.

"And in closing," the older man said, "Do you really want a man who was so mentally disturbed as a teenager that he attempted to commit suicide deciding what reforms need to be made?"

Kurt's head had snapped up at this remark. He saw Sebastian smirk again, as the audience began to murmur among themselves. "Mr. Hummel, do you have a rebuttal?" Remington asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. First off, I never attempted suicide. Yes, the thought had crossed my mind, after years of torment and abuse at the hands of my peers. I've never hidden this information. Anyone who has seen my play or read my biography knows this. I've openly talked about how music and the arts saved my life. I am a firm believer in music therapy.

But, I also know that there is a real need for mental health counselors in schools, and readily accessible to everyone. Music saved my life, but for others it may take a little more work, perhaps medication, or even long term help. Whatever it takes, I want to make sure everyone has access to the care they need!"

"And time is up, gentlemen! Thank you for your participation!"

…

Kurt was agitated when they were getting ready for bed that night. "How dare he throw that out there like that! He made it sound like I was unstable or something!"

"Calm down, honey," Blaine said, pulling the taller man in for a hug. "You handled it well, and he clearly did it because he knew you had him beat on every other argument tonight. He couldn't keep up with you, so had to toss that out there to try and trip you up."

Kurt sighed and leaned into him, savoring the warmth the other man was giving off. "You know, music wasn't the only thing that saved me back then. You did too."

Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead. "I think we saved each other."


	8. Solos, Duets, and Surprises

**A/N I've closed the poll on my bio, Thank you everyone who voted! We have a winner! I'll post a new poll in a few days, so keep an eye out for it! This chapter is a little short, I know. Been so busy this week, I got a promotion at work and have been working longer hours, and I am still training on the new position. I promise a longer chapter soon!**

 **I posted a one shot in this verse, Somewhere, Halloween, earlier this week. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out! A glimpse of Halloween with Lizzie and Bee! I also posted a Halloween story called Midnight!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Solos, Duets, and Surprises

Sunday morning arrived on a flash of lightning and the roar of thunder. Kurt put a chicken in the crock-pot with some drunken herb butter to slow roast for dinner, and they spent the day playing Sorry! Scrabble, Jr. and charades.

At lunch time, Artie called to tell them that Sebastian's attempt to sabotage Kurt's campaign had backfired. "This morning's polls show you up three percent after the debate last night!"

"That's great news!" They talked briefly about Kurt's next campaign ad, before saying goodbye.

After dinner, they watched The Sound of Music (Kurt's choice,) and went to bed.

Monday started just as dreary as the previous day had. Blaine dropped the kids off at school, and then had to dash across the parking lot at the high school, since he'd forgotten his umbrella. Sam was waiting for him in his office when he got there.

"What's up?" He asked, dropping the soaked newspaper he had attempted to use to block the worst of the rain into the trash and setting his travel mug of coffee on the desk.

Sam shrugged. "You know Greg Richards?"

Blaine frowned. "The Phys Ed teacher? What about him."

"He got busted for drunk driving over the weekend. Mr. Schue fired him. Apparently he'd been on probation after he showed up intoxicated to a school board meeting last year."

"Well, that's not good. Who's going to replace him?" Blaine asked as he pulled his notes out from his briefcase.

"You'll never believe this. Remember Lauren Zizes?"

"Zizes! Last I heard she was coaching the US Olympic wrestling team!"

"I know, but apparently she didn't feel like she was being challenged enough. She'll be coaching the wrestling team and the football team, as well!" Sam said, smiling.

"That's great! McKinley's football team needs a good coach. We haven't fielded a winning team since Beiste retired six years ago."

The first bell rang, and Sam left to make the morning announcements.

Once the class was all present, Blaine smiled out at the eager faces. "So, let's start with Alyssa and Alaina. Did you come up with something for us?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson!" Alyssa said as she and her twin moved towards the front of the class. Both girls had dark brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. They were mirror images of each other. Alyssa, the older by ninety three seconds, was right handed, and had a tiny freckle under her left eye and a rose shaped birthmark below and just behind her right ear, while Alaina was left handed, with a freckle under her right eye, and a small scar just to the right of her mouth where she had been hit by a rock while mowing the lawn when she was 12.

"We were talking about what you said last Friday, about being true to yourself," Alaina said.

Alyssa nodded. "We wanted to find a song that shared that message. It took us all Friday night and well into Saturday to find it, but we think it's perfect!"

The song they sang was _Live out Loud,_ by Daniel Joseph Baker, and Blaine couldn't agree more that it was absolutely perfect.

"Great job, girls! Congratulations, we have our opening number for Carmel's invitational!" The class cheered.

"Okay, okay, settle down! I'll announce our last two numbers on Friday! Right now, let's get into this weeks lesson!" He moved the sliding panel aside to reveal the single word written on the whiteboard. "Empowering. I want to hear songs about raising people up, of encouragement. You can work in groups of three or four for this. I want the first performances ready by Wednesday. Oh, and the group with the best performance will be our ending number at the invitational."

The class broke out in excited chatter, and he let them talk among themselves for the rest of the period.

It was still raining when he left that afternoon, although not as hard as it had been that morning, and by the time he got to the elementary school to pick up Lizzie and Bee, it had slowed to a lite drizzle. He could see his daughter bouncing excitedly under the awning, and even Bee was smiling happily.

"Dad! Guess what?" Lizzie squealed before she was even fully in the car. "I got a solo! In the concert next week! I'm going to sing _America the Beautiful!"_

"That wonderful, sweetie!" Blaine said, turning in his seat to make sure they were both strapped in before he pulled away from the curb.

"I get to open the concert, and guess who is going to play the piano for me while I sing?"

"Who?" Blaine asked, carefully negotiating the wet roads.

"Me!" piped up Bee.

"Really? That's great, Bee! I'm so happy for you! Daddy will be so excited when he hears about it! How about we surprise him with his favorite shrimp stir fry for dinner and you both can tell him your news?"

Both kids agreed eagerly, and they swung by the market to pick up the ingredients, and were singing and dancing as they all pitched in to cook dinner. Kurt got home from his day of speaking with different organizations, business groups, and even a group of interfaith clergymen just as they finished setting the table.

"What's all this?" He asked, kissing his husband and hugging the kids.

"We're celebrating!" Blaine announced, urging Kurt to take his seat.

"Okay, what are we celebrating?" He asked, smiling as he leaned forward a little to inhale the delicious aroma of shrimp, broccoli, Japanese mushrooms, and fish sauce.

"Our daughter's very first solo!" Blaine announced with a flourish towards the girl in question.

"Oh my Gaga! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you, baby!" He hugged her tight.

"But it gets better, Daddy! Bee is going to accompany me on the piano!"

"Bee? That's incredible! I'm so happy for you! Both of you! This really is something to celebrate!" He hugged the small boy as well, and kissed his soft hair.

They laughed and talked as they enjoyed their dinner, and were nearly finished when the doorbell rang. Kurt frowned.

"Who could that be?" He wondered and started to get up.

"I'll get it, Daddy!" Lizzie said, already out of her seat. Both Kurt and Blaine craned their necks to see who the visitor was, and both jumped at the happy squeal from their ten year old daughter. Both of them stood as the two figures walked into the dining room with the girl.

The darker figure wore her trademark sneer, while the fairer of the two grinned at them, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's Brittany, bitches!"

…

 **A/N Okay, before you ask, here is the recipe for drunken herb butter;**

 **4-6 Tbsp Your favorite Poultry seasoning (I Prefer Lighthouse Brand fresh Poultry mix and a little minced garlic)**

 **½ cup white wine**

 **1 Lbs unsalted butter, softened**

 **Pepper and sea salt to taste**

 **Soak the herbs, salt and pepper (Note, you can also add some orange zest if you like) in the white wine for at least 24 hours. Combine with the softened butter with a mixer or food processor. Wrap in plastic or seal in an air tight container and freeze until needed (No more than 6 weeks).**

 **I use this for my Thanksgiving Turkey, for roasting chicken, and sometimes when I grill chicken.**


	9. Revelations

**A/N I promised you all a longer chapter! A lot going on in this one. A surprise is revealed, we learn more about Quinn's son, Noah, and someone is keeping a HUGE secret (again)! We'll also learn a little more about what Santana and Brittany have been doing for the last few years! (I had to check Glee Wiki about Quinn's sister. I didn't know her name was Frannie.)**

 **New Poll up in my Bio! Check it out and vote for who you think should be the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline! Hunter Clarington, Bryan Ryan, Clint (Season six lead singer) or Other (explain who in Reviews).**

 **PS. Caterpillars is the name of the Musical I am writing. The other song used is Andra Day's Rise Up.**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Revelations

Brittany Pierce-Lopez smiled brightly at him as Kurt finished explaining the favor they wanted to ask of her.

"Of course I'll do it, Kurtie! You know I'd do anything for you!"

Kurt's smile was just as bright as the blonde woman's as he hugged her. The brilliant dancer had come to an agreement with MIT, and now taught one class a semester on quantum mathematics when she wasn't touring with Mercedes. They even allowed her to teach via Skype when necessary. "Thank you! Both of you! You'll never know how much this means to us!"

"Actually," the darker woman replied, "I think we do understand, because we also have a favor to ask of you. Well, you and your dad."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, perfectly sculpted eyebrow arching in intrigue.

The Latina smiled at him, and Kurt thought he had never seen such a genuine smile from the girl before. Santana had mellowed a lot over the last several years, although she could still cut someone down to size with a few well chosen words. After she and Brittany had gotten married, the raven haired beauty had gotten a part on Broadway in an ensemble cast of a play called Bitches, about the behind the scenes goings on of a Broadway musical.

She had been nominated for a Tony, but hadn't won. After her run in the play was over, she had helped Mercedes produce her third album, which had surpassed her first two records by epic numbers. She had found her true calling in producing music and music videos, and occasionally lay down backing vocals for her friend.

"As you know, we've just returned from shooting Mercedes' new music video in Kenya. While we were there, Cedes' decided we needed to visit an orphanage and donate some toys and clothes and stuff. There was this boy there, Ke'Andre, around 12 years old. Brittany and I got to know him really well. He's a sweetie, but he has enough sass to drop an elephant at fifty paces."

"He's a dolphin like you, Kurt!" Brittany exclaimed. "But I don't think the other kids appreciated him very much. They weren't cruel or anything, but they didn't want him around."

Santana smiled at her wife, taking her hand. "You know I don't do well with babies, but Brittany and I talked about this the entire flight back yesterday. We want to bring Ke'Andre here, and make him part of our family, and we were hoping your dad could help us with some of the red tape."

"Santana! That's wonderful news! I'm sure my dad would be happy to help! Let me call him and see what we can do!" He hugged both women, and then went to make the call as his two guests joined Blaine and the kids in the living room.

Lizzie and Bee were rehearsing for their concert when the women joined them. When they were finished, Santana and Brittany clapped and cheered, hugging both children. They talked for a while (well, Lizzie did most of the talking), before Kurt finished his phone call.

"Dad said you two should stop by his office tomorrow and he would help out as much as he can."

"Thanks Kurt. This means a lot to us," Santana said, and hugged him again.

"Anything you need, you just ask, okay?" He looked the dark haired woman in the eyes. There were tears there. He kissed her cheek, and hugged Brittany again.

…

Blaine was a few minutes late on Tuesday, having to detour around a nasty accident after dropping the kids off. He was feeling rushed as he walked quickly down the hall, and had his head down as he turned a corner.

At first he couldn't figure out how he had ended up on the floor with his briefcase falling open and papers scattered everywhere.

"I always knew I'd have men falling at my feet, but this isn't how I pictured it," Lauren Zizes held out a hand to help him up. "Long time no see, Anderson. I heard you were working here now."

He smiled and allowed the large woman to help him up. "Sam told me you were taking over the PE department, and the wrestling and football teams. I figured we'd run into each other eventually. Just not literally. Good to see you again, Lauren."

"I saw you in New York last year. Had a twelve hour lay over and figured I'd catch a show while I was there. It didn't suck."

Blaine laughed as he finished picking up his papers. "That's quite a compliment coming from you. Thanks. I have to get to class now. Look forward to seeing you around!" They shook hands as the last bell rang. Blaine noticed Xander standing in the doorway of the classroom, watching contemplatively as Zizes walked away.

He smiled at the young boy, who followed him into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late. I want to run through the two group numbers we've been working on. I haven't decided yet which one we are going to do for the Invitational, and which one we'll save for Sectionals."

…

Kurt was nearly home that afternoon when his cellphone signaled an incoming call. He accepted the familiar number on his Bluetooth headset.

"Quinn? What's up?"

He could hear a commotion in the background. "Kurt? I'm sorry to bug you, but I need a huge favor. I'm stuck in court for who knows how long, and my mom was supposed to pick Noah up from daycare, but my sister just called. Mom fell on the stairs and had to be taken to the hospital. They think she may have broken her wrist and her hip. Frannie is there with her now. Could you..."

Kurt cut her off. "You need me to pick Noah up and take him home with me?"

He could hear the relief in her voice. "Please?"

"No problem, I'm only about a couple blocks from there now. Lizzie and Bee will be happy to see him. He can stay the night if you want to go straight to the hospital when you get off."

"You are a life saver! I'll call them and let them know to expect you!"

He pulled up at the daycare a few minutes later and entered the office as the woman at the desk was on the phone.

"Is he about five foot ten, with auburn hair and gorgeous blue eyes?" The woman asked into the receiver, smiling at him. Kurt smiled back. "Yep, he's here, thanks for calling us, and I hope your mom is okay!"

The woman hung up and laughed. "Hello! I'm Candice, I'm the one who is supposed to be in charge, but the kids don't always agree with that. Patrice is getting Noah ready to go. By the way, I liked your last campaign ad. Your family is adorable! And I really like your stance on, well, just about everything, really. You've got my vote! Oh here's Noah now!"

Kurt wasn't certain what to make of the woman who hadn't given him a chance to speak at all.

As if reading his mind, the woman laughed again. "Sorry, I'm so used to having to talk fast to get a word in edgewise with so many kids."

Kurt laughed. "I can imagine. Hey, Noah, how's it going, buddy?"

The boy, who looked to be only about two but was actually just a couple months shy of five, smiled at Kurt. Noah had only been sixteen months old on the day when his dad had brought him to the courthouse to pick up his mom. Puck had been leaning into the car to unstrap his son when a prisoner had overwhelmed his police escort, stolen his gun, and had fired seven shots before another officer had manged to tackle him.

Two of the bullets had struck Kurt's former classmate, one in the back of the head and one to the back, puncturing his left lung and heart. They hadn't been able to determine which shot had killed him. Another bullet had ricocheted in the car and had lodged in the son's spine, leaving him paralyzed from the chest down. When paramedics first arrived, the boy hadn't been breathing. They had managed to revive him, but there had been some damage to his brain, causing a developmental delay.

"So, Noah, you wanna come hang out with Lizzie and Bee for a while? I warn you, Lizzie will probably talk nonstop about her solo, and Bee will probably hog the piano, but we're having pizza for dinner tonight. Sound good to you?"

The boy grinned. Kurt lifted him out of his chair and readjusted Bee's car seat to fasten the tiny boy safely in. Patrice helped him store the wheelchair in the back end of his SUV. Before he left the parking lot, he texted an order to the local pizzeria, and then headed home.

…

Blaine smiled at the end of the afternoon rehearsal. "Great job, everyone! You guys are really making it hard for me to decide which song to use at Sectionals! Tomorrow we'll have the first two performances of our Empowering songs! See you all then!"

He began to pack his things into his briefcase as the kids filed out.

"Mr. Anderson?" He looked up at the hesitant voice, smiling reassuringly at Xander, who suddenly seemed much younger than his fourteen years.

"Hey, what's up?"

The boy seemed nervous. "You knew my dad in high school, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"The new PE teacher, Ms. Zizes, she went to school with you too, didn't she?"

Blaine was confused. "That's right."

"Was she my dad's girlfriend?"

Blaine was stunned by the question. Surely Xander knew...

"Uh, what makes you think that?"

The boy shrugged. "He used to keep a picture of the original New Directions at Nationals in his den. Every once in a while I would catch him staring at it. He hasn't dated anyone since my mom died, says he's too busy to date, but I think there is more to it. I think one of the girls in that picture broke his heart or something."

Blaine didn't know what to say, or even think. How could Xander not know his dad was gay?

"I just figured she was the most likely candidate, since none of the other girls in the picture look like someone he'd be interested in. But Ms. Zizes seems like she might have been his type, you know, someone who was interested in football and hockey and all."

"Uh, well, I don't know what to tell you, Xander. I think you really should ask your dad about this."

The boy shrugged again. "I've tried asking him why he doesn't date. He just says he isn't interested, and changes the subject. I mean, I know he and my mom weren't in love. And he can't be using me as an excuse not to date someone, cause I've told him I don't mind if he dates someone. So I think he's still pining over someone in that picture."

"Xander, I..." Blaine didn't want to seem to be brushing the boy off, but he really didn't know what to say. Fortunately he was saved from having to say anything when his phone rang. "I'm sorry, it's my husband, I have to take this. Just talk to your dad. I'm sure he'll talk to you."

…

"And I just felt like a deer in the headlights as he kept talking! I had no clue what to say!" Blaine said as they got ready for bed that night. Bee was sharing Lizzie's bed, while Noah slept in Bee's. As expected, both Hummel Anderson children had been excited to have the younger boy there. Lizzie had sang Noah's favorite songs, and Bee helped him with his dinner, as Chester had sat on the boy's lap and purred. Noah had loved that, petting the large cat enthusiastically. Bee said he was practicing being a good big brother, which had both of his fathers beaming with pride.

"You don't think Dave has slipped back into the closet, do you?" Kurt asked. "I mean, maybe it's just a misunderstanding. Maybe Dave really is just too busy to date, and doesn't realize Xander doesn't know?"

Blaine shrugged. "I really don't know, Kurt. But something else has been bothering about the conversation as well. From what Xander was saying, I think Dave still has feelings for you."

"What?" The pale man stopped turning down the comforter and looked at his husband in disbelief. "That can't be right. Dave and I talked after his suicide attempt. He said he was over his crush on me. And that was all it ever was, just a crush. It's not like he was ever in love with me. I mean, you were the one who actually dated him!"

"Yeah, and the only reason he and I ended up dating was because of you rejecting us. We bonded over our misery, so to speak."

Now Kurt was frowning. "Are you somehow implying this is my fault?"

"No! No, of course not! I'm just saying that perhaps he only told you he was over you. You were 'the one that got away,' after all. I just think we need to talk to Dave about this, find out what is going on. If he does still have feelings for you, we need to find a way to help him move on."

Kurt sighed. "You're right, we do need to talk to him about this. How do we want to do this?"

Blaine moved around the bed and hugged the taller man. "I'll call him in for a parent teacher conference. You can just happen to 'drop in' on us."

Kurt nodded, leaning on the darker man, kissing him. "I love you."

Blaine smiled. "Just remember who said it first."

…

Blaine smiled as the first group finished their performance of _Caterpillars Gonna Fly_ from the movie musical _Caterpillars._ "That was great! Your harmonies were spot on, and I loved your arrangement! Good job!"

The group of four, two boys and two girls, bowed as the rest of the class clapped again. "Okay, who wants to go next? Johnny? Is your group ready?"

"Yes, we are." He was joined at the front of the class by Danny Schuester and a girl named Jen, who sat down at the piano. She began to play, and the trio began to harmonize.

 _ **You're broken down and tired  
Of living life on a merry go round  
And you can't find the fighter  
But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out  
And move mountains  
We gonna walk it out  
And move mountains**_

 _ **And I'll rise up  
I'll rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
I'll rise unafraid  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousand times again  
And I'll rise up  
High like the waves  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousands times again  
For you  
For you  
For you  
For you**_

 _ **When the silence isn't quiet  
And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe  
And I know you feel like dying  
But I promise we'll take the world to its feet  
And move mountains  
We'll take it to its feet  
And move mountains**_

 _ **And I'll rise up  
I'll rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
I'll rise unafraid  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousand times again  
For you  
For you  
For you  
For you**_

 _ **All we need, all we need is hope  
And for that we have each other  
And for that we have each other  
We will rise  
We will rise  
We'll rise, oh oh  
We'll rise**_

 _ **I'll rise up  
Rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I will rise a thousands times again  
And we'll rise up  
Rise like the waves  
We'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
We'll rise up  
And we'll do it a thousands times again  
For you oh oh oh oh oh  
For you oh oh oh oh oh  
For you oh oh oh oh oh  
For you**_

The class stood and cheered as their performance came to an end.

"Wow, guys! That was beautiful! You guys make my job so hard trying to decide on a set list! Again, the harmonies were spot on, and I loved that your voices complimented each other so well! You reminded me of my a Capella days!"

The class laughed. "Okay, whose next?"

…

Kurt drove Noah to Quinn's office in Akron, listening to the boy babble along with the radio the entire time. He wheeled the boy in through the lobby, where the former cheerleader was waiting for him. Noah laughed when he saw her, and she knelt beside him.

"Hey, little man, did you have fun at Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine's last night?"

"Mamama!" Was his reply, tugging on her hair and laughing.

"Thanks again for watching him for me, Kurt. I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem, really. Bee especially enjoyed having him around. How is your mom?"

Quinn sighed. "The good news is, she didn't break her hip after all, it's just a deep bruise. The wrist is broken, though. Thankfully it was a clean break, and they were able to set it. She's home now, sleeping off the pain medicine."

"Well, that's good, at least. Now, how are _you_ doing?" Kurt asked, noting the pale complexion and dark circles under the woman's eyes.

"I'm...managing. Barely."

"You need to start taking better care of yourself. Listen, Tana and Brit are in town for the week. Let's all get together Friday night at our place. I'll invite Sam and Julia, and Tina and Artie. Heck, even Zizes is back in town. My dad and Carole can babysit all the munchkins, and we'll just sit around and relax. I'll make dinner, we'll drink some wine, and talk about anything other than law and politics!"

The blue eyed blonde smiled at him. "Sounds great. Thanks, Kurt."

He hugged her, then hugged Noah. "You take care of your Mama, okay?"

The boy grinned at him, and gnawed on a Nutter Butter Cookie.

Kurt was halfway back to Lima when Blaine called. "I've set up a meeting with Dave for Friday during my lunch break."

"Great, I'll drop in about ten minutes in. By the way, I've invited Quinn over for dinner with us and Santana and Britt Friday night. I'm gonna invite Sam and Julia, and Artie and Tina as well. Why don't you invite Zizes?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too."


	10. Memory Lane

**A/N Insomnia really sucks. I fell asleep before eleven PM, and woke up before three AM, and could not get back to sleep. I tried working on Live Passionately Tonight, but I'm still stuck, while this chapter just literally hit me out of the blue! And then my internet crashed, and I couldn't post it!**

 **A lot of you have been asking about Xander, and I love how everyone has responded to him. To tell you the truth, he keeps amazing me as well. For instance, I just learned tonight that he plays the cello! He is quickly becoming one of my favorite characters.**

 **There is still time to take the poll in my bio! Who should be the new leader of Vocal Adrenaline? So far Hunter Clarington is in the lead by one vote, while Bryan Ryan and Clint are tied.**

 **If you aren't familiar with the song the last group performs, check out Standing Outside the Fire on YouTube. In case you hadn't noticed, my musical knowledge is somewhat eclectic. I love music in general, and don't limit myself on what I listen to (although I'm not a huge fan of profanity laced rap). I will use country music when it fits the theme. I'll also use classic rock, show tunes, and even renaissance music if it works with the story.**

 **Hope all my US readers had a great Thanksgiving!**

 **Reviews Always Welcome!**

…

Memory Lane

They met in the auditorium Friday morning to listen to the final group perform, and to work on their choreography for the two songs they were still debating on for the Invitational. Blaine was eager to get started.

"Okay, Xander, Brenda, Eric, and Juliet, are you ready?"

The quartet nodded and took the stage, where they were joined by the dance team, Titan Beats, which included twins Alyssa and Alaina, as well as Beth Corcoran. Blaine was surprised when Xander took center stage carrying a cello. He sat down, and after a moment began to play a fast paced intro. Juliet joined him after a few bars, playing a violin. The strings faded a little as Brenda began to play guitar, and Eric kept the beat with a tambourine. As the youngest member of New Directions began to sing, Blaine was blown away by the talent on display.

 _ **We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned **_

The dancers entered into the performance, swaying and twirling, flowing effortlessly to the music.

 _ **We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned **_

_**But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire **_

The strings ramped up again as they moved into the next verse. The rest of the quartet began to add their voices to the mix as well.

 _ **We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall **_

_**We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all **_

The dancers kicked it up another notch as the music reached a frenzied pace, their movements emulating the flames the singers sang about.

 _ **They're so hell-bent on giving, walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire **_

_**Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire **_

Xander and Eric's voices rose as they sang the next part, the deeper bass of Eric's voice perfectly complimenting Xander's lower tenor range perfectly.

 _ **There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire **_

Brenda and Juliet rejoined the boys, providing a sweet echo for the final stretch as the instruments faded out, the beat carried by clapping hands, tambourine, and tapping on the guitar's strings.

 _ **Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire **_

_**Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire **_

The rest of the class jumped to their feet and cheered for the quartet and the dancers.

"Wow, that was incredible! I didn't know you could play the cello, Xander!" Blaine said, still clapping. The young boy just shrugged. "Well, you've all given me so much to think about! I'll announce the winners this afternoon. For now let's work on _Rise."_

…

Kurt pulled into the high school parking lot at eleven fifty five. He was fifteen minutes earlier than he had planned, but his meeting with his campaign committee had finished earlier than expected. He stopped by the teacher's lounge to say hi to Sam and Zizes, and waved to Nick as he passed his classroom on the way to the Blaine's office. He knocked lightly on the door frame.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine smiled when he looked up at him.

"Hi! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked. "Hello, Dave! It's good to see you again."

Dave just nodded in his direction, a look of confusion on his face. "Hey, Kurt."

"Okay, Listen, Dave," Blaine said. "The real reason we called you here is to talk about Xander, but not about his grades or how he is doing in school."

The large male just looked more confused. "Is something wrong? Is he having problems?"

Kurt smiled and sat down on the corner of Blaine's desk. "He seems to think you are suffering from a broken heart, and that is why you won't date anyone."

"What?"

Blaine sat back in his chair a little, folding his hands across his chest. "Why haven't you told him you're gay?"

The former jock paled at the question. "I thought he knew?"

Blaine shook his head. "He seems to be under the impression that some girl other than his mother messed you up. He says he's often found you staring at a photograph of the original New Directions at Nationals in New York, and wondered which one of the girls it was."

Dave looked uncomfortable, squirming a little in his seat.

"Dave," Kurt asked gently. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

"What? No! No! It's not like that!" He sighed and leaned forward, putting his face in his hands. "I do have feelings, but not like that. I feel guilty for the way I treated you, and the others. I almost screwed up your life. I did screw up Keri's life. Xander's mother," he clarified, seeing the confusion on their faces.

He took a deep breath. "I don't want to screw up anyone else's life. Especially not Xander's!"

"Dad?" The voice startled all three of the men. They looked up at the door to see the boy in question looking at them in confusion. "What's going on?"

Dave swallowed hard. "Xan, hey. Look, there is somethings I think we need to talk about."

"Am I in trouble or something?" The boy asked, looking from one man to another, and back at his dad.

"No, but I may be," Dave said, trying to smile jokingly.

"Do you want Kurt and I to leave you two alone?" Blaine asked.

The one time football player shook his head. "No, it will be easier if you two stay."

"What's going on, Dad?"

Taking a deep breath, the large man looked at the younger version of himself. "I've told you that I wasn't a very nice person when I was in high school. I was a bully and I made a lot of people miserable. Kurt was one of those people." He nodded towards the auburn haired man. "As a matter of fact, he was the one I targeted most, because he was everything I was afraid of. Because he was everything I was, but he wasn't afraid to show it."

Xander just looked at the glasz eyed man, and back again. "I don't understand."

Dave sighed. "He was gay, and out, and proud, and no matter how much I or any of the other jocks tried to destroy his self worth, he held his head high, not caring what any of us said or thought."

They could see the boy processing this information. "You're gay?"

Dave nodded. "For a long time, I hid it from everyone, even myself, until my senior year of high school. People found out, and I tried to kill myself. Your grandfather found me before it was too late, though. I've come to accept it since then. I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I thought you knew."

"How could I? You never dated anyone after mom died. And you never really talked about high school, other than telling me you didn't want me to end up like you."

Dave was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to hurt anyone the way I hurt so many people."

Xander nodded. "So, is that why you never date anyone?"

His father sighed. "I'm just afraid I'm going to do something to screw it all up."

"Why? You aren't like that anymore. You're a great guy. You deserve to find someone who makes you happy."

"He's right," Blaine said. "You've changed for the better, and what happened in the past is in the past. You need to let go of the guilt. Kurt forgave you years ago. I forgave you. It's time for you to forgive yourself."

"Come to our house for dinner tonight. The Unholy Trinity will be there, along with Sam and Artie and Tina. Zizes will be there too. Xander, I know you don't need a babysitter, but you are welcome to help my dad and stepmom out with the kids if you want."

Dave looked at his son. Xander shrugged his shoulders. They talked for a short while longer, and then father and son left. Blaine stood and moved around the desk to hug his husband.

"Well, that went better than I expected."

Kurt smiled and hugged him back. "Yes. I was worried for nothing."

Blaine laughed. "I still have forty minutes left for lunch. Want to join me?"

"I'd love to. It will give us some time to go over the list of donor eggs. I have it in my satchel."

…

"Kurt, I don't know how you do it!" Tina exclaimed.

"What's that?" He asked, pouring her another glass of sparkling cider.

"Run a campaign, take care of your kids, and still have time to cook this fabulous meal!"

The auburn haired man laughed. "Well, the kids help a lot, Blaine too. As for the meal, it really wasn't that hard. Most of it was made in advance, I just had to heat it up."

"Well, you have to give me the recipe for this seafood soup!" Quinn said, scooping up the last bite of the rich broth.

"I'll email it to you later."

"Me too!" Tina and Julia echoed.

"I'm not a big fan of seafood," Lauren stated, "But I do love this salad. Are these dried cranberries?"

"Yes, and cashews, both soaked in orange juice."

"So, Dave, I heard you were working with at risk kids," Artie said, cutting into his slice of prime rib. "My coworker, Edward, is about to start filming a story about community outreach programs. Would you mind letting him interview you?"

"Oh, uh, sure. That would be great, actually. We're getting ready to launch a new program at the center that will give kids a place to hang out after school while their parents are at work. There will be tutoring available, along with activities such as sports, music, and games."

"That sounds like a great idea," Sam said. "Wish they had something like that when I was growing up."

Dave nodded. "I was actually going to ask you if I could post fliers at the high school for volunteers to help mentor the younger kids. Right now we are short staffed, which is why we didn't get the program out at the beginning of the school year as we had hoped."

"I'll volunteer," Julia said, taking a sip of water. Sam's fiancee was tall, willowy, with red hair and grey green eyes. "If you'd like, I can set up a theater workshop if the kids are interested. We could put on a show for the Holidays."

"That would be great!" Dave said, smiling.

"Yeah, and they could use the auditorium at the high school!" Sam added.

"You should set up a trunk for the Trunk or Treat Halloween street party my dad is organizing," Kurt said.

A huge smile broke across Sam's face. "Yes! You could dress up as a zombie again! Remember that time when we did that song, _She's not There?_ You were great in that number!"

Dave blushed, but Blaine just grinned. "Yeah, Kurt and I never got to see you in the zombie make up, but we saw you in the _Thriller_ number. Xander must get his talent from you!"

"Nah, that's all him," Dave deflected. "By the way, he was so excited when you told him his group would be doing their number at the Invitational. Thanks for that."

"Hey, don't thank me, they earned it! That kid is amazing! I think the only thing he doesn't do well is dance!"

Dave actually laughed at that. "Yeah, dancing isn't his strong suit. It frustrates him, he always wants to be perfect at everything."

"Well, at least he's not as bad at it as Finn was!" Kurt said, smiling fondly.

Brittany giggled. "Finn didn't know his left foot from his right! But I could teach Xander how to dance!"

"That would be awesome, Brittany!" Blaine said. "Maybe while you two are staying in town you could teach dance at the high school. And Santana, you can take over the cheer squad!"

The dark haired woman frowned. "You mean the Cheerios?"

"They aren't called that anymore," Sam said. "Sue Sylvester had the name trademarked, and when she retired, they had to change the name. They are called the Titan Rush now. The girl's soccer coach has been coaching them up till now, but she's been complaining about not having enough time for both."

"Sure, I can take over for a while until you get someone else. Mercedes isn't going on tour until summer, and I can manage the recording of her last three songs for the new album from here. She and George are going on vacation for a couple weeks anyway." George Carver was Mercedes boyfriend and head of her security detail.

"Okay, now that all the networking is done," Kurt said as he placed a cake stand on the table with a magnificent Black Forrest Cake on it, "Blaine and I have an announcement. We've selected the donor eggs, and we have our appointments with the fertility doctor next week!"

"Congrats, guys!" The gathered guests drank a toast to the couple.

"We should do this more often," Tina said, taking a bite from her slice of cake.

"Yeah," Julia said. "Maybe we can take turns hosting dinners, once a month?"

"Sounds like a plan. And maybe we can invite The Schuesters, and Marley and Jake next time." Kurt said.

They all agreed, and Tina agreed to host the next gathering. After dinner, they moved to the living room, where they continued to talk as they played Rummy. It was nearing midnight before they all headed home. As they said goodnight to their guests, Blaine reminded them about Lizzie and Bee's concert the following Saturday.

The kids were all spending the night at Burt's house, so Kurt and Blaine had the house to themselves. They took advantage of the rarity by cuddling on the couch, kissing.

Kurt sighed between kisses. "It was nice seeing everyone tonight. Tina and Julia are right, we should definitely make this a regular event."

Blaine grinned at him. "Which, having dinner with our friends, or having your parents watch the kids so we can make out like teenagers on the couch?"

Kurt smacked him on the shoulder, but laughed. "You know what I meant."

Blaine smirked and kissed along his jaw. "Dave seemed to enjoy himself."

"Yeah, and it was brilliant of Artie to bring up the idea of the news story."

Blaine laughed. "Of course you just had to whisper the idea into his ear. Isn't Edward gay?"

"So? Just because I happen to know that Dave is so his type, doesn't mean I'm trying to set them up."

"Of course not," Blaine teased. "Has anyone ever told you you're a hopeless romantic?"

Kurt just blushed. "Let's go to bed."


	11. Concerts and Competitions

**A/N I am going to try and get this story caught up before Christmas! They are still in September! This chapter will cover Lizzie's concert and New Direction's invitational at Carmel High! You'll learn who Vocal Adrenaline's new coach is! And another old friend pops up unexpectedly!**

 **I will try and post another chapter later this week, and two chapters each week before Christmas. Some of the chapters may skip large chunks of time, but I promise you won't miss anything!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Concerts and Competitions

The following days seemed to drag on for Kurt. It was an endless week of meetings, campaigning, interviews, commercial shoots, and more meetings. Twice he came home after Blaine and the kids had finished dinner.

He picked Blaine up at the high school at lunch time on Friday, and they drove to the doctor's office in Columbus, and quickly filled out the paperwork, and had their vitals checked and blood work done. Afterwards, they sat in the waiting room, reading magazines, receiving only curious glances from the predominately female clients.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson? Dr. Wilde is ready to see you now." They followed the nurse back to the consultation room.

"No way!" Blaine said, staring at the blonde woman sitting at the desk.

Kurt blinked in surprise. "Kitty?"

"You're a doctor?" Blaine asked.

"Well, hello to you, too. Why do you seem so surprised by my profession?"

Kurt laughed. "No offense, but I always pictured you more along the lines of the next Sue Sylvester, minus the disdain for anything to do with the arts."

She smiled at him. "I had planned on becoming a cheer coach, but after I tore my ACL freshman year of college, I switched to premed, with the intention of going into sports medicine, but my interests changed over time. Didn't Artie or Tina tell you? I'm the one who did their IVF, both times."

Blaine smacked his head. "They just said that 'Dr. Katriona Wilde' was the best fertility doctor in the region. I never connected the name."

"Yes, well, I go by Kat now."

"No more Kitty?" Kurt asked.

"Let's just say I've put away the claws."

"Well, it's great to see you again," Blaine said. "How have you been? Are you married? Dating anyone?"

She smiled, and held up her left hand, showing off the engagement ring there. "The wedding is in March, his name is Greg, and he's a surgeon at Columbus Presbyterian."

"That's great!" Kurt said. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Now, I've gone over the files from the clinic in New York where you were seen before, as well as gotten the preliminary results from your blood work today. Kurt, everything looks good on your end, but Blaine, you're A1c came back elevated. Now before you panic, that just means there seems to be too much sugar in your blood. It shouldn't affect the procedure, but you will probably want to get that checked by your regular doctor."

The dark haired man nodded. "The next step is to collect sperm samples from each of you, I recommend holding off on intercourse for at least four days before you give your samples, just to make certain we get the best results. Have you selected your donor eggs?"

"Yes, the cryo-bank can deliver them when ever we're ready for them." Kurt squeezed his husband's hand.

"Good, and have you selected a surrogate yet?"

"Brittany is going to do it. She has an appointment with you on Monday for the preliminary exam."

"Well then, gentlemen, it looks like we are all set to try and make some babies. Once Brittany has been given the all clear, we'll set up the appointment to collect your samples and get the ball rolling."

They thanked her, and invited her and her fiance to join them for dinner sometime.

As they drove home they held hands and sang along to the radio. Kurt slowly began to relax, the stress of the week falling away. "This feels like deja vu."

"What does?"

Kurt smiled. "This drive. It reminds me of when we used to drive back and forth from Dalton back in the day, before you transferred to McKinley."

Blaine smiled. "Before or after I realized my feelings for you?"

"Well, we are holding hands."

"So does that mean we are going to stop at that rest area and make out in the back seat?" Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed. "Well, we could, but do you really want to explain to my dad why we were late picking up the kids?"

Blaine laughed, and brought the pale man's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "I guess not."

…

"Ladies and gentlemen," Marley said into the mic. "Welcome to Neil Armstrong Elementary's fall concert. To open our program, please welcome to the stage Burt and Elizabeth Hummel Anderson."

Kurt quickly focused the video camera on the stage as his children took their places. As Bee began to play the opening bars of _America, the Beautiful,_ he couldn't stop the tear that slipped from his glasz eye. His little boy had come so far in just a short amount of time. The boy still didn't talk much outside of their home, and he had been nervous about playing piano in front of so many people tonight, but Lizzie had reminded him that he had played perfectly during rehearsals the day before, and that if he got scared, to just pretend he was playing for Dad and Daddy, and that no one else was there.

The intro ended, and Lizzie began to sing.

 _ **O beautiful for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain  
For purple mountain majesties, above the fruited plain  
America, America, God shed His grace on thee  
And crown thy good with brotherhood, from sea to shining sea **_

At the end of the concert the families mingled in the cafeteria where refreshments were served. Kurt and Blaine and the Schuesters were talking about the upcoming Carmel High school Invitational, when Burt approached them along with a couple other men.

"Kurt, Blaine, Will, these gentlemen asked me to introduce them. This is Jack Grissom and Harold Jorgenson. They are the ones organizing the Trunk or Treat downtown."

They shook hands. Jack, the taller man, smiled at Kurt and Blaine. "You're children are very talented, but that's not too surprising considering who their parents are."

"Thank you," Kurt said, smiling.

"We'd like to talk to you about the entertainment for the Trunk or Treat," Harold said. " We'd like McKinley high to provide some of the music," he said to Will and Blaine, before turning to Kurt. "And now after hearing how talented your daughter is, we'd like her to sing as well."

"Wow," Blaine said, looking from the men to his husband. "We're honored, of course."

"Of course," Kurt added. "We'll talk to her about it and let you know!"

"Great!" Jack said. "Burt has our number, we can get together next week and work out the details!"

…

The following week was a busy one for Blaine as New Directions prepared for their first competition, as well as preparing for their next appointment with Dr. Kat. Brittany had been given the all clear on Monday, and they were scheduled for the specimen collection on Thursday. The Invitational would be Friday afternoon, and then Saturday they would drive to Columbus again for the IVF procedure.

Because their schedules were so busy on Thursday, Kurt and Blaine had appointments at different times. Kurt went in first thing that morning, while Blaine made the trip at the end of the school day, while Jeff oversaw rehearsals. Duly Noted would be competing at another invitational the following week, while High Jynx was competing that afternoon at Jane Addams's Academy. The former reform school now had a reputation for being one of the best all girls prep school in the state. The Troubletones had opted not to compete in any of the Invitationals, but had chosen to enter the Battle of Choirs sponsored by the Ohio Arts Foundation.

Blaine arrived at the clinic with only five minutes to spare before his appointment. An older nurse showed him to a collection room, handed him a cup, and smirked as she told him to enjoy himself. He glanced around the room with it's collection of magazines that made him cringe, the selection of videos that made him want to gag, and thought this was going to take all night.

This was his least favorite part about the whole process. At least when they had been planning for Lizzie, Kurt had been with him, and had...given him a helping hand, so to speak. When they were trying for Bee the first time, Blaine had returned the favor. After that attempt failed, Blaine wasn't able to go with Kurt the second time, as he'd been in LA helping Cooper propose to his then girlfriend.

Blaine sighed. Thinking of his brother certainly wouldn't help the situation. He tried picturing his husband, starting with those long legs that went on and on, teasingly confined by those damn tight jeans he still insisted on wearing, the ones that lovingly hugged that fine ass that drove him wild when they danced.

He smirked to himself when he felt the first stirrings in his pants. Maybe he'd be able to get through this on his own after all. But after twenty minutes of imagining all sorts of situations with Kurt and almost getting himself there, only to open his eyes and have them fall on images of nearly naked females, killing the mood, he had to admit this wasn't working. With a sigh of frustration, he pulled out his phone.

"Honey?" Just the sound of Kurt's voice was enough to help him relax. "What's up? How'd the appointment go?"

Blaine sighed again. "I'm having a little trouble..."

"Trouble as in...?"

Blaine groaned. "You know what I mean!"

"Okay, sweetie, just calm down. Take a deep breath, and close your eyes." Blaine could hear a door close on the other end of the line, and knew Kurt had gone somewhere more private.

"Where are you right now?" He asked.

"I just locked myself in my dad's office at the garage. He just took the kids to pick up dinner."

Blaine groaned again. "I wish you were here with me."

"Close your eyes, Baby and listen to me. You remember how you wanted to stop at that rest area last week and relive our Dalton days?"

Blaine took a shaky breath, closing his eyes. "Y-yeah."

"Do you remember when we stopped there on the way to your house that night after West Side Story?"

"Uh huh. You were nervous about getting caught, but you saw how hard I was and wanted to help me relax a little."

"Mm hmm." It was Kurt's turn to groan. "You were so anxious you were almost bouncing in your seat. You kept saying we didn't need to do this, that we could wait until we were both ready. I pulled into the rest area, and it was abandoned as usual at that time of night. I kissed you and told you I was ready."

Blaine shuddered as he recalled that night. "We were both so nervous, I can't even remember which one of us started giggling first as we began to explore...south of the border."

Kurt laughed softly over the phone. "Your hand was cold, and it tickled at first because you were too scared to touch me."

Blaine moaned. "You weren't scared at all, you were so bold when you slid your hand inside my pants."

Kurt's laughter trilled once more. "I was scared, too! But after everything that had happened my junior year I swore I would never let fear rule my life again. Besides, you were driving me nuts with those sounds you were making. I wanted to rip your clothes off right then and there, but I couldn't. There wasn't enough room in that damn little car..."

"Damn Kurt! I'm coming!" Blaine cried out, only barely remembering to place the specimen cup where it could capture his release. He dropped the phone as his body shook from the pleasure.

After a few moments trying to catch his breath, he fumbled with his pants and picked up the phone.

"Kurt?"

"I'm still here, sweetie."

"I love you."

"Love you too!"

…

Friday afternoon, Kurt arrived at the high school to help Blaine supervise the kids on the bus to Akron. It was the first time he'd gotten to spend more than a few minutes with most of the kids, and enjoyed getting to know some of them.

They were nearly to Carmel High when he sat down beside his husband. "So, who is coaching VA now? I know it's not Shelby."

"You know, I don't know? I heard they replaced the director just a few weeks ago. Rumor has it that when they found out I had taken over New Directions, they decided to change things up drastically. After their topple from the show choir hierarchy, they've been desperate to get back to the top. Nick said they even approached him!"

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. We're here. Who else is competing?"

"There are six schools competing today from all over Ohio." Thanks to the push to expand the arts in schools, there were now more competitive show choirs across the region. The number of schools competing at each Sectionals had doubled from three to six, and in some areas eight. Regionals had increased to ten schools. With High Jynx's win at their invitational the night before, there was some pressure on New Directions to do well.

Blaine joined the queue to check them in while Kurt took the kids and found the dressing rooms. They politely greeted the other choirs they passed, but there was no sign of Vocal Adrenaline or their new coach.

Kurt recognized the director of one of the choirs as the former Gerber Baby, Harmony. He smirked silently to himself. He'd followed her short lived career after high school. She had gotten cast in a day time soap opera as the Broadway bound daughter of the elite family, only to have her character turn out to be a drug addict who ruins her career by showing up on her opening night stoned and unable to perform. Critics had been harsh and called her performance overly dramatic and overacted. She'd been in a couple of commercials since, but her acting career was pretty much over.

Blaine caught up to them as Kurt was running them through their vocal warm ups. "Okay, we drew fourth slot. Vocal Adrenaline got last. That gives us a chance to check out a few of the other choirs. Why don't we take our seats now?"

They watched the first two choirs perform, as well as the first song of the third choir. While Harmony's choir had done well, the other two seemed to be lacking something to make them stand out. There were no solos, and very basic dance moves. Perhaps they were saving their best for Sectionals, where it would really count.

Kurt watched New Directions take the stage, and joined in the enthusiastic cheering after Alyssa and Alaina's duet finished. He was surprised by the group's second number, tearing up as they performed the original number, _Light it Up_ that his New Directions had done at their first Nationals. And then the crowd had absolutely gone wild when Xander and his group began to play the intro for _Standing Outside the Fire._ The energy the group had put forth had definitely won the crowd over so far.

After the fifth group had performed, Kurt decided that they were possibly equal in talent to this new group of New Directions kids, but didn't think they had done enough to win. At last it was the home choir's turn, and when the new director was introduced, Kurt's jaw hit the floor.

No way. That couldn't be right. He had been banned from any kind of participation in competitive show choir after what he had done! But there he stood, looking ramrod straight, his military haircut sharp enough to cut. Hunter Clarington. As Vocal Adrenaline began to perform, Kurt could see his husband standing near the stage, fuming as well.

There would definitely be an inquiry made as to how the man who had single handedly destroyed the reputation of the Dalton Academy Warblers by using performance enhancing drugs was being allowed to coach another show choir.

In the end, however, the judges were unimpressed with VA's mechanical perfection and soulless singing, and New Directions had won.


	12. Life Comes at You

**A/N This chapter is going to jump from mid September to mid October. After this chapter, if you haven't already read my Somewhere, Halloween one shot, I will re-post it here.**

 **I'm not a doctor, I know nothing of how IVF works, but I assume that ten years from now they'll have made many new advances in the technique...**

 **No poll right now, but I will be taking suggestions for Baby names! Both for Klaine's babies and Tina and Artie's new twins! Leave your suggestions in the reviews! Oh, and they receive some shocking news! (I'm writing this story and it even shocked me!)**

 **Shout out to Alex B. Goode for the new name of the JV choir!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Life Comes at You

Blaine was still fuming about Hunter on Saturday during the drive to Columbus. They had talked to Mr. Schuester after the competition, but his hands were tied. The position of choir director was not an educational position, so the school did not have to clear the candidates with the superintendent's office. They had lodged a complaint with the state's show choir board, but there had been no one in the office at that time of evening, so there was nothing they could do about it until Monday.

What had really made Blaine angry, though, was the fact that after the competition, he had caught Hunter and several members of VA openly trying to lure some of the New Directions kids, and some of the more talented students from the other choirs into transferring to Carmel. None of the McKinley students had shown any interest, thankfully, although one of the girls from Harmony's group had given Hunter her phone number.

Blaine had only calmed down once they reached the outskirts of Columbus, and only because Kurt had taken his hand and squeezed it. "Relax, sweetheart. There's nothing we can do about it right now. Let's just think about our future right now."

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry I've been lousy company today."

"Don't worry about it. I know you're upset, I am too. You'll talk to the choir board on Monday, and everything will work out fine. Today we'll watch our babies be implanted, and then we'll take Santana and Brittany to a nice dinner to celebrate."

Blaine smiled. "Has anyone ever told you you're perfect?"

"Only you," Kurt replied, smiling back.

They arrived at the clinic a short time later and found the two women waiting for them in the lobby. Blaine hugged Brittany.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us!" He said as Kurt also hugged the woman.

"How are things going with the adoption?" Kurt asked.

Santana grinned. "Your dad cleared most of the paperwork, and wrote an excellent letter of recommendation. We're just waiting for the Kenyan government to give the okay. Hopefully Ke'Andre will be here by Christmas!"

"That's great news! Congratulations! And remember, we're just a phone call away if you need anything!" Blaine said, hugging the Latina as well.

"Ladies, gentlemen," Dr. Kat said from the hallway. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Kurt said, offering Brittany his arm to escort her, even as Blaine offered Santana his. "Thank you for letting us come in on a Saturday for this, Kitty. We really appreciate it."

She smiled at them. "It's not a problem. I had another appointment this morning anyway. My schedule is pretty flexible."

A nurse lead Brittany into a separate room to take her vitals and get her changed into a hospital gown, while Kat lead the rest to the observation lounge over the operating room where the procedure would take place.

"We successfully fertilized the donor eggs Thursday evening. Both of them are doing well. There is one female and one male embryo. As you know, it will be at least a week until we know if the procedure worked, and if one or both embryos have taken. Do either of you have any questions?"

When neither of them spoke up, she smiled again. "Good. I'm going to get scrubbed up. Once Brittany is ready, we'll get this ball rolling."

Santana sat down in the theater style seats, looking around the operating room with interest. "You know I really didn't get to see what was going on when it was me strapped to the table. All I remember was that fertility doc you used in New York had cold hands."

Kurt sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "We never did say how much we appreciated you agreeing to try again when the first embryo didn't take. We saw how upset you were over it, too."

She shrugged. "I admit I cried too. It wasn't even a part of me, but I felt like I had done something wrong, that it was my fault it didn't take. I almost said no when you asked me to try again, because I was so afraid it would fail again."

Blaine sat on her other side and hugged her. "It wasn't your fault. Statistically speaking, it was bound to happen at least once. We never blamed you, nor will we blame Brittany if one or neither embryos implant this time. We're just very thankful for the chance to try!"

She wiped a tear from her eye as she hugged them both. Before any of them could speak again, Brittany was lead into the OR and lay down on the table, waving up at the trio as she spotted them through the glass. Kat came in a moment later.

Kurt and Blaine held Santana's hands through out the twenty minute long procedure, as first Kat used a ultrasound to decide on the best place to insert the embryos, and then transferred them using a long needle.

"That was the part I hated," Santana whispered. "No matter how well they numb the area, that sucker hurt like a bitch! I was sore for two days after the first try."

Blaine smiled and kissed her forehead. "And yet you agreed to let them do it again!"

"Yeah, and then spent the next nine months acting like a raging bitch because of those damn hormones!" She laughed.

Kurt laughed as well. "You were pretty scary during that time. I was a little nervous that when the time finally came, you'd refuse to hand Bee over, you were so protective of him during the pregnancy."

"It's weird," she said. "While I was carrying him, I knew he wasn't mine, but those maternal instincts I never knew I had just kicked in. But once he was born, I knew he was meant to be with you. I could see it in the way you looked at him and held him. Besides, could you actually see me changing diapers or walking around with spit-up on my clothes?"

Both men laughed and hugged her again.

…

Monday afternoon, Kurt came home to find Blaine making chicken Alfredo, and immediately knew something was wrong.

"The show choir board knew about Hunter's appointment as director of Vocal Adrenaline." He began chopping up the chicken with more force than necessary. "Apparently his father put a lot of pressure on them to lift the ban. They finally agreed, with the stipulation that VA submit to weakly drug testing. He swears he's turned over a new leaf, but I'll believe it when I see it."

All Kurt could do was offer his husband silent support. Dalton Academy might no longer exist, but it had been a large part of Blaine's life for two years. When the Warblers had thrown away nearly a century of tradition and honor by taking the performance enhancing drugs, Blaine had been crushed. And then, just when they were beginning to repair their reputation, the school had burned down.

Seeing the man that had destroyed the Warbler's prestige once again leading a show choir was like destroying the school all over again.

…

Kurt and Blaine went with Brittany the first week of October to the first ultrasound after the procedure to see if it had been successful. Dr. Kat smiled reassuringly at them as she pointed to the screen. "Well, I have good news for you. Not only have both embryos taken, but you apparently got a bonus. One of the embryos has split."

At first Blaine and Kurt just looked at her in confusion. She pointed to one embryo, and then to a second, and then to a third. "Congratulations. It looks like you will be having three babies!"

Kurt looked like he was about to faint. "Triplets?"

They were still both in shock at the news when they picked up the kids from Burt and Carole's house. Carole was the first to notice that something was off.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at the doctor's appointment?"

Burt looked at them in concern. "You didn't lose one of the babies, did you?"

Kurt almost laughed hysterically at that. "No, we didn't lose one. We gained one."

His parents just looked at him in confusion, and then Carole seemed to understand. "Three?"

Kurt nodded.

"Three what?" Lizzie asked, coming through the door from the kitchen.

Blaine picked up Bee, who was standing beside her. "Well, you know how we were trying to have another baby? And then we told you we might have two?"

The girl's eyes got big with excitement. "Three babies?"

Kurt and Blaine both nodded. "Both embryos took, and one of them has split!"

"Which one?" Bee asked. The adults laughed at that. Carole was the one to explain.

"They won't know for sure until the babies are old enough to tell which is male and which is female."

Burt grinned as he ruffled Lizzie's hair. "Looks like we're having a baby boom in Lima. Your friend Marley is due at the end of the month, Tina is expecting twins in early February, and now you two are having triplets!"

"Don't tell anyone else." Kurt said. "We've already sworn Brittany and Santana to secrecy. We'll tell everyone at the same time at Marley's baby shower next Friday night."

They'd decided that they would turn their new tradition of getting together on the second Friday of every month into a surprise baby shower for Marley this time. Jake would be there that night as well. They hadn't seen much of him yet, as he commuted to Akron daily for work.

"Well, this still calls for a celebration. Let us take you all out for dinner tonight," Burt said.

On the drive to the restaurant, Lizzie and Bee offered up some suggestions for names for the new babies.

"I'm not sure 'Brussels Sprout' is an appropriate name for a boy," Kurt said, laughing at Bee's suggestion. As they ate dinner, conversation turned to Halloween costumes.

"I think we could make you a perfect Chistery costume, Bee!" Kurt said, as Carole nodded in agreement.

"And I'm going to dress as Elphaba, and sing _Defying Gravity!"_ Lizzie proclaimed as she began eating the ice cream sundae she'd been allowed to order for dessert.

"Are you sure that's what you want to sing, sweetie?" Kurt asked. "It's a difficult song. Not that I don't think you can do it, because you always seem to do anything you set your mind on. But even some professional Broadway singers have trouble hitting that high F."

Lizzie nodded at him as she licked hot fudge from her chin. "I love that song, and I know it's one of your favorites too, daddy. I want to sing it."

Kurt smiled, and hugged her. "We'll practice it together, how about that?"

"Yes!"

…

With just over a month left until Sectionals, Blaine was working New Directions hard. On Wednesday afternoon they received a letter listing their competition. It wasn't surprising that they would be facing one of the other choirs from McKinley, and Blaine had gotten some good natured ribbing from Elia Willows when they found out they'd be competing against the Troubletones.

"We'll also be competing against Crawford Country Day, Jane Addams, Westerville High, and a first time choir from Lima Heights Adjacent."

Nick and Jeff's choirs would be facing off against each other, as well as choirs from Marysville, Beaverdam, and Bellefontaine.

"And the Hipsters are back after a seven year hiatus from competition. I hear they've got some great new talent now." Jeff said.

Even the JV squad would be competing in their own sectionals this year. They were officially changing the name of the squad to The Titan Chorale.

That afternoon during practice, Blaine brought up song selections. "The show choir committee has decided that instead of an over all theme this year, they want us to do one power ballad, an anthem, and one inspirational song, plus one song of our choice. Now, we've already discussed some options, I know, but I was wondering if anyone here would be interested in attempting to write an original song for our fourth selection?"

Several hands flew into the air. Blaine laughed. "Great! Everyone who wants to offer up a song, have something ready by Monday. It doesn't have to be complete by then, just enough to give us an idea what it will sound like. We'll let the class vote on which one to do for Sectionals!"

…

Friday night they all gathered at Artie and Tina's home, while Burt and Carole once again watched the kids. Even Kat and her fiancee joined them. Marley cried when she and Jake realized the surprise their friends had organized for them.

Because so many of the women were pregnant, they drank sparkling apple cider instead of wine, but no one really minded. Dinner was more informal than the previous gathering had been, with fruit, cheese, crackers, and finger foods being the bulk of it.

Still, they were all content to spend time with friends. After dinner, Kurt and Blaine insisted on having Mercedes in New York and Rachel in LA join them on Skype for their big announcement.

"Okay, now that we are all here, we have some big news," Kurt began, taking Brittany's hand. "As all of you know, Britt has graciously offered to be our surrogate, and Kat performed the procedure."

Blaine picked up from there, standing on Brittany's other side and putting an arm around her shoulders, while holding Santana's hand as well. "The procedure was a success!"

Their friends cheered and clapped for them.

"But wait, there's more!" Blaine said.

Kurt once again took up the narrative. "As you know, we decided to double our chances by implanting two embryos. Both of them took!"

"Twins!" Sam shouted, and Artie whooped.

"Better!" Blaine said. "One of the embryos has split. Brittany is carrying three babies for us!"

The screams from the females, both the ones present and the two on the laptop screen, were deafening. Rachel began babbling about the fact that Kurt and Blaine would now have more children than her, while Mercedes was talking about recording an album of lullabies. Tina was going on about names for the babies, and Lauren was talking about postpartum exercises to help get the women back in shape.

Kurt and Blaine just smiled as they listened to their friend's chatter. They might have talked all night if Marley hadn't let out a cry of pain and clutched her belly.

"Marley?" Jake said, in concern. Immediately Kat was at her side, checking her vitals and keeping an eye on her watch.

"Have you been having contractions?" The blonde woman asked in concern.

Marley shook her head. "I've had a few Braxton Hicks, nothing regular. I think this one just hit at the same time she was moving around, though. She's been pretty active tonight."

Kat smiled at her. "Well, I don't think you are in active labor, but keep monitoring her movement, and start writing down how often you have these Braxton Hicks and how long they last. If they start coming more often or closer together, make sure you get to the hospital. For now I think you should go home and rest."

That was pretty much the end of the evening, and they all made their way home.

As they got ready for bed that night, Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "We are so lucky. We have great friends, a wonderful family, and each other."

Kurt sighed. Could life be any more perfect?


	13. Somewhere, Halloween

**A/N If you read my Halloween one shot in this verse, the last part of this chapter will be familiar to you, I've just added some to the beginning.  
**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Somewhere, Halloween

All together there were eight original song samples presented on Monday. Alaina and Alyssa, Johnny, Danny, Jen, Brenda, Beth, Juliet, and Chris all submitted songs. There were two songs about friendship, one love song, a silly song about cruising, and three songs about being young, but the song that brought them all to tears and won the vote was Brenda's song called R.I.P. It was about the need to Raise up, Inspire and Praise children.

"Where did you come up with this idea?" Blaine asked her.

"When I was eight, my cousin committed suicide. I just thought that if he knew how wonderful he really was, maybe he'd still be here. I mean, I know that if someone is suffering from depression they probably won't hear it anyway, but if we constantly encourage kids from a young age, maybe we can save some of them."

Blaine smiled at her, even as Beth, who was sitting beside her reached out and hugged her. Blaine recalled that this girl was also the one who had sang about her grandmother with Alzheimer, and made a mental note to check in on her more often. She seemed like a well adjusted girl, but with everything that was going on in her life, he wondered if there was more to the story.

...

Even though Kurt was still trying to adjust to the thought of triplets, he still had a campaign to run, and Halloween costumes to make. He managed to combine the two tasks one afternoon when he was invited to talk to a group of business women who regularly met at a local hobby and craft shop. After he had listened to their concerns, he mentioned that he needed to pick up some supplies to make the wings for his son's Halloween costume, which had earned him a lot of respect from the women, all of whom were either mothers or grandmothers.

They all offered suggestions and gave advice on how to create the perfect flying monkey costume.

"By the way," one older woman said, smiling kindly at him as he was loading his supplies into his car. "My grandson is a huge fan of yours. He says it was because of _Somewhere, Ohio,_ that he got the courage to come out to us. I'm pretty sure you saved his life, too. Thank you, and you definitely have my vote!"

Kurt thanked her, and hugged her, giving her an autographed picture for her grandson. Hearing her say those words made him realize just how important it was for him to win this election, to continue helping kids be accepted for who they are. He wasn't just making a better world for his own children, he was changing the world for the next generation.

...

Kurt grinned as he sat back to admire his work. "There! You look positively...emerald!"

Lizzie turned to look in the mirror, smiling at the beautiful Elphaba looking back at her. "Thank you, Daddy! I love it!" She hugged him, careful not to smudge the makeup.

Next Kurt turned his attention to his husband and son, the former of which was attaching a pair of wings to the latter. "And what an adorable Chistery you make, Bee!"

The boy grinned and hunched down, scuttling around like the flying monkey he was dressed as.

"Okay, are we ready to go? The others are going to meet us there at six." Blaine asked, snapping a couple of quick pictures of the kids.

"Yes, let's get going. Grab your treat bags!"

Giggling, the two kids raced out to Kurt's SUV, getting in and buckling up.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lizzie said as they pulled out of the drive.

They pulled up a short time later a few blocks from Hummel's Tire and Lube, unable to park any closer as the road was closed off for the special event. His dad had helped organize a massive Trunk or Treat and street party, with all of the businesses in the area participating. There were over a hundred and sixty vehicles parked along the streets, offering candy and other goodies from their themed trunks. There were also games, food and drink vendors, and balloon artists. Many of the teens from McKinley were participating in the entertainment.

As they reached the garage, they spotted Tina and Artie with their twins, Alex and Alan, who were dressed as Buzz Lightyear and Woody. Standing with them were the Schuesters. Their daughter, Joani, was dressed as Winifred Sanderson from Hocus Pocus, while little Cole was dressed as a fireman.

"Hi! Where's Quinn?" Kurt asked, hugging Tina.

"She's running a little late, but she said she and Noah would be here by six fifteen." Tina informed them. "Sam and Julia are already here, they've set up their trunk not to far from here."

"Sweet. What about Marley and Jake?"

"They had to cancel," Mr. Schue informed them. "Marley's water broke an hour ago!"

"Oh my Gaga! That's great! Hope everything goes well for her and the baby!"

"Kurt! Blaine!" Burt and Carole made their way through the crowd towards them, which was no easy feat with so many people wanting to shake hands with the retiring senator.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Lizzie shouted, throwing herself into the elder Hummel's arms.

"Hey, kiddo! You ready for tonight?" The precocious girl grinned at him.

"Of course, Grandpa! I can't wait to sing for everyone!"

After her solo at the elementary school choir's concert a few weeks ago, the other organizers of the Trunk or Treat had asked her to sing as part of the night's entertainment. Kurt laughed at his daughter's confident response.

"I'm beginning to wonder if somehow some of Rachel's DNA rubbed off on our little girl, despite not actually being related to her."

"Hey guys!" Quinn said, finally reaching them, pushing not quite five year old Noah's wheelchair through the crowd. The tiny boy was dressed as Batman, his chair mocked up to resemble the Batmobile. Artie reached out and knuckle bumped him.

"What up, little dude? Awesome costume!"

The boy laughed in reply, pulling the lap blanket over his head.

"Sorry we're late," Quinn said, "had a little trouble with the chair lift on the van. I think the hydraulics are going bad."

"I can take a look at them, if you want, no charge," Burt offered. She smiled gratefully at him.

"So, are we ready to collect some candy?" Blaine asked. The kids all cheered. So did a couple of the adults.

"The line is moving clockwise, and there are four jump in locations, the closest one is across the street there," Carole said, pointing to where some kids were already lining up. They spent the next hour going from trunk to trunk, receiving everything from candy bars to little trinkets.

Once their treat bags were full to the brim, they got out of line and headed towards where a stage had been set up at the end of one block, with several games interspersed along the way. Bee won a stuffed bumble bee from a blind fishing game, and was happily 'buzzing' to it as he made it fly around. His sister won a bow tie wearing teddy bear at a dart game.

As they reached the stage, McKinley's cheer squad, formerly known as the Cheerios, and now renamed the Titan Rush, were performing to Micheal Jackson's _Thriller._ Lizzie was bouncing on her feet, she was due to perform after the next act, Alyssa and Alaina, who were instrumental in New Directions' win at the recent Invitational.

The twins took the stage, and the crowd really got into their performance of Daniel Joseph Baker's _Live Out Loud._

As the crowd continued to applaud them, the girls took their bows.

"Thank you!" Alyssa said.

"Up next we have a special treat for you all!" Alaina said.

"Straight from the land of Oz, we have Lizzie Hummel Anderson to sing for you!" They said in unison. The audience clapped as the green girl took the stage.

Kurt shouted above them all, "Love you sweetie!"

The girl beamed as the music began to play.

 _ **Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game **_

The audience was impressed with the amount of talent being shown by the young girl.

 _ **Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap! **_

_**It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity **_

_**Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down! **_

_**I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so **_

_**Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!**_

 _ **Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost **_

_**Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost...  
**_

Kurt was crying as he sang along with his gifted daughter. Her voice rang out over the crowd, and Kurt held his breath as the high F drew nearer.

 _ **I'd sooner buy defying gravity**_

 _ **Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_

 _ **I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!**_

 _ **I'd sooner buy defying gravity**_

 _ **Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_

 _ **I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down **_

_**Bring me down!  
Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!**_

The audience whooped and applauded when she hit the note effortlessly. Bee jumped up and down as he clapped as hard as he could for his sister.

Lizzie curtsied, enjoying the accolade of the crowd for a moment. After another bow, she thanked the crowd, and introduced the next act, Duly Noted. The captain of the team took the mic from her, smiling.

"Wow, how are we supposed to follow that?" He laughed.

Once she made her way back to their group, both Kurt and Blaine dropped down to hug her tight.

"You were amazing, baby!" Kurt said, tears still streaming down his face.

"Why are you crying, Daddy?" She asked, touching one of the droplets of water.

Kurt choked out a laugh. "I'll explain it someday, honey. Just know I am so happy for you right now!"

He kissed her cheek, and lifted her into his arms, where the rest of their group patted her on the back and told her how amazing she was.

By the time the party was over, Bee had fallen asleep in Burt's arms, and Lizzie was trying desperately to stay awake "just a little longer!"

As Kurt sat her in the SUV and fastened her seat belt, she smiled. "Best Halloween, ever!" She said around a yawn. She was asleep before Kurt had even started the engine.


	14. Raise up, Inspire, Praise

**A/N This chapter will jump to Sectionals! There is an original song in this chapter, I'm sorry if it's not very good, I don't usually write rap songs, and I am only posting a small portion of it, because it was taking me too long to write it.**

 **PS You're going to hate me, I know. I apologize in advance!**

 **As always, Reviews are welcome!**

…

Raise up, Inspire, Praise

"She's so beautiful!" Bee said, looking at the tiny baby in his teacher's arms. The newborn had cafe au lait colored skin and startlingly blue eyes which were currently hidden as she slept.

Marley smiled at the boy. "Would you like to hold her?"

He looked at his daddy, asking permission, before nodding. Kurt sat down on the couch and pulled Bee down beside him, and the new mom carefully placed the sleeping three day old in his arms. Lizzie looked a little jealous that Bee got to hold the baby, but smiled as she sat beside him and gently stroked the soft hair on her head.

"I can't wait till our new brothers and sisters are born!"

Kurt laughed at his daughters remark. "You still have several months before they'll be here, sweetie."

"And until then, you can practice helping your dads take care of three babies by helping me with Delilah while I give Bee his piano lessons," Marley beamed at the kids.

"It's such a shame Jake had to go to work today," Blaine said, handing Marley a glass of water and helping her back to her seat.

"Gotta pay the bills some how," she replied. "And it's just until his contract is up at the end of the spring semester, and then he is going to take a job closer to home, and give private dance lessons on the side."

"That's great news, Marley! Has he already got a job lined up?" Kurt asked.

She shrugged. "Not yet, but he's already looking. He doesn't like the long commute, and I worry about him, especially in the winter. And now with little Delilah here, it would be good for him to have more time to spend with her."

"Well," Kurt said, smiling down at the baby who had just woken up in his son's arms, "you know if you ever need anything, you can count on us."

…

New Directions was excited about their set list for Sectionals. Brenda's song was coming along great, and their other three songs were nearing perfection. Brittany had been helping Xander and a few others with their dance moves, and they had all improved greatly.

As Sectionals approached, the excitement in the school grew as well. Titan Chorale, formally the JV choir, was the first to compete, and had taken a strong second place finish out of eight choirs. The other four teams would all be competing on the same day but in different locations. New Directions and The Troubletones were competing at Crawford Country Day, while Duly Noted and High Jynx would compete in Marysville. The Titan Rush cheer squad and the art class had hung posters up in the hallways, supporting the choirs the day before the competition. Morale was at an all time high.

As the choirs gathered at the school on Saturday morning before boarding each of their respective buses, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Elia Willows all shook hands and wished each other good luck. There would be no hard feelings if one team won and the others didn't. Chances were at least two of them wouldn't be advancing to Regionals, anyway.

Four buses set out, each with a caravan of parents and supporters following them, including the Schuesters, Annie Grier, Dave Karofsky (along with Artie's coworker, Edward) and Kurt and the kids. He pointed out the warehouse where the Warblers had performed _Animal_ years ago, and the location where Dalton Academy had once stood.

A new school had been built nearby, but it was no longer called Dalton Academy. Instead they had named the new school after one of Dalton's more famous alumni, a war hero from WWII named Charles Hart. Hart Academy had tried to reform the Warblers, but the spirit of the a Capella group had moved on, and the attempt had fallen flat.

The caravan of buses and cars pulled into the auditorium parking lot at CCD, and they all entered the building with excitement and anticipation. The choirs checked in, and went to their dressing rooms. The Troubletones had drawn the second slot, while New Directions would be fourth out of six. The host choir would perform third, while Jane Addams was first, Westerville High fifth, and the new choir from Lima Heights Adjacent would be last.

Kurt and the rest of the contingent from McKinley sat together near the middle of the auditorium, and chatted among themselves as they waited for the program to begin. As the first choir was introduced, the crowd applauded politely, and Kurt smiled. Nick had informed them after their Invitational that Jane Addam's choir director was an old friend.

Jane Hayward smiled and took a bow, then moved off stage as her girls began the show. The former reform school had been totally revamped ten years ago, and now was one of the most respected all girl's prep school in the state, along with CCD.

Their performance of _I wanna Dance With Somebody_ was flawless, although Kurt wasn't sure if their choice of Madonna's _Material Girl_ fit the category of Anthem. Their inspirational number, _The Greatest Love of All,_ was also flawless, but their final song, _Party in The USA,_ didn't seem to flow with the rest of their set.

The Troubletones took the stage next. Kurt and the McKinley group cheered as they began to sing their first song. Kurt thought Mercedes would be proud of this group of young women.

 _ **I am woman, hear me roar  
In numbers too big to ignore  
And I know too much to go back an' pretend  
'Cause I've heard it all before  
And I've been down there on the floor  
No one's ever gonna keep me down again**_

 _ **Oh yes, I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to, I can do anything  
I am strong  
(Strong)  
I am invincible  
(Invincible)  
I am woman**_

 _ **You can bend but never break me  
'Cause it only serves to make me  
More determined to achieve my final goal  
And I come back even stronger  
Not a novice any longer  
'Cause you've deepened the conviction in my soul**_

 _ **Oh yes, I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to, I can do anything  
I am strong  
(Strong)  
I am… **_

The crowd stood as they applauded, and Kurt had to admit they were a group to be reckoned with. Their next song was just as powerful, singing _What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger._ They had also chosen to do an original song, written by the brother of one of the girls, called _Taken,_ about his friend who'd passed away from ALS, which had several of the people in the audience in tears. Their last song, _Wind Beneath My Wings,_ was also well received.

Crawford's choir, The Pixie Chicks, took the stage, but it was generally agreed that their performance was as robotic and soulless as Vocal Adrenaline at it's heyday. After they finished, there was a thirty minute intermission before the final three choirs would perform.

Kurt slipped backstage to find his husband and New Directions in a huddle.

"What's wrong?"

"Xander twisted his ankle during warm ups, and Brenda is second guessing her song," Blaine answered, sounding just a little harried.

Kurt smiled and hugged him. "You deal with the ankle, I'll talk to Brenda."

Blaine grinned, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks, you're amazing!"

Kurt laughed, and sought out the young song writer. He found her pacing outside the restrooms.

"Hey, Brenda, right?"

"Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt smiled at her. "Blaine said you were worried your song wasn't good enough."

She blushed. "I've never song one of my own songs in front of a crowd this big before. What if they don't like it? And it's a rap song! Maybe I should have written it as a ballad instead. They loved the ballad The Troubletones did!"

Kurt took her shoulders and smiled calmly at her. "Listen, I've heard your song, and it is amazing! Who cares if it is a rap song? The lyrics are perfect, and they are going to love it, and they are going to love the meaning behind it."

"But..."

"No buts! It's a great song, and these people NEED to hear it. Okay?"

She smiled weakly at him. "Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. Come on, let's get back to the others."

Kurt hurried back to his seat next to Lizzie and Bee as the lights flickered, signaling the end of the intermission. New Directions were introduced, and Kurt was fascinated as Xander took the stage with his cello, his ankle wrapped in an ace bandage. He sat down, and began a slow intro. From the left of the stage, Johnnie stepped out of the shadows and began to sing.

 _ **We both lie silent, still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside**_

He was joined on stage by Danny, who entered from the right.

 _ **Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say**_

Eric stepped out of the shadows near the back of the stage and added his voice to the song.

 _ **Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn  
Yeah it does**_

Xander joined the other three boys as they sang the next verse all together.

 _ **I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could let you know somehow**_

 _ **Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn  
Yeah it does**_

 _ **Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you, the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar will remain**_

 _ **Every rose, every rose  
Every rose, has its thorn**_

 _ **I know I could saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways**_

 _ **And now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
And to hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife**_

 _ **Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn  
Yeah it does**_

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, and the four boys took a bow before exiting the stage, to be replaced by Alyssa, Alaina, Beth and Juliet. The music that began to play was a little more upbeat, And Kurt and Mr. Schuester smiled at each other when they heard it.

 _ **Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)  
But, hey, give it just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind**_

The rest of New Directions joined them as they danced around the stage, except Xander, who sat this song out.

 _ **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right**_

 _ **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**_

The audience was on it's feet, dancing along. Ever since Kurt had used the song in _Somewhere, Ohio,_ it had become a show choir hit, as well as an anthem for kids who were bullied. Next it was time for Brenda's song. The girl took the stage, still looking a little scared, but when the music started, she didn't hesitate, while the rest of New Directions backed her up. __The audience responded well to the rap song, feeling her emotions as she sang about kids feeling inadequate. Many started singing along with the chorus.

 _ **It's time to Raise Up, Inspire, Praise**_

 _ **(R.I.P)**_

 _ **Build them up so they can soar**_

 _ **We Got to Raise up, Inspire, Praise**_

 _ **Give them a chance, open every door**_

 _ **(don't want them to R.I.P)**_

 _ **Raise Up, Inspire, Praise**_

 _ **Give them a voice and let them roar**_

 _ **It's time to Raise up, Inspire, Praise**_

The audience was once again on their feet as applause filled the auditorium. The groups final song, _Fighter,_ was also well received.

Up next was The West End Crew from Westerville High. Their singing and dancing were good, but Kurt thought they missed the mark on their song selections. Finally, the new choir from Lima Heights Adjacent took the stage. They were good as well, although you could tell this was their first real competition, as many of them seemed to be nervous, and there were a couple of missed cues.

As they waited for the results, the audience mingled and chatted. Several people came over to comment to the McKinley crew about how well both of their choirs had done. The mother of one of the Troubletones smiled and shook Kurt's hand.

"I don't know much about show choir competitions," she said, "but I'm pretty sure it's a toss up between my girls and New Directions for first place."

Kurt smiled in return. "It's gonna be close, for sure."

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could take your seats, we are ready to announce the winners." The audience took their seats, and the choirs were introduced one more time and lined up on stage.

"In third place, from Jane Addams Academy, The Nightingales!"

The audience applauded as the all girls choir accepted their trophy.

"And now, in first place we have...a tie! Congratulations to McKinley High, as both The Troubletones and the New Directions will be going to Regionals!"

The McKinley contingent all cheered and hugged each other, and rushed the stage to congratulate their kids. Kurt paused to hug Jane as well. "Your team did so good! Next year you guys are going to give us a run for our money!"

She laughed and hugged him back. "Thanks Kurt! Coming from you that is high praise indeed!"

"Come visit us sometime, we'll catch up!"

"Sounds great!"

As the kids boarded the buses to head back to Lima, Kurt's phone pinged an incoming text. He smiled as he read it, pausing by the bus door to show it to Blaine, who grinned.

 _Duly Noted takes first place, High Jynx is third. How'd your competition go?-Jeff_

Kurt texted him back their results as the last few kids boarded the bus. Kurt hugged his husband once more.

"See you back in Lima."

Blaine kissed him on the forehead. "Drive safely. Tell the kids I love them!"

Kurt watched him board the bus, smiling and waving at Freddy, the older gentleman who drove the bus, who waved back.

Kurt got back in his SUV with Lizzie and Bee, making sure they were secured. "Dad said to say he loved you, and he'll see us when we get home."

"I can't wait till I can compete in show choir!" Lizzie exclaimed. "That was so much fun!"

Kurt laughed, and they chatted about various things as they followed the bus onto the freeway. Kurt could see Blaine sitting in the back of the bus, talking and laughing with his students.

They were nearly half way home when it happened. He and Lizzie were singing along to a song on the radio, when Kurt frowned. The large yellow bus had suddenly swerved to the left, and Kurt saw panic on Blaine's face as he jumped up from his seat and rushed forward. He couldn't see what was happening, but slowly applied his breaks as the bus swerved again, this time going to the right.

Kurt could only watch in horror as the bus over corrected, and rolled onto it's side, sliding along the pavement, and spinning until the back end slammed into a lamp post.


	15. Something to be Thankful For

**A/N I know, I know, I left it hanging again! They didn't give me the title Queen of Cliffhangers for nothing! Just so you know, it will be bad, lives will be changed, but there is always hope...Thanksgiving is coming**

 **Reviews always welcome.**

…

Something to be Thankful For

Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead before boarding the bus.

"Okay, Freddie, take us home!" The older gentleman had been driving a school bus for nearly forty five years. Blaine remembered him from when he was in Junior high.

Taking his seat at the back of the bus with Beth, Brenda, Johnny, Xander and Danny. He noticed that the younger Schuester seemed to be crushing on Beth Corcoran, hanging on every word she said as conversation flowed. They were all excited about their win, and were already tossing out ideas for Regionals.

Almost an hour into their drive, Blaine was talking to Xander, who had admitted to him that his dad had told him that he and Blaine used to date. Blaine had caught a glimpse of Kurt's SUV behind them as he'd asked the young boy if that made him uncomfortable.

"Not really. I just wanted to ask you something, though."

Blaine felt a little self conscious, but smiled at the boy. "What's that?"

"Was he happy, then?"

Blaine wasn't sure how to answer that, but the boy continued. "I mean, he seems happy now that he's dating Edward, sort of, but he still seems uncomfortable having a boyfriend around me."

Blaine was trying to think of something to say when the bus suddenly swerved hard to the left. Alyssa, who was sitting in front, across the aisle from the driver, called out in fright. "Mr. Anderson! I think he's having a heart attack!"

Blaine leapt to his feet and raced to the front of the bus, grabbing the steering wheel while trying push the crumpled form of Freddie back into his seat. He turned the bus to the right, but went too far, swerving again. He over corrected, and suddenly the bus was filled with screams as they began to tip over. Blaine didn't know what happened next, as he was thrown through the air, his head slamming into the door hinges, and the world went black.

…

"Stay in the car!" Kurt shouted at Bee and Lizzie, as he grabbed his cellphone and ran towards the bus. He heard familiar voices behind him, knew he should recognize them, but all he could think of was getting to Blaine.

He wasn't even aware that he had dialed his phone until a voice broke into his thoughts. "911, what is the emergency?"

"A school bus full of high school kids just flipped over on the freeway, north bound. My husband is on the bus!"

"Okay, stand by while I get rescue crews en-route..." Kurt didn't hear anything after that, dropping the cellphone as he reached the back end of the bus, which had almost split in half from the impact with the concrete and steel lamp post. He tried to open the emergency exit, but his hands didn't seem to want to work.

"Kurt, let me help you!" Will Schuester said, gently moving the pale man aside. Kurt felt numb, and knew he was probably in shock. A gentle hand took his arm and pulled him aside. He turned to look into the kind eyes of Emma Schuester.

"I can't...I can't..." He tried to speak, but tears choked off any sound. The guidance counselor pulled him into a hug as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"It's alright, Kurt. I know you're scared for Blaine right now, it's normal. I'm scared for Danny, as well. The rescue crews are on the way, they will get everyone out. Come on, let's go check on Bee and Lizzie, okay?"

Kurt allowed himself to be lead back to the SUV, where he scooped up both of his children in a tight hug. Bee was sobbing so hard his whole body was shaking. Some of the other McKinley parents lead him and the children to the side of the road, where they sat on the grass, waiting for news about the teens still trapped inside the bus.

A few of the students were helped out through the emergency exit and lead towards them as the first rescue vehicle pulled up, followed by two more. Kurt spotted one of the twins, but wasn't sure which one she was, along with a boy who he thought was named Chris. Neither of them seemed to be too seriously injured, just scratches and bumps.

A paramedic came over to check them out as a couple other students were lead over. Juliet had a broken wrist and a deep gash on her forehead. Kurt couldn't remember the other girl's name, but the pretty redhead was bleeding profusely from the mouth, having apparently bitten her lip and tongue very seriously. She also appeared to be in shock. Johnny helped her sit down and waited for the paramedic to check her out before he allowed them to check him. He had a pretty bad cut on his left eye, and he was limping. His arm from the elbow down seemed swollen. Annie had quickly rushed to his side, and he kept saying over and over, "I'm okay, mom, I'm okay."

Kurt heard Emma gasp as Danny was carried out on a backboard, one arm strapped to his chest with bandages that had bleed through from what ever injury he had sustained. A medic was pumping air into the boy's lungs as they rushed him towards one of the waiting ambulances.

"Go," Kurt said to the woman. "He needs you right now. I'll be okay. Thank you."

She gave him a quick hug before rushing over to the ambulance with her oldest child in it.

Beth Corcoran was lifted out next. She was conscious, but one leg was bound in a pressure splint, holding it in place. She was crying, looking around for someone. From his left, Kurt saw Shelby Corcoran push through the growing crowd of parents and onlookers, racing to reach her daughter, who held her arms out for a comforting hug.

The second twin, who Kurt thought might be Alyssa, was carried out next. She had an air mask on her face, but seemed to be alert of her surroundings. She had a collar around her neck, and one arm was in a pressure splint similar to the one Beth had been sporting.

He heard a helicopter land on the other side of the bus as he rocked Bee in his lap, Lizzie pressed tight to his side. Danny Schuester was raced from the ambulance to the medivac, Emma at his side. Will joined them briefly, hugging his wife. Kurt couldn't hear what was said, but Emma just nodded at the older man, and kissed him before joining their son in the chopper. Will stepped back and watched them fly away, before moving towards Kurt and the other parents.

"Everyone is alive, except for the driver." Mr. Schue addressed the group. "He apparently had a massive heart attack just before the accident, according to Beth and some of the others. Danny is in critical but stable condition for the moment. They are working to get the rest of the kids free from the wreckage. Some of the kids are in pretty bad shape, but the crews are doing the best to stabilize them."

He drew Kurt aside, leaving the kids with Dave Karofsky.

"Kurt, I just want to warn you, Blaine is in pretty bad shape. He's sustained a pretty bad head trauma, and they think he has a collapsed lung. They have him stable for the moment, but moving him is going to be tricky."

Kurt swallowed, and nodded. "I need to call my dad..." He glanced around, as if looking for something. "I need my phone. Where'd I put my phone?"

Will took his arm and sat him back down on the grass, handing him the cellphone he'd found beside the bus. "Let me call your dad for you, you just relax and focus on your kids."

More teens were pulled from the bus over the next hour. A couple of them were medivaced to the closest trauma center. Xander was carried out on a stretcher with what looked like part of a seat leg protruding from his shoulder, but he was awake and talking.

Soon there were only two people left on the bus, Blaine and Brenda. Kurt was aware of a flurry of activity near the front of the bus just as his dad and Carole pushed their way through the crowd to his side. The sun was beginning to set in the west.

"Kurt?"

"Dad! Blaine is hurt bad. He's still on the bus."

Even as he said it, he heard a shout from one of the rescue crew. "We're losing them! Get that copter back here stat!"

Losing who? Blaine? The girl, Brenda, who had written that amazing song? He almost sagged with relief when they carried the girl out on a stretcher, a paramedic frantically performing CPR on her. A moment later they pulled Blaine out as well. He was strapped to a back board, a collar around his neck, head swathed in bandages, and intubated, but the paramedics didn't seem as concerned about him, which gave Kurt the hope that his husband was okay.

Kurt was aware his dad was talking to him, but he really couldn't understand what was being said. He pushed forward towards the ambulance they were taking Blaine to, as the medivac helicopter landed once more.

"That's my Husband!" Kurt shouted over the noise as the paramedic stopped him from entering the ambulance. After a brief hesitation, the woman nodded and let him in. "How is he? Is he going to be alright?"

"He's in critical condition, but stable for the time being. He has a collapsed lung, and a severe concussion. We don't know what other internal damage he has suffered though. We're going to get him to the ER as quickly as possible, and with any luck, the doctors will be able to pull him through."

"Kurt," Carole called from just outside the ambulance. "Give me your keys, and I'll take Lizzie and Bee home. You stay with Blaine."

He just nodded and handed them over to her. She pulled him in closer for a quick hug. "He'll be okay, Kurt. You just have to believe that."

Kurt gave her a weak smile, and sat back down on the bench beside Blaine, taking his hand carefully so not to dislodge any of the wires or tubes attached to him. The doors were shut, and with sirens blaring, the ambulance pulled away from the scene.

…

"... left the driver dead and at least twenty people seriously injured. Sources say the driver suffered a massive heart attack just before the acci..."

Kurt snapped the TV off in the waiting room where he and many of the parents were gathered. Nick and Jeff, along with Elia Willows, had rushed to the hospital when they learned about the accident. Elia was comforting Brenda's parents, rocking Maria Henderson as the woman sobbed into her shoulder. They had managed to resuscitate the girl during the flight to the trauma unit, but she had stopped breathing again as soon as they arrived.

Both she and Blaine had been rushed into surgery. Danny Schuester had already been in Surgery for a couple of hours. They had removed his spleen, repaired a punctured lung, and sewn up his arm, which had been sliced to the bone by a piece of metal. Beth had told her mom that the boy had put himself between her and the wall of the bus when they began to flip over, managing to protect her from the worst of the impact. Her leg had gotten tangled in the seat, however, and had been broken in two places. She would need surgery to repair the damage, but wasn't considered critical, and would have to wait. Shelby and Quinn were in the treatment room with her, waiting for her turn in the OR.

Jeff was passing out bottled water, while Nick had a tray of sandwiches. Kurt shook his head when the former Warbler offered him something to eat.

"Come on, Kurt," Nick said. "You gotta eat something. You need to keep your strength up, if not for you, then for him."

Kurt sighed and took a turkey sandwich on whole wheat, and a bottle of water. "Thanks Nick."

The door from outside swished open, and Santana and Brittany hurried over.

"How is he?" the brunette asked, as Brittany hugged him.

"He was stable when they took him into surgery, but I haven't heard anything since."

Dave Karofsky and his father, Paul, came in to the waiting room from the treatment rooms.

"They're taking Xander back to surgery now to remove the piece of metal," the former jock said. "They said he was lucky, it missed anything important, and they don't expect there to be any complications."

Kurt hugged the other man. "He's strong, like you. He'll pull through just fine."

Dave hugged him back. "Thanks, Kurt. And Blaine will be fine, too. He has you and the kids to get him through this."

The pneumatic doors from outside opened again, and several TV news crews rushed in, and half a dozen microphones were shoved towards Kurt, as reporters shouted question at him about the accident, often overlapping each other.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is not the time or place for this!" He addressed the pushy cameramen. "These families are worried about their loved ones! If you will wait outside, I will give you all a statement later, once we know how the teens are doing. You can direct any other questions you may have to me via email and I will answer them as soon as I can. Thank you."

One cameraman had moved closer to Brenda's family and was getting in Maria Henderson's face. Kurt stuck his hand over the lens and pushed the man back. "If you air that, I will sue you and your network for every penny you're worth, which isn't much if you get off on filming families in torment! Have some respect, their daughter was the most seriously injured!"

The cameraman had the grace to look chagrined, and moved back. A security officer had moved in, and herded the reporters back out of the building. Kurt knelt beside Mrs. Henderson.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can get for you?" He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

The woman looked at him, and shook her head. "She was a big fan of yours, you know. It was because of _Somewhere, Ohio,_ that she became interested in show choir. She was always a really shy girl, but she has the most beautiful voice, and she has always liked writing songs."

Kurt pulled her into a hug. "They're doing their best, I'm sure. We're all here for you, and for her."

She held onto him tightly. "I never even got to tell her I know her secret, the one she has been so worried about telling us. I never got to tell her that I still love her, and nothing will ever change that!"

"You can tell her when she wakes up."

"Family of Blaine Anderson?" A nurse called out. Kurt stood up, still holding Maria's hand.

"I'm his husband. How is he? Can I see him?"

"He's still in the OR, they are getting ready to take him to recovery. He's stable, and his vitals are good. He's on a ventilator for now, but just to make sure his lung doesn't collapse again. You can see him as soon as they get him situated. The surgeon while talk to you more about his condition then."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you. Can you give us any news about Brenda Henderson? She's the only one we haven't heard anything about yet."

The nurse glanced at the girl's parents, and then back at Kurt. "I'll see what I can find out."

As the nurse left, Johnny and his mom came down the hall. The young man had his arm in a sling, and was using a single crutch to help with his balance, since his left leg was in a walking brace. A butterfly bandage covered the cut on his eye, which had required four stitches.

Annie stopped by Kurt and hugged him. "How is Blaine?"

He returned the hug one handed, still holding Brenda's mom's hand. "They said he was in stable condition, but he's on a ventilator for now. They were just getting ready to take him to recovery. I'll know more then." He turned to the blonde haired boy beside her. "How are you holding up?"

Johnny shrugged, looking tired. "I'm fine. Nothing is broken, but my ankle is pretty badly sprained. They are going to do an MRI tomorrow to see if I need surgery on it. And I popped the elbow joint, and caused it to fill with fluid. They gave me some pain meds that are making me sleepy."

Kurt reached out and squeezed his uninjured shoulder. "Go home, get some rest. We'll call you when we learn anything important."

"Thanks, Kurt. Tell Blaine that if he doesn't hurry up and get better I'm going to kick his but the next time we play battle karaoke."

Kurt laughed, appreciating the attempt to liven the mood. "Thanks, John. You're a wonderful kid." Annie gave him another quick hug, and hugged a few of the other parents, whispering words of encouragement to them before the two of them left.

"Mr. Hummel?" The nurse returned. "Blaine is in recovery room six if you want to see him. All I could find out about Brenda is that she is still in critical condition, but they have her stable for now. They are still operating on her." She glanced at the girl's father, who had been mostly quiet, and who had barely moved since they had arrived. "I've asked one of the nurses to update you as soon as she can."

"Thank you," He said, his voice soft.

Kurt assured them that he would return when he was able, and followed the nurse to the recovery room. A doctor was making notes on a chart when he entered.

"Mr. Hummel? I'm Dr. Lucas Breshier, I'm the surgeon who operated on your husband." He shook hands.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"Right now he is doing well. There was some swelling on the brain, but not as severe as we originally thought. He did have a collapsed lung, which we repaired. We'll keep him on the ventilator for a day or two just to keep his oxygen levels up. We also removed his appendix, which was swollen and had some damage. It's possible it had been on the verge of going bad before the accident."

Kurt just nodded, not really understanding. "When will he wake up?"

The doctor shifted his clipboard to his side. "We're going to keep him sedated for at least twenty four to forty eight hours, to give his body time to recover. His autonomic responses are good, and I don't foresee any complications at this time, but we'll know more in a day or two."

"Thank you." Kurt moved closer to the bed, looking down at the man he loved. They'd had to shave his hair off to close up the head wound, and there were wires and tubes everywhere. He leaned down and carefully placed a soft kiss on the darker man's right eye, the only place he could reach at the moment.

"I love you, Blaine. I'm here. The kids are at home, but they love you too. Come back to us soon."

…

Forty eight hours later, on Monday, all but four of the victims had been released from the hospital. Danny Schuester was recovering well, and would be released in another day or so. Another boy, Kyle Michaels, was in traction and would remain in the hospital for a few more days.

Blaine was breathing on his own, but they had decided to keep him sedated for one more day, to give him a little more time to heal. Brenda Henderson was also breathing on her own, but she was in a coma. While they were operating on her, they had discovered a defect in her heart, and had implanted a pacemaker. They wouldn't know the extent of the damage to her brain until she woke up, or if she would wake up at all.

Bee had been sleeping in Kurt's bed, and Kurt was worried the boy might regress, but he had responded well when Marley had come over with Delilah the day before to watch him and his sister while Kurt returned to the hospital to sit with Blaine.

They'd had an assembly at the high school that day as a memorial for Freddie, and to offer comfort to those students who had been injured but had still been able to go to school.

Kurt had been invited to attend, and the Titan Rush had presented him with a giant get well poster for Blaine, signed by nearly the entire student body. Will Schuester and Sam had pulled him aside afterwards, and had hesitantly asked him if he would be willing to fill in for Blaine, leading New Directions and teaching his music theory class, while Jeff took over his classical guitar class until Blaine was recovered enough to return.

Kurt had agreed.

As it was a short week because of Thanksgiving, they let class out early on Tuesday and Wednesday. Kurt rushed from the school to the hospital each day. They had eased off the sedation on Tuesday evening, and Blaine had shown signs of improvement, but hadn't woken up yet.

Wednesday night, Mercedes, George, Rachel, Jessie and their kids, and Mike Chang and his fiancee had all flown in, along with a surprise guest who had heard about the accident on the news.

"Guys," Mike said as all the original New Directions gathered at the hospital that night. "You remember Matt, don't you?"

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed as she recognized the handsome dark skinned man standing next to Mike. "Matt Rutherford?"

"Wow! Matt! Haven't seen you in so long!" Tina exclaimed. "What ever happened to you after you moved? You never stayed in touch!"

The former member of New Directions smiled. "I got a scholarship to play football at UCLA, and majored in film production. I just got finished producing and directing my first project with Mike and Lin," He indicated the woman on Mike's other side.

Mike's fiancee, Lin Cho, was nearly six feet tall, willowy, and had the figure of a ballet dancer. They had met when the Shen Yun troupe had toured in the Chicago area, and Mike had been working as a choreographer's assistant there.

"So, how is Blaine doing?" Mike asked.

Mercedes shrugged. "Kurt said things were looking good, they're just waiting for him to wake up. He said to come down to the surgery ICU unit when we got here, and they'd let a few of us in at a time."

When they reached the waiting area, they found Sam, Julia, Santana and Brittany standing there, Brittany crying in her wife's arms.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked, concerned. "Did something happen with Blaine?"

"Blaine woke up about ten minutes ago," Sam informed them. "The doctors are in there checking him out for any problems."

"Why is Brittany crying?" Rachel asked.

"The girl who was seriously injured in the accident went into heart failure earlier today," Santana explained. "They resuscitated her, but her heart is weakening. They are trying to get her on a transplant list, but because she is in a coma, and they aren't sure of the extent of the injury to her brain, they aren't sure if she is a viable candidate. Brittany is just a bit more emotional right now because of the pregnancy hormones."

Rachel and Tina both nodded in understanding, both of them beginning to tear up as well. Kurt came in at that moment, looking tired, but with a smile on his face.

"Blaine is going to be fine. He is going to need physical and occupational therapy due to some minor nerve damage in his left side, but there doesn't appear to be any permanent injury."

They all hugged him, and were allowed to visit Blaine in groups of four at a time.

"We're having a huge Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow at the school for all the families who have been affected," Sam informed them. "You all are invited to join us. Some of Blaine's friends from the Warblers will be there too."

Kurt smiled, happy he had something to be thankful for.


	16. A Funeral, a Wedding, and a Miracle

**A/N I know I didn't post earlier this week! I got really busy with getting things ready for Christmas. This chapter will cover Thanksgiving through Christmas Eve. More old friends will pop up, and there will be a few surprises along the way. (I know I keep surprising myself with this story!)**

 **I hope to have another chapter up by Christmas Eve as well, but if not, I will have it up on Wednesday, as I will be out of town on Christmas day.**

 **Also, Keep an eye out on Monday for Twas The Night Before Christmas, a collection of stories from several of my favorite authors on this site who accepted my challenge to write Klaine inspired Christmas stories!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

A Funeral, A Wedding, and a Miracle or Two

Kurt stifled a yawn as he watched the arrivals gate early Thursday morning. Blaine's mom, Pam, had arrived the night before, and Kurt had driven her to the hospital and gone back to the airport to wait, but Cooper's flight had been delayed three times; twice for weather and once for mechanical difficulties. It was now nearly six AM, nine hours after his brother in law's plane was originally scheduled to land, and was now finally pulling up to the gate.

As the passengers began trickling out, Kurt spotted a head of black hair, and deep blue eyes. Suddenly he was nearly knocked over as the small girl leapt into his arms.

"Uncle Kurt!" Kurt laughed and swung the four year old around.

"My Gaga, Katie, you're getting so big!" He glanced up and smiled as he watched a weary Cooper make his way towards them. "Cooper, you look as exhausted as I feel. Where's Lisa?"

"She'll be here in a minute, she was helping some old lady get her things from the overhead. I think she forgot she was a passenger on this flight, not working."

"Of course I know I wasn't working this flight. If I had been I would have dropped the can of ginger ale in your lap on purpose when you started doing that awful Italian accent." Kurt laughed as a petite woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes joined them. He hugged the tiny dynamo who had managed to (mostly) tame Cooper Anderson. The two had met when Cooper had gotten a guest appearance on a crime show where he was to play a flight attendant. Wanting to bring some authenticity to the part, he had struck up a conversation with the woman on a flight to Toronto where the show was being filmed.

At first, Lisa was less than impressed with him, but politely answered his questions about protocol and procedures. She had politely refused when he'd asked for her phone number at the end of the flight, but a week later, after he'd received high praise from the director for his knowledge of the part, Cooper had sent her a dozen yellow roses with his business card attached, thanking her for her help.

Kurt led them out to his SUV, and gave them an update on Blaine and the rest of the crash victims.

"They're having a Thanksgiving dinner for the families and friends of all those involved, and then Freddie's funeral is tomorrow."

"And you said Brenda is on a waiting list for a new heart?" Lisa asked as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Yeah, but the prognoses isn't good. They say because they can't determine how extensive the brain damage is, giving her a new heart might not be feasible. Plus, she may not even survive long enough for a compatible heart to become available."

"That is so sad! I watched the youtube video of the performance on Saturday. She is truly a gifted young woman."

"Yes, and from what Blaine has told me, she's already been through so much in her young life. It's just tragic this had to happen to her."

He lead them to the room they had transferred Blaine to last night, which he shared with Kyle, who was still in traction. When they arrived, Kyle's mom was helping her son eat his breakfast. They smiled at Kurt and his guests as they entered.

Pam was sitting in a chair beside the window, chatting with Blaine as he attempted to feed himself. He was having difficulty using his left hand to raise his coffee cup to his lips.

"Cooper, dear!" Pam said, getting to her feet. "I was beginning to think your flight wouldn't arrive before Christmas!" She hugged her eldest son and daughter in law, and then took a sleeping Katie from Kurt's arms before returning to her seat.

Kurt leaned down and gave his husband a quick kiss on the lips before discreetly mopping the spilled coffee off his hospital gown with a napkin.

"How are you feeling, Squirt?" Cooper asked, moving around to the other side of the bed.

Blaine just grinned ruefully. "Like I've been tossed around in a metal can and slammed my back into a pole. My head hurts, and my vision keeps blurring, but I'm not sure if that is from the concussion or the pain meds they are giving me."

"The doctor was just in about fifteen minutes ago," Pam informed them. "He wants to keep Blaine here for at least another 24 hours, just in case there are any other complications that arise. Apparently some of them can take days to present themselves, especially with the severity of the concussion Blaine has."

"Well, that sucks," Cooper said. "Who wants dried out hospital turkey and mashed potatoes and gravy that taste like glue for Thanksgiving?"

Blaine laughed, but then winced as it made the bruises on his back ache. Kurt smiled and held his hand.

"Don't worry, Sam and Julia are going to bring him a real Thanksgiving dinner later this afternoon." The voice came from the doorway. They all turned to see Carole standing there with Bee and Lizzie. "Burt will be here in a minute, he was trying to find a parking spot."

The two kids both smiled when they saw their dad sitting up in bed. They hadn't been allowed to visit him until now.

"Dad!" Lizzie said excitedly as she rushed over to the bed, Bee right behind her.

"Careful," Kurt said, "Dad is still pretty sore. You can hug him, but don't bounce the bed too much, sweetie." He lifted first their daughter, then their son up to hug Blaine. Blaine kissed each of them on the cheek.

"I missed you both so much!"

"We missed you too, Dad!" Bee said, laying down beside him. "I was so scared you were gonna die!"

"I'm okay, Bee. Everything is going to be okay! Don't cry, baby. Please." He wiped the tear from his son's eyes, fighting back tears of his own. "I want you to promise me though, that no matter what happens, you won't stop talking again, okay? We love hearing your voice."

The boy could only nod his head and snuggle closer. Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat. Burt arrived a few minutes later, and he and Carole chatted with Pam, Cooper and Lisa, as well as with Kyle and his mom, while Blaine talked with the kids. Kurt was exhausted, and was only half listening to the conversations around him, dozing off in his chair.

After about half an hour, Carole offered to drive Kurt's SUV and take Cooper and his family back to Kurt's house while Kurt and the kids rode with his dad, so that they could all get some sleep before the dinner at the high school. Kurt and the kids were a little reluctant to leave, but Kurt could barely keep his eyes open any more. He gave Blaine one more kiss before lifting Bee into his arms and herding Lizzie out the door.

…

The McKinley high school gym was packed when Kurt, the kids, and the rest of the Andersons arrived at four. Several of the New Directions alumni from the past fifteen years had come to serve the families of those who were injured. When they had heard about the accident, they had all wanted to offer their support. Those who couldn't come sent donations of food for this event, or money to help pay hospital bills. They had even raised almost $250k for Freddie's daughter and her children, who were his only living family left. She was there at the school as well.

Burt and Carole, who had volunteered to help serve the meal, greeted them as they entered, and many of the parents came over to greet him and ask about Blaine. Kurt was happy to see that most of the students were fairing well. Alaina was helping her twin cut up her food, as Alyssa's arm and part of her chest were encased in a cast. She had broken her arm just below the shoulder joint, as well as her wrist.

The redheaded girl Kurt had seen with the bloody mouth, whose name was apparently Gina, had apparently nearly bitten her tongue off at the tip, but had also fractured her jaw, and had to have it wired shut, and had to have her food blended into a milkshake to drink through a straw. Johnathan, who was the other John in the group, had his left arm in a sling, having dislocated his shoulder, while Johnny had lucked out. The MRI showed that the tendons were intact, and he wouldn't need surgery. He and Annie came by as Kurt and the others were getting their food. He introduced them to Blaine's family.

"I'm glad you two came today," Kurt said, holding Annie's hand in both of his. "I remember my first Thanksgiving in New York, and how hard it is to not have your family nearby. I know you turned down my offer when I invited you two to our house for Thanksgiving, but I'm glad you're here and not alone."

Annie choked up, and hugged him. "Thanks Kurt, you're a good man."

He hugged her back, and then hugged Johnny as well before the two joined the line to get some food. Kurt and the Anderson joined the Schuesters, Beth and Shelby Corcoran, Quinn and Noah, and Rachel's family at one long table. Kurt smiled when he noticed Beth and Danny talking shyly with each other at one end. The boy had been released the day before, and though he still looked pale and weak, his arm bound to his side as it healed, he seemed happy to have the older girl's full attention.

Through out the meal, various members of the original New Directions, and some of the former Warblers who had come to help out, including Trent and Thad, stopped by the table for a while to talk. When the meal was finished, Mr. Schuester made a speech about how Thankful he was that they were all here, and that New Directions were such a great family. Afterwards, one hundred former members, including Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, and Matt surprised Kurt and the Henderson with a song for Blaine and Brenda, along with the others who were injured.

 _ **When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**_

 _ **And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**_

 _ **And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**_

…

The funeral was held Friday morning, with former students from McKinley, Westerville High, Haverbrook, and several other schools where Freddie had driven a bus coming to pay their respects. Many of the parents remembered the kind old man from their own school days. Kurt was shocked to see Sue Sylvester among those in attendance.

She smiled when she saw him. "Well, Porcelain, Freddie had just started driving a bus when Jean and I were in high school. I remember his first day, when the kids were picking on my sister, he pulled the bus over and told them that if they couldn't behave like civilized humans, they could get off and walk. He made each of them apologize to Jean, and refused to let them torment her."

Kurt had smiled, and hugged the older woman.

After the service was over, Kurt returned to the hospital, just in time to find the doctor speaking with Blaine.

"I was just telling your husband that I've received the results of his latest blood work, and it would appear that he has diabetes."

Kurt frowned. "Dr. Wilde mentioned something about his A1c a few weeks ago when we went in for our pre IVF exams."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, so he said. The good news is he won't require insulin. We'll put him on a pill, and with a few minor tweaks to his diet, he should be fine, though he will need to test his blood sugars daily. I'll sign the release forms in the morning after the nurse has showed him how to use a glucometer and the nutritionist has gone over his diet with both of you."

"Thanks, Dr. Rockwell! That's great news!" Kurt said, shaking the other man's hand. The doctor smiled, and after a few more questions to Blaine, left.

From the next bed over, Kyle smiled at them. "Lucky you! My doctor said I have to stay here until Monday! But what totally sucks is the fact that I need to scratch my nose, and I can't reach it with the casts!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed at the young man, who despite his injury, had kept his good humor and charm. Kurt offered to scratch his nose for him.

…

Once Blaine was released, Kurt thought life would go back to normal, but not everything did. For one, Blaine hadn't been cleared to go back to work yet because he was still having vision problems and headaches from the concussion. Plus, he needed to use a cane to walk because the nerve damage made it hard to feel his left foot and his balance was off.

He also had recurring nightmares about the accident, which would have him waking up in the middle of the night shaking so bad, he'd fallen out of bed a couple of times. They had decided he should see a therapist for his PTSD. Kurt would be seeing a therapist as well. Blaine wasn't the only one having nightmares.

Kurt continued to act as substitute choir director for New Directions, and while they were still battered and bruised, and Gina couldn't sing with her mouth wired shut, they all agreed that they needed the music to remind them they were still alive. They recorded a song for Brenda, which they gave to her mom, who played it on repeat for hours at a time in her daughter's ICU room.

 _ **When you're weary, feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes, I'll dry them all (all)  
I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down**_

 _ **When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you (ooo)  
I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down**_

 _ **Sail on silver girl  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way  
See how they shine  
Oh, if you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind**_

As the first full week of December came, Brenda's condition began to improve, though her heart was still weak and failing, and she was still in a coma. Only the pacemaker kept her going at times. She was currently second on the transplant list in the region. Kurt and Blaine got to know the girl's parents well, and had brought them home cooked meals a few times.

Half way through the month, Kurt and Blaine went with Brittany and Santana for the fifteen week ultrasound. The tech doing the procedure had been chatty, but after about five minutes of scanning, she frowned at the screen.

"You said you're having triplets?" She asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied. "Doctor Kat confirmed it after the implantation. Why? Is something wrong?"

She smiled reassuringly at them, although he didn't feel very reassured. "Nothing serious, I'm sure, but I'm going to ask Dr. Koestler to check these images, just to be sure." She excused herself from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh Gaga, there's something wrong with one of the babies, I know it!" Kurt said, beginning to pace

"You don't know that for sure, Kurt!" Blaine stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop and look at him. "Let's hear what the doctor has to say before we start panicking!"

Kurt sighed and leaned into his husband, careful not to put too much weight on the shorter man, who was still having issues with balance. "I'm sorry! Ever since the accident I just can't seem to stop worrying about everything!"

Blaine kissed him and held him close. "Everything will work out for the best, Kurt. You just have to relax and not over think everything."

The door opened a moment later, and the tech returned with an older gentleman in tow. He smiled at the two couples and introduced himself.

"Let's see what is going on inside there," He said, smiling at Brittany, who was as calm as ever.

After a few minutes of unintelligible murmurs, the man turned and smiled at them. "Would you like to hear the babies' heartbeats?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, and Blaine smiled. The man switched on the speakers, and placed the mic apparatus over one of the fetuses.

"Here's the first one." The sound was strong and steady. "And here is your second child," he moved the wand a few inches over and down just slightly. Again a nice strong beat surrounded them. Kurt choked back a sob.

"And this is number three." He moved the wand once more, and again the steady beat reassured them.

"And now, listen to this." He moved the wand once again, and a fourth heartbeat echoed through the room, although a little more faint than the other three. "This one is playing shy, hiding behind their sibling, I think."

Kurt couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. It was Blaine who spoke. "Four?"

The kind old man smiled. "Two sets of identical twins, if I am not mistaken. One of the twins is positioned just so that it's hidden behind the other one. Josie here spotted what appeared to be another head behind the first. She couldn't be sure, though, so wanted me to take a second look."

Kurt still appeared to be in a state of confusion. "Four?" He asked weakly, feeling a bit faint.

"I'm really good at math," Brittany grinned. "I just keep on adding!"

…

Sam and Julia's wedding took place on Christmas Eve, at sunset. The stone church was lit only buy the golden light of ivory colored candles, and smelled of the evergreen boughs that adorned the altar and seat backs. The bride wore a renaissance style gown of ivory with gold trim, while the groom wore a dark blue tuxedo. Blaine, the best man, also wore a dark blue tux, while the maid of honor wore a gown of pale gold. It was Beautiful.

The reception was in full swing, dinner had been served, and couples were dancing and enjoying the entertainment, which consisted mainly of the couple's friends and family singing, as well as members of the current New Directions, Duly Noted, High Jynx, The Troubletones, and Titan Chorale.

Kurt ad Blaine were sitting at a table with Tina and Artie, talking about everything that had happened over the last few months, and how excited they were about Kurt and Blaine's quadruplets. Kurt was still in a state of disbelief over their good fortune.

Tina had just taken a sip of her sparkling cider, but grimaced and slammed the glass down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked.

"My water just broke!"

At first nobody moved, but after a couple moments of stunned silence, Kurt and Blaine jumped up to help their friend as Artie pulled out his cellphone to call the doctor.

The flurry of activity caught the attention of all the guest gathered there, as well as the bride and groom. They helped the petite Asian woman to the van, got Artie's wheelchair in place, and soon a small caravan was heading to the hospital. Kurt followed the couple in his SUV with Sam and Julia. Blaine rode with the Abrams to make sure everything was okay. Other members of the wedding party followed behind.

As Tina was rushed to the delivery room, Kurt and the others remained in the waiting area. After a while, Kurt offered to make a coffee run for everyone. He was waiting by the elevators to head down to the cafeteria when he heard a commotion near main entrance.

Turning, he saw Maria Henderson rush in, her husband not far behind. They stopped at the reception desk. "We got a call from the ICU, about a transplant heart for our daughter?"

The woman at the desk typed something on her computer, and then looked at the middle aged couple. "Yes, the donor is coming from Indiana, it should be here within the hour. They are prepping your daughter for surgery now."


	17. Somewhere, Christmas

**I tried getting this chapter done before Christmas, but just got so busy I didn't have time. And then the day after Christmas I had a migraine, although a fairly mild one for me. This chapter will cover Christmas Day. It's short, sorry! I'll have another chapter up by New Years Eve!**

 **I still need baby name suggestions! Here's a hint: Tina just gave birth to twin girls! I want names that start with the letter T for them! Kurt and Blaine's babies are going to be two boys and two girls, and I've already decided on the name for one of them. I also still need names for not only Rachel's new baby, but for her other three kids as well! Three boy names and one girl name!**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and if you haven't already, go read Twas the Night Before Christmas, ten stories written for all our Klaine fans from ten different authors! Happy New Years, too!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Somewhere, Christmas

Kurt tried to stifle a yawn as he arranged the last few presents under the tree. The old Grandfather clock in the corner said it was four twenty six, AM, and he and Blaine had only arrived at his dad's house about fifteen minutes ago. Carole and the kids were sound asleep upstairs, but Burt was off on a secret mission, he'd said as he'd let them in on his way out. He said he'd be back around nine that morning, and to just video tape the kids opening their presents for him.

As Kurt stood up, his husband wrapped his arms around him from behind, stifling a yawn of his own. "Mmm, long night."

Kurt smiled and turned in his arms. "Very long night. And so much going on at once."

Tina had given birth to a girl at eleven oh seven PM, but complications had arose during the delivery of the second girl, and she'd been rushed to the NICU surgery suite for an emergency c-section, the second baby being delivered just before midnight. The umbilical cord had gotten wrapped around the tiny girl's neck, and they had nearly lost her before they could get her out and unwind it. Both infants would be spending a couple of weeks at least in the NICU, having been born a little over two months early.

Meanwhile, in another part of the hospital, Brenda was an hour into her heart transplant surgery. The donor heart had been flown in from Indiana, where the donor, a twelve year old boy, had sadly succumbed to injuries he'd sustained from a sledding accident. Another patient at the hospital was receiving his lungs, while his other organs would be transplanted into patients in Akron, Chicago, Iowa City, Louisville, and St. Luis. Kurt didn't know who the donor was, and had been sad to hear that someone had lost their life on Christmas eve, but was thankful that Brenda was receiving this second chance at life. He just hoped she woke up from the coma and had the chance to live it.

With a weary sigh, he started to lead Blaine over to the couch, only to have the shorter man stop and tug him closer. When Kurt gave him a questioning look, Blaine had grinned and pointed up at the large sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Kurt smiled, and leaned in to kiss the dark haired man.

"Merry Christmas, love," he murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt!"

They fell asleep on the couch, holding each other.

…

 _ **I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
They didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
They thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep **_

The sound of their son giggling as his sister sang woke the two men.

"Wake up, Daddy! Dad! Santa came!" Bee exclaimed.

Kurt groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. It was just barely seven in the morning. Carole smiled at them, holding out two steaming cups of coffee.

"Thanks," he said, taking a long sip, despite the hot liquid nearly burning his throat.

"Did Aunt Tina have the babies?" Lizzie asked, excitedly.

"She did," Blaine answered around a huge yawn. "And Brenda got a new heart!"

"Really?" The girl bounced on her toes.

"Yes. She was just coming out of surgery when Daddy and I left. It will be a while before we know if her body will accept it, though."

"That's great news," Carole said, sitting on the arm of the couch, sipping her own cup of coffee.

"Can we see the babies today?" Bee asked.

Kurt shook his head no. "Not yet, sweetie. They were born just a little too early, and have to grow a little before they can have visitors. We'll see them in a few days, okay?"

The little boy nodded, nearly as excited as his sister.

"Okay, who wants to open presents?" Blaine asked, getting up and going over to where the video camera was already set up, checking the battery and focus as the kids eagerly jumped up and down.

Half an hour later, wrapping paper scattered everywhere, the kids were happily playing with their new gifts. Both of them had gotten a camera with a full kit. Bee had gotten an electric keyboard, and Lizzie had gotten a full baking set. Kurt sighed in contentment. Even as exhausted as he still was, he wouldn't miss times like this with his family. And next year their little family would double in size! He couldn't believe it still!

He went to the kitchen to refill his coffee cup and help Carole make breakfast, which consisted of egg white scrambles with Pico di gallo, bacon, and cinnamon rolls.

Around eight thirty, the door bell rang. He was surprised to find Santana and Brittany standing there.

"Your dad called and said to meet him here, he had some news on Ke'Andre." Santana looked as exhausted as Kurt felt. There had been a delay in the adoption process, first due to a misplaced document in the Kenyon offices, and then because the state department wouldn't issue a visa at the time because the boy was ill. He'd developed a virus a few days after Thanksgiving and hadn't been cleared to travel.

"Dad's not here yet, he said he'd be back around nine. Why don't you join us for breakfast while we wait?"

The women sat down at the table, but declined to eat anything, claiming they'd already had breakfast.

"So, did you get that contract dispute with that song writer cleared up yet?" Blaine asked Santana. Mercedes had been all set to record three new songs for her next album, but a dispute between a lyricist and her composing partner had put one of the songs on hold until it had gone through the courts.

The Latina frowned. "No, the lyricist is still claiming she never gave permission for the composer to sell us the rights to the song. We've dropped it for the time being, but now we need another song to complete the album, and we have to have it by January second."

"Have you talked to Marley? Maybe she has a song you can use?" Kurt suggested.

"I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. I've been considering doing one of her songs for a while now, but my business partners wouldn't let me. They want to use established song writers. Now I'm in a better position to ask for this one favor. And the fact that Mercedes has been raving about her to everyone we meet will help."

"I hope it works out. This could be a big break for Marley." Blaine said, encouraging Brittany to at least have a cinnamon roll.

"Speaking of big breaks," Kurt, said, "Do you all remember Roderick?"

"The kid who sang Mustang Sally?" Brittany asked, licking frosting from her fingers.

"Yeah, he's taking over as Mr. Sheers in _Somewhere, Ohio_ when it goes on tour this spring."

While Kurt had passed the directing reigns over to his assistant, Denise at the beginning of the summer, he was still the producer, and though he tried not to interfere much, he did have veto rights on casting.

"That's great. I always wondered what happened to him after graduation," Santana said.

Before anyone else could speak, they heard the front door open, and a moment later, Burt looked around the door frame into the dinning room.

"Good, you're here!" He smiled at the two women. "I have a present for you out here in the hall."

They all stood and moved out into the hall to see what the present was. Brittany and Santana both cried out in surprise and rushed forward.

The boy was small for his age, and much too thin. He wasn't dressed for the cold weather, either. His shirt was long sleeved, but thin, and his pants wear too loose. Burt had wrapped him in his own jacket when he'd gotten off the plane in Cleveland.

"Miss Britt! Miss Tana!" The boy exclaimed, hugging them tightly.

Santana had tears in her eyes as she hugged him back. "How did you get him here so fast? They said it wouldn't be until January before they'd get him a visa!"

Burt smiled at them. "I called in a couple of favors, pulled a couple of strings. I couldn't let you all miss Christmas together!"

"Thank you!" The dark haired woman stood and hugged Burt, followed a moment later by Brittany.

"Thank you so much for this! This is the best Christmas present ever!"

…

Later that afternoon, Kurt and Blaine stopped by the hospital, laden down with plates of food and a few Christmas gifts. They stopped by Brenda's room first, to drop off the food for her parents, along with a book of blank sheet music. "For when she wakes up and is ready to start writing music again."

They then stopped by Tina's room to drop off the rest of the gifts. Artie's mom had brought them Christmas dinner, and was currently in the NICU cooing over her two newest grand-babies. Tina's mom had stopped by earlier, and was currently baby sitting the boys.

Kurt and Blaine stayed and chatted with Tina and Artie for a while, and as usual the conversation turned to politics. The primary was just three months away now, and while Kurt still maintained a lead of seven percent over his opponent, George Mathers had released a slew of new ads, all of which Kurt was certain had been influenced by Sebastian Smythe, targeting Kurt's stability as a candidate, as well as bringing up Kurt's homosexuality and the fact that they had used IVF to have their children, claiming the procedure went against God's will.

"He's getting desperate," Artie said. "He is gaining ground with the conservatives, but his actions may backfire. Ohio has been swinging more and more progressive the last few election cycles, and thanks to your success, more and more of the LGBT community here are coming out of the closet and raising their voices for change."

"And he is losing the battle with his stance on mental health," Tina said. "People are beginning to think he is having a nervous breakdown himself. They said he was behaving erratically at his rally last week."

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean, erratically?"

Artie shrugged. "He seemed confused, kept getting his words mixed up. I watched the video. I'm almost convinced that he either had a mild stroke, or he was on some kind of drugs."

Kurt hoped there wasn't anything wrong with the older man, and made a mental note to discreetly check on him.

…

That night, back at home with the kids, they went to bed early, thankful for their friends, family, and each other.


	18. Resolutions

**A/N Sorry this is a little late, Hubby got off work early yesterday and decided to spend the day Trainspotting down in Galesburg. We also did some shopping, too! Another short chapter, but I promise a longer one to come! Nearly finished with Live Passionately Tonight, too! Should have it up by Thursday or Friday afternoon.**

 **PS Shout out to brighteyes421 and madonnamo for the names of Rachel's children!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Resolutions

Two days after Christmas, Blaine received a phone call from Maria Henderson. Brenda had come through the transplant operation, and all signs pointed to her body accepting the new organ. Even better, the girl's brainwave activity indicated that she might be coming out of the coma, and she was currently breathing on her own.

Blaine sighed in relief when he heard this. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, not even Kurt, but he had been feeling guilt ridden ever since the accident. He blamed himself for not being able to prevent it. He kept going over and over it in his mind, coming up with a million things he could have done differently to stop the bus. If he had put his foot on the brake instead of trying to take control of the wheel...if he had checked on Freddie sooner...if he hadn't jerked the wheel so hard...if, if, if...

He sighed again as he tried not to limp as he walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He hated having to use the cane, but he was still having issues with his left leg. Every now and then the leg would go numb for no apparent reason, and his balance would be off, or, like today, it felt like his left leg was three inches shorter than the right, causing pain and even more balance issues. He also still had reoccurring headaches, but the doctor had cleared him to go back to work when the new semester started in just over a week and a half.

He filled his coffee cup, taking a sip, and turning cautiously to set the cup on the table. Kurt and the kids were out, he'd taken the kids to visit Tina's twins, and to run a few errands.

Blaine grimaced as he turned back to the counter where his medicine bottles were organized for him. Aside from the diabetes medicine, there was a pill for headaches, a pill for pain, and an anti depressant. He hated taking the last one, because it just seemed to make him feel worse. He had an appointment with the psychiatrist tomorrow, and he planned on begging to be taken off it.

In the meantime, he diligently took one or two pills from each bottle as prescribed, and set them on the table beside his coffee cup, before shuffling to the refrigerator to get the breakfast Kurt had prepared for him before he'd left. He warmed it up in the microwave. As he pulled the plate out with his left hand, he wasn't aware of how hot the food was, and didn't notice that he'd burned himself until he set the plate down and saw the blister.

Swearing, he turned to the sink and ran cold water over it. The nerve damage in his hand was worse than they'd originally thought, and now they were talking about possibly doing surgery to repair it. The fact that Kurt had to help him with even the simplest of tasks some days just added to his feeling of uselessness, and compounded his depression. Wrapping a few ice cubes in a towel to hold against his finger, he sat down to eat and take his medicine.

…

Kurt smiled as Bee oohed and aahed over the two tiny girls in the incubator. They were fraternal twins, not identical, unlike their older brothers. The doctor had given permission for them to bring the kids in to meet the new arrivals, but only one at a time, and only for five minutes each. Lizzie had already been in, and commented on how beautiful and tiny the babies were. She'd called them perfect little angels.

Once Bee's five minutes were up, Kurt and the kids stopped by Tina's room. She was going to be discharged later that afternoon, once the doctor had checked her stitches and given the all clear.

"So, you've carried multiples twice now," Kurt said. "Any advice for Brittany to make the pregnancy go smoothly?"

The petite Asian woman smiled at him. "Be as active as possible early on, because the further along you get, the less you'll be able to do. With four babies, chances are they'll put her on bed rest sometime around month five, just as a precaution."

He nodded, but he really wasn't paying attention. He'd only asked the question as a distraction from his thoughts, but they wouldn't be detoured. He knew Blaine wasn't acting like himself lately. He knew his husband was depressed, but he couldn't get the dark haired man to open up about what was bothering him. Even finally getting the go ahead to go back to work had only elicited a basic response from him, despite the fact that Kurt knew how much Blaine loved his job.

He would be going with Blaine the next day to talk to the psychiatrist, at the doctor's request. Hopefully then he'd find out what had been bothering the love of his life.

As they were leaving the hospital, they ran into Will, Emma, and Danny, who was coming in to have his staples removed, and to have a test to see if there is any loss of function in his arm.

Despite the severity of the original injury, the boy was in great spirits, probably due to the fact that he and Beth were now officially dating. Kurt was actually surprised the girl wasn't there at his side right now.

"She's at her PT appointment right now," the boy informed him. The surgery on her leg had gone well, and she was getting used to the brace that she would be forced to wear for at least the next four months. Both her biological and adoptive mothers were there to offer her moral support. Even little Noah encouraged her when she was learning to negotiate her way with her wheelchair. She was very fond of her younger brother.

The two families chatted for a few minutes, and then Kurt strapped Bee into his car seat as Lizzie got into her seat. Since the accident, he'd become somewhat obsessive about making sure both kids were properly secured when they got into the car, and he'd become even more of a defensive driver. It was like his dad's heart attack all over again, but this time instead of obsessing over healthy eating habits, he obsessed over driving safely. It was one of the things he'd been talking to his therapist about.

They finished their errands and the grocery shopping, and headed home. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table, looking like he hadn't moved in a while. When the shorter man tried to get up to help bring in the groceries, Kurt just patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! The kids and I can handle it!"

Kurt was taken by utter surprise by the growled reply.

"I'm not an infant! I can help with the damn groceries!"

He just stood there in shock for a moment, and then told the kids to go to their rooms and play for a little while. Once they were out of ear shot, Kurt turned to his husband.

"I was not treating you like a child. There aren't that many groceries left to bring in. I really don't even need the kids' help to bring them in. If you wanted to start putting them away while I bring in the rest, fine. But snapping at me was uncalled for. So why don't you tell me what is really bothering you?"

He watched the darker male sag in defeat and collapse back in to his chair. "I'm sorry, Kurt. You're right, I really shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just...I haven't felt this useless since the Sadie Hawkins' attack."

Kurt moved closer and put his arm around the other man, hugging him. "Sweetie, you are never useless. The kids need you to sing them to sleep or make them laugh with the silly voices you make when you read them stories. They need you to help them find their missing socks or toys or what ever they've misplaced. They need you to reassure them that you are still here, and that you won't leave them.

And I need you, too. I need to hear the sound of you breathing next to me at night so I can fall asleep. I need to feel your arms around me when I've had a hard day campaigning. I need to hear you laugh when I don't feel like laughing myself. So don't ever think you are useless."

Blaine sighed. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Every morning when I wake up with your breath on my face."

They kissed, and then Kurt finished bringing in the groceries while Blaine began putting them away.

…

After Blaine's session with the psychologist, the family decided they needed a little vacation, a time to bond once more. They invited Santana, Brittany, and their son to join them, and flew out to California to visit Rachel and her family. Her fourth child, a daughter whom they planned to name Rebecca, was due at the end of March, and she would start filming the movie version of Wicked in May. The three families went skiing, walked on the beach at sunset, and visited Disneyland, Disney's California Adventure, Universal Studios, and Knott's Berry Farm. Lizzie and Bee and Rachel's three boys, Eli, Aaron, and Isaac Finn, had almost as much fun watching Ke'Andre's reactions to the theme parks as they had on the rides.

On New Years Eve, they were treated to a concert at the Hollywood Bowl, where various artist performed, but they cheered the loudest for Unique, who was touring with the current cast of Dream Girls as Effie. After the show, they talked with the former New Directions member. Ke'Andre was in awe of the performer, who was still as over the top as ever.

As they counted down to midnight, Kurt held Blaine close to him, and the younger man made a New Year's resolution, vowing to never hold in his feelings again, and to always communicate to Kurt when he felt low or just out of sorts. Kurt vowed in return to never hold it against the other man when he got cranky or had a bad day, and to always be patient and loving.

As the end of the winter holidays drew near, the Hummel Andersons and the Lopez family flew back to Ohio, feeling closer and happier than they had since before the accident.


	19. A New Beginning

**A/N One week into the new year and I've already fallen short of my New Year's resolution! Sigh. My Laptop got a virus and crashed when I was only about three paragraphs from finishing Live Passionately Tonight. I am hoping to get it fixed soon and see about retrieving that file so I can finish it and get it posted.**

 **I had started this chapter on it too, but hadn't gotten very far, so I started over on it on Hubby's computer, which is fine, gave me a chance to change a couple things I messed up.**

 **Blaine finally goes back to work, and Kurt's campaign ratchets up as the Primary draws nearer! Can they get their lives back on track?**

 **Still time to make suggestions for Kurt and Blaine's babies, two boy and two girl names (although I think I've already chosen the girls' names, but keep making suggestions anyway!)**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

A New Beginning

Blaine stopped outside of the choir room and took a deep breath. It was his first day back since the accident. He'd seen most of the kids since then, but not all of them. None of them blamed him, but he still had feelings of guilt. He had talked to his psychologist about it, and Kurt, but it hadn't helped. He felt like he didn't deserve to be here today.

"Mr. Anderson?" A voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see Danny Schuester, maneuvering Beth in her wheelchair. Blaine tried to force a smile for them.

"Hi guys! Welcome back," He might have tried just a little too hard to sound normal.

Beth wasn't buying it. "It's okay, Mr. Anderson. We know you think this was your fault, but it wasn't. You did the best you could, and we all are just so grateful to be here." She reached out and took his hand.

Blaine smiled again, this time less forced. "Thank you, Beth. Come on, let's go in."

As they entered, the rest of the class stood up and clapped, or did the best they could depending on their injuries and the degree of their recovery.

"Welcome back, Mr. Anderson!" several students shouted. Gina held out a card for him, her jaw still wired shut.

Blaine's smile grew as they all came forward to hug him. "Thank you all. I really don't deserve to have such great kids."

"We have a song for you," Beth said, still holding his hand.

Jen sat at the piano, as Xander took up his cello. Alyssa, who was still in an upper body cast, and her sister Alaina, began to harmonize as the music began.

 _ **You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground  
I was crying out, I couldn't make no sound  
No one hears the silent tears collecting  
You know I had lost hope, I was all alone  
Never been so long till you came along  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting**_

All the girls joined in the chorus.

 _ **Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free**_

John, Xander, and Danny took the next verse.

 _ **Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little kid no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible another perfect storm**_

Now all the kids joined in, and the sound was beautiful echoing through the room, and Blaine smiled, his first true smile in weeks.

 _ **Now I am a warrior, a shooting star  
I know I got this far, had a broken heart  
No one hears the silent tears collecting  
'Cause it's being weak, but strong in the truth I found  
I have courage now, gonna shout it out  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting**_

 _ **Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free**_

(Beth)

 _ **Now I am invincible**_

(Alyssa and Alaina)

 _ **No, I ain't a scared little girl no more**_

(Juliet, with Gina using Sign Language)

 _ **Yeah, I am invincible**_

(Johnny)

 _ **What was I running for**_

(Xander and Danny)

 _ **I was hiding from the world**_

(Kyle, Eric, and Johnathan)

 _ **I was so afraid, I felt so unsure**_

(All)

 _ **Now I am invincible another perfect storm**_

( _The Girls/_ _ **The Boys)**_

 _I was running from an empty threat  
Of emptiness _

_**I was running from an empty threat  
That didn't exist **_

_I was running from an empty threat  
Of abandonment _

_**I was running from an empty threat  
That didn't exist **_

_But now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little girl no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible another perfect storm_

 _ **Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little kid no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for (What was I running for)  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure (I was so unsure) **_

(All)

 _ **Now I am invincible another perfect storm**_

Blaine was wiping tears from his eyes, choked up. "Well, I think I know what song we'll be closing with for Regionals!"

The class laughed and cheered.

…

Maria Henderson was no stranger to tragedy and heart ache. When she was nine, a mortar shell had exploded in her village in Iraq, killing most of her family. Only she and her mother had survived. They had fled, and had eventually made it to the US, seeking asylum.

Maria had been an exemplary student, had graduated high school a year early, and had been accepted at UCLA, where she studied engineering. It was there that she had met James Henderson. He was a few years older than her, and a TA, so they didn't start dating right away, but she remembered he had been kind to her when others hadn't because of her Middle Eastern appearance and slight accent.

After she had graduated, she had met the man again at a political rally. The two had ended up talking for hours. He had been shy and quiet, but he had also been sweet and funny. They married a year later, and tried to start a family, but it didn't go as planned. Maria had six miscarriages before Brenda was finally born. Maria nearly died during the delivery, and she was advised not to try having any more children.

Over the last ten years, their small family had seen more heartbreak as well. As well as losing one cousin to suicide, Brenda lost a second to leukemia, and another in a skiing accident. When Maria's mom, Brenda's grandmother, had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's a little over a year ago, Maria had noticed a change in her daughter, knew she had been depressed, and had tried to talk to her about it, but Brenda had begun to pull away from her mom and her family.

Worried her daughter might be suicidal, Maria had done something she now regretted. She had gone through her daughter's personal journal, and discovered the real cause of her daughter's distance. In the journal, Brenda talked about not feeling comfortable in her own skin, and how she felt like her body had betrayed her. She talked about Brendan, the person she felt she was supposed to be.

Maria fought the tears in her eyes, sitting there in the hospital room, holding her only child's hand as she remembered her child writing how confused they were, and how they didn't know how to talk to their parents for fear of losing their love. How could this child not know how much they were loved? Hadn't Maria always said that she would love them no matter what?

And then she had almost lost her precious child before she could tell them that it was okay, that she knew, and that she still loved them.

Leaning forward, she kissed the teen on the forehead. "It's okay, baby. I know who you are, and you are perfect, no matter what. Come back to me, and we can talk about it. If you want to be Brendan, then that is who you will be. I just want you to be happy, and to know that you are loved. Always."

…

Kurt was tired as he pulled the pan of fifteen layer lasagna out of the oven for dinner that night. After Blaine and the kids had left that morning, Kurt had gone straight to the studio to begin filming his next campaign ad, which took up most of his morning.

Afterwards, he'd gone to the junior high school at Julia's request to speak at an assembly about his experience with being bullied, and how finding Glee club had helped. He then met with the PFFLAG group to talk about what it had been like being the only out kid at his school.

After that he'd had a meeting with his campaign advisers, and had given a couple of interviews. He'd then spent a relaxing hour and a half in his dad's garage working on a few cars. Burt was in DC this week, as they were getting ready to vote on a few major proposals.

He'd headed home after that, and put dinner on as Blaine and the kids worked on homework and talked about their days. It felt like things were finally starting to get back to normal, and Kurt was content.

As they were cleaning up after dinner, Blaine's phone rang. Kurt didn't pay much attention at first, but when he heard his husband mention Brenda's name, he looked over in curiosity, just as Blaine finished the call.

"Was that Maria?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was wondering if we could stop by the hospital for a little while. She said she wanted to introduce us to someone."

"Did she say who? And how is Brenda doing?"

"She didn't say, said all would be explained when we got there, but she sounded excited."

"Well, let's go, then. Lizzie, Bee! Grab your coats, we're going out for a while."

…

They settled the kids in the ICU waiting room, and checked in to the unit. They were encouraged by the smile on the nurses face when she told them to go on in to the room.

Maria smiled as they entered, and hugged them. "Blaine, Kurt! Come over here and meet Brendan, my son!"

Blaine was confused at first, but looked over at the bed where his student still lay. Only this time the figure laying on the bed looked back at him, a smile on their face.

"I remember you," Brendan said.

Blaine smiled back, still confused, but happy to see the teen awake and mostly alert. He looked back at Maria. She smiled happily at him.

"HE woke up this afternoon," the older woman said, emphasizing the pronoun. "I've been confused about my child's gender for a while, it seems, but now we both understand each other."

Both Blaine and Kurt made sounds of understanding, and moved closer to the bed. "Well, that's great, I'm happy for both of you! But what I'd really like to know is how are you doing?"

The teen tried to shrug. Maria answered for him. "He has some memory issues, and they won't know the extent of it or if he will get his memories back for a while yet. He is going to need extensive OT and PT, and most likely won't be back in school for a few months. He will probably have to retake his sophomore year."

Blaine reached out and took the boy's hand. "Take as much time as you need to heal. We'll miss you in class, but you are welcome to come visit anytime you want. I'm sure the other kids will be happy to see you!"

Brendan smiled at him, but was too exhausted to speak. Both Blaine and Kurt hugged the young man, and his mother.

Blaine was quiet as they drove home, lost in thought, but as they put the kids to bed, he couldn't help wondering if Lizzie and Bee understood that they could always talk to him and Kurt.

"You guys know we love you, right?" He'd asked them, when Kurt had gone into the bathroom to fill their water glasses.

"Of course, Dad," Lizzie said, hugging him. Bee nodded solemnly.

"And you know that no matter what, you can always talk to us, and nothing you say or do will ever make us love you any less, right?"

Lizzie smiled. "I know that! You and daddy always tell us that it's okay to be ourselves, no matter who that is."

"Yeah," Bee said, nodding again. "Daddy said that being different is the best thing about us, and that we should always be honest with ourselves."

Blaine smiled and hugged both of them tight. "You both are so amazing, you know that?"

"That's because daddy taught us to be! He's the best teacher!" Lizzie said, giggling.

Blaine laughed with her, and then tucked them both in.

Later that night, Blaine lay in bed with his husband. "Lizzie is right, you know," he said.

Kurt looked at him in confusion. Blaine kissed him before answering. "You are the best at teaching people to be amazing!"


	20. Coming Home

**A/N I meant to post this Monday night, but I was sick, and went to bed early. Still not feeling so great, but better than I was. This is only a short filler chapter. I promise a longer one next week!**

 **I reveal the names of Tina and Artie's twin girls in this chapter! Thank you all for the suggestions! I still need names for Kurt and Blaine's twin boys! We learn what is happening in the lives of a couple more former New Direction members in this chapter, as well.**

 **Reviews always Welcome!**

…

Coming Home

Kurt opened the door for Artie and Tina as Blaine helped carry in the diaper bags and other items from the hospital. The twin girls, Tess and Trina, were released from the hospital today, after nearly a month in the NICU. Lizzie and Bee were entertaining Alex and Alan while their parents got everything settled, and the newborns were asleep in their crib in the couple's bedroom.

"We need a bigger house," Tina said. "Not right away, but before the girls are ready for a room of their own."

"I know what you mean," Blaine said. "We just bought our house, but with four new babies on the way, we'll need to either build an expansion, or move into someplace bigger."

"I'm voting for expanding," Kurt interjected as he poured them all a cup of coffee, and got milk for the kids. "I love our house. I think we could add two bedroom over the garage."

"That's a great Idea, Kurt!" Artie said. "I know an architect who can help you design it, if you want. I was thinking of asking her to draw up an expansion on this place, but I think Tina is right, we'll probably need to move into someplace bigger."

"Are you talking about Madison?" Tina asked.

"Madison? As in Mason and Madison McCarthy?" Blaine asked.

"Yep," Artie replied. "But she's Madison Gentry now. She's married, her husband is a general contractor, and they have three kids. They live in Cincinnati."

"Wow. What about Mason?" Kurt asked, remembering that the twins had always been so close.

"Mason lives in Toledo, but he's looking to move back to Lima. He's still single." Tina informed them. "I think he wants to move closer to Lima because he found out Jane is working at Jane Addams now."

"You think he still likes her?" Blaine asked.

Tina grinned, just as gossipy as she had been in high school. "Oh yeah. When she left for college, he was devastated. Dropped out of the Cheerios, gained some weight. Madison practically had to slap some sense in to him. He got back in shape, got a scholarship to BYU, and got his teaching certificate. He teaches junior high Algebra."

The doorbell interrupted their conversation. "That's probably Marley and Jake or Santana and Brittany," Artie said.

"I'll get it," Kurt said. He returned a minute later with both couples and their children in tow. Santana and Jake were each carrying take out bags. Brittany was leaning on Kurt, who guided her to the closest chair. She was only three and a half months pregnant, but Kurt was very protective of her and the babies.

"Thanks, Kurtie, but you don't have to worry about me. The dolphin babies and I are doing just fine!" Kurt knew it was true, he'd been at the check up a few days before. All four babies were doing well, and Brittany was in excellent health. And, unlike Santana, who had turned into an over protective she-devil from the pregnancy hormones, Brittany seemed as calm and serene as ever.

"You guys didn't have to bring dinner," Tina said, helping Santana and Jake unload the bags of Thai food.

"We figured you all would have your hands full," Santana said. "Besides, Brittany is craving Pad Thai."

Kurt laughed. "Well, at least she's not craving sweet potato vegan ice cream, like Rachel. You know how many vegan stores we had to go to before we found it?"

Tina laughed as well. "I craved Korean BBQ with the boys, but this time it was wilted spinach salad with bacon."

"What did you crave, Santana?" Marley asked.

"Chocolate!" three voices echoed. Blaine, Kurt, and Brittany all laughed.

"What about you?" Brittany asked Marley.

"Oddly enough, my craving was very cliched. Pickles and ice cream."

"Garlic dills and strawberry ice cream," Jake clarified. "But not at the same time, thank god. I don't think I would have been able to stomach watching her eat them together."

Santana set a plate of food in front of her wife as the others helped themselves. As they ate dinner, talk turned to other topics.

"So, Brenda- I mean Brendan is being released from this hospital next week?" Artie asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, but he won't be going home yet. They are sending him to a rehab center for a few weeks to work on getting him back on his feet."

He had finally gotten used to the pronoun change over the past couple of weeks. With Brendan's parent's approval, he had given New Directions an update on the boy's condition, and had explained about his gender identification. Blaine had been proud of his students, who had taken the announcement in stride, proclaiming that they just wanted their friend and classmate to be happy and healthy. With Artie's help, they had recorded a video for the boy with the kids all saying how much they miss him and hope that he recovers enough to come back to school soon. They sang a few songs for him, including R.I.P.

There had been a few complications since the boy had come out of his coma. Along with the amnesia, he'd been diagnosed with _Anomic aphasia_ , which meant that he had difficulty finding some words while speaking. His brain comprehended the word, but the connect between thought and speech was gone in some cases.

He'd also had a bad reaction to a medication they had given him for pain. It had caused him to vomit, and he had torn a few of his stitches internally. They'd had to operate again. His new heart had stopped briefly while they were repairing the damage. Thankfully it had restarted when the surgeon had massaged it.

As they cleared away the dishes and sat around with cups of coffee or glasses of milk, Santana smiled at the first grade teacher sitting across from her. "So Marley, what would you say if I told you I played one of your songs for my partners?"

"What?" She said, looking up from where she was nursing her daughter. "Which one?"

Santana grinned. " _Choices._ And they loved it. They want Mercedes to record it for the new album."

"Really?" The younger woman grinned happily.

"Really. If you want, anyway."

"Yes! Of course! Thank you, Santana!" The rest of them cheered and clapped.

"And," the Latina continued, "if it does well, they might offer you a contract to write more songs for them, at the standard commission rate, and I've convinced them to use you as backing for Mercedes."

"Backing vocals?" Marley asked. "I don't know, I just got back from maternity leave. I'm not sure if I'll be able to take..."

Santana interrupted her. "I've already thought about that. We'll record when you are on spring break. As long as we have it ready for release by April sixteenth, we should be good. I've already booked the studio."

"Oh my god, Santana, I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!" The two women hugged.

"Hey, you're really doing me a favor. The song we were planning on recording wasn't nearly as good as yours. I'm actually glad the lyricist refused to let us use it. Besides, what's the good of being a successful music producer if I can't help out my friends now and then?"

…

Once they got the kids to sleep later that night, Blaine noticed Kurt sketching something out in his art pad. "What are you drawing?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just a thought I had earlier when we were talking about houses and expansions."

Blaine walked over to the desk where his husband was working and glanced at the outline. "That's a bit bigger than two bedrooms. I thought we were just going to expand over the garage?"

"This isn't for us. It's an idea for Artie and Tina's new house. Of course I'm not an architect, and I have no idea what I am doing, but I noticed that the ramp on their house now seems to be designed wrong. Artie won't admit it, of course, but I could see how much he was struggling to get up it tonight."

Blaine studied the drawing. "This is genius, Kurt. With this layout, there is no need for ramps, and it's much more open and would be easier for Artie to navigate, plus with all this space they'd have plenty of extra storage for the kids' toys and things."

The pale man shrugged and set the drawing aside. "I know. But like I said, I'm not an architect, so I'm not even sure it would work. Maybe I'll send the idea to Madison and see what she can do with it."

He turned and smiled up at the shorter man. "How are you doing?"

Blaine sighed. "Tired. My leg hurts like hell. I can't feel my left hand at all right now."

"And?" Kurt said, taking his hand.

Blaine raised it to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "And I'm so glad to have you to lean on if I need to. I'm so lucky to have you to come home to everyday."

Kurt smiled wider, and stood up, leaning in to kiss his husband. "Come on, let's go to bed."

…

 **A/N Anomic aphasia is an actual disorder that can be caused by traumatic injury to the brain. To learn more, check out the National Aphasia Association's website.**


	21. Take a Breath

**A/N Welcome to all the new readers from Tumblr! So happy so many of you came over to check out my story! I hope you all enjoy it and check out some of my others fics as well! For my faithful readers who have been with me since the beginning, Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **I'm announcing the names of Kurt and Blaine's babies in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has sent me suggestions! Also in this chapter, someone tries to throw a wrench into Kurt's campaign.**

 **Reviews always welcome**

…

Take a Breath

"The latest numbers show you holding steady with a ten point lead over Mathers," Artie said as they went over the outline for his final campaign ad before the primary, which was just over eight weeks away.

"Mather's campaign has been pretty quiet this week," Kurt nodded, making a note in the margin of his paper. "There is a rumor going around that his health is failing. He's canceling campaign rallies and interviews left and right. I'm starting to wonder if he will cancel the debate next week."

A knock on the office door interrupted them. "You guys need to see this," Cindy, the receptionist said, setting a laptop on the conference table.

Kurt frowned and looked at the Twitter post. "What the hell?"

The caption read; 'Congressional candidate steps out on spouse.' It was a picture of Kurt kissing a man who was definitely not Blaine, but all you could see was the other man's back and just a sliver of his profile. "That's not real!"

His frown deepened, and he leaned in closer. Was that Karofsky? "It's photo shopped! That's Dave Karofsky, and those were the clothes he was wearing the night of the accident. I hugged him when they took Xander in to surgery. Someone photo shopped it to look like we were kissing, but I don't know how!"

Artie turned the screen to face him a little more, and studied it more closely. "I know a guy who can prove it's fake. Don't worry about, I'll handle this. I'll put out a statement saying it's fake. Who ever did this is desperate. They had to know it wouldn't work."

Kurt was upset. "Why would anyone try this? I have at least thirty witnesses who can attest that all that happened that night between Dave and I was a consolatory hug between friends."

Artie just shook his head. "It is just an attempt to cast doubt before the election. Some people will believe it, even if we prove it is fake."

Kurt groaned in frustration. He knew something like this could happen, but he never thought Mather's campaign would stoop this low. Any sympathy he'd had for the older man was gone.

"I can't deal with this right now," he said, gathering up his things. "I'm sorry, can we finish this later, Artie? I'm getting a headache."

Artie just nodded and patted him on the arm as he walked out.

Kurt drove home, lost in thought. The fact that someone had posted a doctored picture of him was bad enough, but why did it have to be a picture of him and Karofsky? A memory of that day in the locker room kept flashing through his mind. He hadn't thought about that day in years. He thought he was over it. He and Dave had settled their differences, and were friends now.

He walked into the house, dropping his briefcase and files on the hall table, and slumped down on the couch. Did who ever posted that picture know about Kurt and Dave's past? Or was it just coincidence?

Suddenly exhausted, Kurt lay down on the couch, curling into himself and burying his face between the arm rest and the back.

…

Blaine was just finishing his music theory class when his phone vibrated on his desk. He ignored it for a moment as he gave the students a reminder about the homework due at the end of the week. As they exited, he picked up the phone, frowning when he saw the caller ID.

He sighed as he answered it. "What do you want, Sebastian?"

"Hey, handsome. Are you free Friday night?"

"What?"

"Well, I thought since Kurt was seeing someone on the side, you wouldn't mind having dinner with me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine said, feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh, haven't you heard? There's pictures on Twitter of your hubby kissing another man. I just thought..."

"Go to hell, Sebastian!" Blaine said, hanging up the phone. What was the other man playing at? Kurt wouldn't do that to him.

He pulled up twitter on his phone, and scrolled through his feed. It only took twenty seconds to find the picture. It wasn't the best quality on the small screen of his Samsung, but that was definitely Kurt. The other guy seemed familiar, but Blaine couldn't see him very well.

He tried calling Kurt, but the call went straight to voice mail. He frowned. He didn't believe Kurt was cheating on him, there had to be an explanation for the picture, he was sure, but he was worried that Kurt wasn't answering his phone. Grabbing his things, he swung by Jeff's classroom.

"Hey, could you take my Classical Guitar class this afternoon? And let New Directions know that rehearsal is cancelled today?"

The blonde man just looked up at him with worry. "Sure, what's up?"

Blaine just shrugged. "I just need to go home for a while. Something came up with Kurt today and I want to make sure everything is okay."

"Okay. Take care, dude."

He drove home, his thoughts racing. Who was the man in the picture? Why was Kurt kissing him? When was the picture taken? There had to be some reasonable explanation, he kept telling himself.

He spotted Kurt's briefcase on the hall table when he got home, but the house was dark and silent. Frowning, he walked into the kitchen first, but it was empty. He went to the living room next. He almost didn't spot the man asleep on the couch. It was a whimper of fear that alerted him to his husband's presence.

"Kurt?" He whispers softly, moving closer to the couch. The only response was another whimper. "Kurt, hey, wake up, it's okay."

Kurt jerked awake and almost tumbled off the couch. Blaine was there to catch him.

"Blaine?" He blinks owlishly up at the shorter man. He takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart, and then practically lunges at his husband, pulling him in for a hug. "Blaine, I couldn't find you! You weren't there, and I needed you and I couldn't find you and he wouldn't let me go!"

Blaine held the pale man as he sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed Kurt's shoulders soothingly, the photograph momentarily forgotten. "It was just a dream, babe. I'm here."

Kurt sniffles and pulls back. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what I'd do without you. I thought I was over that day, but then I almost lost you in the accident, and now that stupid picture just brought everything back, and I don't know what I would have done back then...and...I..."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." They just held each other for several minutes until the older man managed to pull himself back together.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, wiping his tears on the couch pillow.

"What for?" Blaine asked, shifting to face him more fully.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be strong and supportive for you while you recover, not breaking down on you over a stupid photograph someone photo shopped."

And suddenly Blaine knew. It had been Karofsky in the picture, and someone had made it look like he was kissing Kurt. Who ever the person was who did this either knew their history and had a sick sense of humor, or...

"Sebastian!" Blaine growled.

Kurt stiffened beside him. "You think he...?"

"It has to be him. He called me a little while ago, taunting me with the picture and trying to make me think you were cheating on me. I didn't believe him, of course, but he's the only one who knows about you two who would try and use the information against you. Even if you prove the picture is fake, he probably expected you to become mental over the reminder of that day and show some kind of weakness."

Kurt began shaking beside him again. "It worked, I guess."

Blaine pulled him in to another hug. "Hey! No! Look at me! Just because you had a moment of self doubt and a nightmare, doesn't mean you are weak! And you don't always have to be the strong one for me to lean on. You're allowed to lean on me now and then, too, you know."

Kurt sighed and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you, for always being there when I need you."

Blaine smiled, and kissed him back. "What are we going to do about the photograph?"

Kurt sat up a little straighter. "Artie already put out a statement saying it's fake, and he's having one of his tech friends prove it. We need to talk to Dave, since someone is certain to figure out who he is, and if they don't, who ever posted the picture will probably leak his name. The picture they used was taken the night of the accident, there were at least thirty people in the waiting room that night. They saw me hug him when Xander was taken in to surgery."

"I'll call Dave, ask him to come over." Blaine said, standing.

"No, ask him to meet us somewhere public. We can meet at Breadstix tonight. Have Dad watch the kids." Blaine nodded, leaning over to kiss him once more.

...

As it turned out, Dave was already aware of the photograph. He'd received a call from a rather distressed Xander about the same time Blaine had gotten his call from Sebastian. The three men met at the restaurant before the dinner crowd came in and requested a booth for privacy.

Dave was pissed that the photograph had upset his son.

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this, Dave." Kurt said, feeling like it was all his own fault. If he hadn't decided to run for his dad's seat, none of this would have happened.

"I'm not mad at you, Kurt, I'm mad at the asshole who posted that picture!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Look, we both know why they chose me for this. I know they are trying to get to you, trying to paint you as some mentally disturbed person who is unfit for office. I think we need to tell them the truth. All of it."

Kurt was shocked. "I can't let you do that! Your reputation would be put in jeopardy!"

The larger man shook his head. "Not if we come out together and explain the entire situation. Besides, my bosses told me the other day they hope I never get a better job offer, cause they couldn't manage the center without me."

Kurt let out a little laugh, and looked at Blaine, a question in his eyes. The darker man just smiled at him. He turned back to Karofsky. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dave nodded. "I remember how scared I was back then, how much I hated myself. Maybe if we'd had someone like you in Washington back then, pushing for acceptance for the LGBTQ+ community, maybe things would have been different. Maybe we might have been friends, or whatever. You need to win this election so other kids don't end up like me, and if that means I have to tell everyone what happened between us back then, then I'll do it. I owe you that."

Both Kurt and Blaine reached out to take the other man's hand. "Thank you, Dave."

…

They scheduled a press conference for Friday afternoon. Nearly every parent who had been in the waiting room the night of the accident had come out to show their support. Burt, Will Schuester, Brittany and Santana, and Sam and Julia were all there as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming," Kurt said, taking the podium. "As you all know, earlier this week a photograph was published portraying me in a less than favorable light. My campaign sent out a statement saying that the photograph is fake. An expert has proven this to be true, and will provide the evidence of this afterwards. This was purely an attempt to besmirch my character and to cast doubt on my mental stability. But in so doing, the person or persons responsible also besmirched an innocent man.

The photograph they manipulated was taken on the night my husband and several of his students were gravely injured in a tragic accident. One of those students' is the son of the man in the picture, and the distortion of the facts caused undue stress on a fine young man who has already been traumatized by the accident. For this I would like to apologize to him and his father. The original photo was of me offering a hug of consolation to the boy's father, who happens to be an old acquaintance of mine and my husband's. There were at least thirty witnesses to this event, many of whom are standing behind me this afternoon."

He paused and took a sip of water before continuing. "Now as I said, the other gentleman in the picture is an old acquaintance of mine from our days at William McKinley high school. He has agreed to come forward and speak to you, but before he does, I want to tell you a little about him. We were not very close in high school. At the time, he was one of the students who bullied me on a daily basis.

It took us a while to come to understand each other, and in the end, I forgave him for the way he treated me. I am proud to consider him a friend now, and it angers me that someone would attempt to use this fact against us. Dave would like to tell you his side of the story. I told him it isn't necessary, but being the friend he now is, he feels that it is the only way to put this entire incident to rest. Dave?"

He took a step back and allowed the larger man to move forward. They shook hands before Dave moved in front of the mics.

"Good afternoon, my name is David Karofsky, and as Kurt said, I was the other man in the photograph. I have known Kurt Hummel since junior high, and he's right, we weren't friends back then. I bullied him for being gay. I reacted out of ignorance and out of fear. Because you see, I had a secret back then, one I was terrified would be discovered.

I bullied Kurt because he was out, and proud, and not afraid to be himself, when the entire time, I was hiding the fact that I was also gay. Our junior year of high school, Kurt got up the courage to confront me about my actions, never knowing why I lashed out at him. One day Kurt followed me into the locker room and demanded to know why I hated him so much. He was brave and didn't back down. Terrified, I lashed out at him in the only way I could think of then. I kissed him."

There were shocked exclamations from several people in the crowd, including Sam, Mr. Schuester, Brittany, Santana, and several others who knew one or the other boy when they were in school. Will Schuester glanced at Kurt in surprise, suddenly comprehending what had been going on back then.

Dave continued speaking. "Afterwards, I threatened to kill him if he told anyone what had happened. And he never did. I couldn't understand why he didn't expose me, but instead he chose to forgive me.

When my secret came out a year later, I tried to kill myself. Kurt was one of the first people to come see me afterwards, to offer me support and friendship, despite the way I had treated him. I have regretted my actions towards him for many years, and I feel blessed that he now considers me a friend.

Now some coward has tried to use our friendship to cast doubt on Kurt, and to try and hurt him by bringing up my actions towards him back in high school. Kurt doesn't deserve this treatment. Kurt is a good person who has the compassion to forgive someone who has wronged him, and to help that person to learn and understand that it is okay to be exactly who you are, regardless of who that may be.

We need people like Kurt in government, to help shape future generations of kind, forgiving, and well adjusted people who embrace not only themselves, but other people for being who they are, no matter how different they may seem. Please, vote for Kurt Hummel for the House of Representatives. He will make this world a better place for all of us."

There was a cheer from the crowd and applause as Dave shook Kurt's hand once more.

They all meet up back at Kurt and Blaine's house for dinner that night. It wasn't their usual second Friday of the month dinner, just a casual gathering with pizza's and pasta ordered in. Burt and Carole and all the kids were there, too. It was their friend's way of showing support for the three men.

As they ate, Kurt sat with Brittany on the couch, with Santana on her other side, and Blaine sitting on the floor by their feet.

"So, have you guys talked to Madison about the expansion yet?" Tina asked. She was sitting in one of the rocking chairs Kurt had brought down from the den he was in the process of turning into a nursery, holding one of the newborn twins. Artie sat beside her holding the other one, as Alex and Alan played with the other kids.

"I emailed her some ideas the other day," Kurt said. "They will be coming out around Regionals to take a look at the place. I'm also going to talk to her about a few other projects I have in mind."

"Like what?" Artie asked.

"Well, I was thinking if I could raise the money, maybe we could build an addition on to the community center where Dave works where they could put on concerts and plays." They hadn't put on a Christmas program as they had planned, partly due to the accident, and partly due to the board of directors not allowing them to accept the offer to use McKinley's auditorium.

"That's a great idea, Kurt!" Dave said, smiling. "The center is really struggling right now just trying to keep people on. The pay sucks, and everyone has been taking off for better paying jobs. I'd love to expand, and get more of the actually community involved."

Kurt was about to say something beside him, but felt Brittany stiffen beside him. "What's wrong?"

She just smiled at him. "One of the babies just kicked!"

Kurt was thrilled, and Blaine spun around to face her. Bee and Lizzie came over to see as well. "Where?"

She pointed to the upper left part of her belly. They all waited with baited breath.

"There!" Kurt exclaimed, seeing the little jab.

"And there!" Blaine said, pointing lower on the right side as one of the other babies kicked out as well.

Both men laughed and hugged the blonde woman.

"Have you picked out names yet?" Carole asked.

Kurt picked Bee up and set him on his lap so he could see better as the babies continued to kick. "We have."

Blaine smiled at him, and nodded for him to continue.

"Well, for the boys, we've decided on Phineas Christopher and Matthew Wesley."

Everyone awwed at the names, and Carole wiped a tear from her eye.

"And for the girls," Blaine said, pulling Lizzie down into his lap, "We've chosen Katherine Pamela, and Audrey Carole."

Carole choked up, and Burt smiled and put an arm around her.

They were all hugging and talking about the names when the front door suddenly burst open, and Quinn rushed in.

"Kurt! Blaine! Quick! Turn on the news!"

"Quinn? What's going on?" Kurt asked, even as his dad grabbed up the remote and switched on the TV, flipping through the stations until he found a breaking news cast.

"Sources say the congressional candidate had been in poor health for some time. A member of his campaign confirmed today that George Mathers had a minor stroke in late November, but had concealed the fact from the media. Tonight's announcement of his withdrawal comes just hours after his opponent, Kurt Hummel had a news conference to speak out about a photograph that allegedly..." Kurt shut the TV off at that point.

"Mather's dropped out?" He asked.

Quinn nodded. "He's been hospitalized. He apparently had another stroke today after watching your news conference. He and Sebastian were arguing about the picture that bastard posted. Mather's had no idea Smythe had posted it, and was angry when he found out, and fired the creep. Apparently he had a much stronger stroke this time."

"So, what does this mean for the primary?" Blaine asked.

Burt cleared his voice. "They'll still have a vote, and Kurt will need to get at least two thirds of the district to go on the November Ballot. If he doesn't get the two thirds, he can still get on the ballot in November by write in petition."

They all glanced at each other. This was huge news.

…

 **A/N Okay, about the Baby names!**

 **I had several people give suggestions, but most of the names suggested had either already been used, or just didn't seem to fit for Kurt and Blaine. I will keep these names and possibly use them at a later date.**

 **The names I chose each have a special meaning for Klaine. Of course, most of you will recognize the names Katherine and Audrey as the Hepburn sisters, who Kurt has always admired. And Pamela is of course Blaine's mother's name. Carole is self explanatory, I think. Phineas of course is a nod to Finn, while Christopher was Finn's father's name. Matthew is in honor of Matthew Shepard, who was tragically murdered simply for being gay. And Wesley is a nod to their friend Wes.**


	22. Snow Day

**A/N After all the kids coughing and sneezing on me as they came through the lunch line over the last couple of weeks, I've come down with a cold, and my head is too muddled to try and write anything important, so this is just a filler chapter, sorry it's so short. I promise something more substantial next week if my head clears.**

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

…

Snow Day

"No school today!" Lizzie called out cheerfully as she bounced down the stairs. Not that she didn't like school. She really loved school, except for Kendra, who glared at her constantly after getting suspended last fall for using homophobic slurs and giving Lizzie a black eye. Yeah, she loved school, but she loved snow days, too.

Daddy smiled at her as he set a plate of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage in front of her. That was one reason she loved snow days. Daddy always made a special breakfast, and they had hot chocolate with it. Daddy made the best hot chocolate, with cinnamon, whipped cream, and chocolate shavings on top!

Bee already had whipped cream smeared on his chin, and Chester was trying to lick it off.

"So, what do we want to do today?" Dad asked, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"I want to build a snowman!" She said around a mouthful of pancake.

Dad laughed, and looked at her little brother. "And what do you want to do?"

Her blue eyed sibling thought about it for a moment. "Can we go ice skating?"

"Oh! Yes!" Lizzie shouted. "Ice skating! Please, Dad? Daddy?"

Daddy laughed. "We can go skating this afternoon, I suppose. After lunch. In the meantime you three can build your snowman while I shovel the driveway and sidewalk."

…

Kurt smiled as he watched his husband and children laughing as he finished shoveling. It seemed like more snow was being thrown at each other than actually making it into the body of their snowman. At the rate they were going, the poor snowman would end up being just a mound of snow in the center of their yard with a scarf wrapped haphazardly around it.

With a grin, Kurt put the shovel away, and walking over to them, began to hum _Do you want to Build a Snowman?_

While the others were still preoccupied, he began to carefully shape the snow as he continued to hum, giving the snow figure more definition. Once it actually looked like a snowman, he found two small branches to use as arms. By now the kids had noticed what he was doing, and began to help 'dress' the snowman in a vest, scarf, and an old hat that had lost it's shape.

"Here, Daddy!" Bee said, offering up a pair of large blue marbles. "For his eyes! So he'll look like you!"

Kurt accepted the offering with a laugh. "Or like you," he said, tapping his son on the end of his frozen nose.

"We should build another snowman and make him look like Dad!" Lizzie said, rushing off to start a second figure.

By the time the second snowman was completed, they were all ready for lunch. Kurt made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. As soon as they finished eating, both kids raced up the stairs to get ready to go skating.

…

Blaine was in so much pain, but he was hiding it well, he thought. They'd been skating for almost an hour, and the bitter cold was beginning to penetrate through the layers of his clothes, making his left side, with it's nerve damage, feel like it was on fire. He should have thought to take a pain pill before they had left the house.

He was scheduled to see the neurologist again next week, to see if surgery was an option. Blaine was going stir crazy, trying to act like everything was just fine. He knew Kurt would be angry at him for not telling him just how much it really hurt, but he didn't want his husband to worry about him.

He tried to disguise the wince as someone accidentally jostled him, but of course Kurt noticed. "Okay, Lizzie, Bee, I think it's time to pack it up and head home to start dinner!"

When they got home, Kurt ordered Blaine into a hot bath, handing him a dose of his pain meds, and told him not to come back downstairs until dinner was ready. Blaine sighed, and kissed the paler man on the cheek. He didn't know why he bothered trying to hide anything from the other man. He always knew. Blaine smiled and whispered, "I love you."

Kurt just smiled in return. "I know."

…

Bee watched his dads share a quick kiss, and sighed to himself. He hoped one day when he grew up, he'd have someone who looked at him the way his Dad and Daddy looked at each other. He didn't know if he wanted that person to be a man or a woman, but he knew they would have to be someone pretty special.

After a dinner of Seafood Chowder and corn bread, they settled in the living to watch a movie, and Bee curled up between his parents. He knew he was lucky to have a family that loved each other so much. Sighing in content, he drifted off to sleep, snuggled between the two men.


	23. The Curious Thing About Cats

**A/N Still sick this week, only now it's a stomach virus, on top of the cold I still have. Stayed home from work today, but was getting bored, so decided to try and catch up on some writing.**

 **We'll learn a little more of what Kurt and Blaine were doing over the ten year period after the final episode. How can Kurt and Blaine afford the lifestyle they live? We also learn the real reason Burt decided not to run for reelection, and why Kurt decided to run for his seat.**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

The Curious Thing About Cats

On the second snow day in a row, Kurt decided to invite Santana, Brittany, and Ke'Andre over for a visit. The four adults sat in the heated, enclosed back porch and watched the kids play in the snow with Charlie, who was now nearly a full grown Golden Retriever.

Kurt had taken Santana and Ke'Andre shopping for clothes a couple of weeks ago, so now the boy not only had clothes that were appropriate for the weather, but had Kurt's seal of approval. The boy had been awed by "Uncle Kurt's" fashion skills, and wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

Santana was telling them about the trouble she was having with her business partners, as she rubbed Brittany's ankles, which were propped up on her lap on the couch. Chester had wondered over and made himself at home on Brittany's abdomen, purring contently as the blonde woman stroked his fur. She was now four months pregnant, give or take a few days, but because she was carrying four babies, she looked like she was nine months along.

"So, anyway, Jameson threw a fit when he found out that Greg and Lewis agreed to let Mercedes record Marley's song. It turned into a shouting match between the three of them, and in the end we learned the reason Jameson was adamant about using that other song was because he was screwing the composer and knocked her up. That was why the lyricist was furious and sued over the rights to the song. Apparently the lyricist and composer had been in a long term lesbian relationship, and the composer conveniently forgot to mention that she was actually Bi."

She paused to take a sip of her hot chocolate, and to squeeze Brittany's hand. "So now Greg and Lewis are demanding to buy out Jameson's portion of the company, and want to offer me a full partnership. But they still want full approval rights before I sign any new artists or writers. I told them that was a BS offer, that if I am going to have a full partnership, I should have full rights as well."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm glad my experience in the music business was a lot less dramatic."

Santana shrugged. "Well, you _are_ a man, of course it would be easier for you, no offense. And the fact that you had been scouted by a few production companies helped. Having Lady Gaga personally recommend you after that charity concert you organized at NYU also didn't hurt."

"Not to mention June Dolloway told the producers that if they didn't sign you, she would personally make certain no other artist ever signed with them again," Kurt added.

Blaine blushed. "Okay, all true."

"Aww, my Husband, the humble Grammy winner."

Blaine laughed. He'd been as surprised as anyone when one of the songs he had written had been recorded by his idol, Katy Perry, and even more shocked when he had been nominated for a Grammy. He'd about had a heart attack when he'd won. He could have pursued a career as a singer, but felt like that was limiting his talents. He still wrote songs, and had won two more Grammys, but didn't want the life of touring and performing for huge sold out audiences. He preferred smaller venues, and had still occasionally performed in nightclubs when they lived in New York.

At Cooper's urging, he had auditioned for a part in a made for TV limited series, and had gotten the part. That had been a test of his and Kurt's relationship, as he was away in Hawaii filming, while Kurt was back in New York, rehearsing for his debut in _Return to Neverland,_ and caring for seven month old Lizzie. It had put a little strain on their marriage, as Blaine was away for three months.

They had managed to weather the storm, and in the end, it brought them closer together. Blaine had won a Golden Globe for his role, while Kurt had taken home his first Tony for his portrayal of Peter Pan. It was then that Kurt had written his biography.

It had began as a therapeutic way to relieve stress. He'd never intended for it to go public, but when his former boss, Isabel, had dropped in for a visit one afternoon and discovered it, she encouraged him to try and get it published, saying it was well written, and that the message in it could offer encouragement to other teens who had been in the same position he had.

Kurt had shopped it around to a couple of publishers, never really expecting anything to come of it. He'd accepted the role of Evan in _Dear Evan Hanson,_ with Blaine taking the role of Connor. They were halfway through the show's run when Kurt was contacted by one of the publishing houses saying they wanted to publish his book. Kurt won his second Tony, and Blaine had taken home his first when Kurt's book hit the shelves.

It never hit number one, but it was on the New York Times Top Ten for eight weeks. That was when Kurt began writing _Somewhere, Ohio._ Blaine had worked on the songs with him, and when they couldn't find anyone to produce it, Pam Anderson had stepped in, and along with June Dolloway, had gotten Kurt the backing he needed and helped with all the finer details. When the show became a smashing success, Kurt had been approached by several of the production companies who had originally turned him down to write, direct, and produce other shows for them. He had politely told them where to go.

Two months before Kurt won his three Tonys, Burt had paid them a visit in New York. "I had another medical scare, Kurt. Now, before you get upset, it wasn't anything too serious this time, but the doctor said I was lucky, it could have been a lot worse. The cancer came back, but they caught it quickly. They are treating it aggressively again, and for now it is contained.

They said that I will need surgery eventually, but I asked them to hold off as long as possible. I want to finish out this term, and then I am retiring. I'll work part time at the garage, because I'd go stir crazy just sitting around the house. I've asked the doctor and my staff not to tell anyone about the cancer until after I leave office. I want to be able to focus on doing the right thing for the most amount of people without constantly being asked about the cancer."

Kurt had been stunned, and upset, but Burt had assured him that the doctor had said that as long as he stayed on the medication and followed his diet, he would be just fine. Kurt had insisted on speaking to the doctor himself, and Burt had given the clearance for the doctor to tell him everything.

They had talked about who might run for Burt's seat. Burt only knew about one Democrat in the district who was planning to run, but there were four Republicans running, all of whom were so far right it made Kurt cringe to think about any of them winning. Ohio had made big strides towards acceptance for the LGBTQ+ community in the past ten years, partly thanks to Burt, but also thanks to Kurt's book and play. He hated to think how far they would slide back with any of those four representing them.

Kurt didn't sleep much over the next few nights, thinking about what would happen when his dad retired. Who would be the voice of people like him, who would fight for the arts in school, who would, as Burt had said, do the right thing for the most amount of people? Without talking to Blaine first, Kurt did some research on the requirements to run for his dad's seat. It had been a while since he had worked on his dad's first campaign, and he wanted to refresh his memory on certain details.

Five days after Burt's visit, he sat down with Blaine after the kids had been dropped off for school. He'd been trying to think of how to broach the subject, when Blaine had smiled, reached over and taken his hand.

"I've already called a realtor," His husband had said. "I've narrowed it down to three different houses I think you'll like, and I talked to Carole about helping plan the move. The kids are excited about it, too. They really like the idea of living closer to their grandparents."

Kurt had smiled at the younger man. "How do you always know what I am thinking?"

Blaine had leaned in and kissed him. "Because I love you, and I know you very well. You need to do this, Kurt. I can see it in your eyes."

"Daddy!" Lizzie called out from the steps, breaking into Kurt's memories. "Can we have lemon crepes for lunch? Ke'Andre has never had crepes before, and he says he loves lemons."

Kurt smiled at his dark haired daughter. "Then Lemon Crepes it shall be. Why don't the three of you head inside and get out of those wet coats. You can put a movie on while I make lunch."

Kurt and Blaine helped Brittany to stand, and they all headed back into the house, Chester staying right beside the pregnant woman, watching her with concern, meowing softly. They settled her on the couch in the living room with her feet up on pillows, and the large cat immediately curled up against her side.

"I think I'm going to take a nap until it's time to eat," the woman said, curling her fingers in the cat's fur once again.

…

Chester was a cat with an unusual history. When he was a kitten, only about three months old, he'd wandered into a nursing home one day. He'd wandered from room to room before the staff noticed him. The patients all seemed to love him, and his mere presence seemed to make many of them feel better than they had in a long time. The staff noticed how even the surliest of patients seemed to be drawn to the feline, and had decided he could stay for as long as he wanted.

The first time he'd alerted the nurses to a medical emergency, they thought it was a fluke, just a coincidence that the cat had been agitated enough to get their attention, which made them realize a patient was having a seizure. By the fifth time it had happened, the staff knew to check on which ever patient was in the room the cat would be wailing in front of.

He lived at the nursing home for nearly a year and a half, until the daughter of a new patient complained. She was allergic to cats, and she did not want the filthy animal anywhere near her elderly mother. The woman had threatened a lawsuit, and sadly, Chester had had to go. Fortunately, the daughter of one of the other patients offered to take the cat in.

His new human was a pediatric nurse on the cancer ward. With permission from the bosses, she often brought Chester in to visit the kids. Once again, the patients and their families loved having the feline around, and he often alerted the staff when one of the children needed immediate attention, sometimes before anything even seemed to be wrong.

And he wasn't confined to the cancer ward, either. He often slipped out into the other wards to visit other patients. There had been several news articles written about him. He'd become something of a celebrity. Until one day his human didn't wake up. He'd known something was wrong, had whined at her all night, but she didn't understand. She just smiled wearily at him, and said she was tired. She laid down on the bed, and never got back up. After spending more than five years with his human, he was taken to a no kill animal shelter.

He'd been at the shelter for seven months, earning a reputation as an escape artist and a mischief maker. Because he wasn't a cute little kitten anymore, most people didn't even consider him for adoption. His size alone was a deterrent, as Maine coon cats were among the largest domestic cat breeds.

When he had escaped his enclosure that day back in July, he had noticed the quiet boy, had sensed something about him, and had felt drawn to him as he had been drawn to the kids on the cancer ward, and the elderly patients in the nursing home.

Now he had a new home, with not just his human family, but with the constant flow of their friends coming and going. He really like the tiny boy in the wheelchair, and the dark haired woman with almond shaped eyes that smelled like other animals. But his favorite person, other than the quiet boy he'd befriended at the shelter, was the blonde woman he was curled up against at the moment.

She always talked to him, and knew just where to pet, or scratch, or even massage. He was worried about her today. Her scent was off, and the sounds in her belly weren't right. He thought there was something wrong with one of her "kittens."

As she began to whimper in her sleep, Chester began to sound the alarm, wailing and hissing, and massaging one spot on her stomach.

…

Bee looked over at the couch as his cat began to make a sound he'd never heard before. It looked like he was trying to wake Brittany up from her nap. That was when he noticed that his honorary Aunt seemed to be in distress.

"Dad! Daddy! Aunt Tana! Something's wrong with Aunt Britt!" He called out as he rushed into the kitchen. The three adults dropped everything and ran into the living room just as Brittany cried out in pain.

Kurt's first instinct was to shoo the cat away, but Brittany shook her head. "No, don't, he's the only thing keeping the pain bearable."

Santana sat beside her wife, lifting the blonde head into her lap, as Blaine called 911, and Kurt held Brittany's hand, and tried to gently ask what was wrong. The cat continued to push on the same spot with his paws, and by the time the paramedics arrived, Brittany said the pain was almost gone.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. "Are the babies alright?"

The paramedics couldn't answer his question, only saying that they needed to get her to hospital right away to do some tests. Kurt called his dad to have him meet them at the hospital. He and Santana rode in the ambulance with Brittany, while Blaine drove the three kids. Ke'Andre was very scared, not understanding what was happening with his Mamma Britt.

Brittany was rushed in to an exam room as soon as they arrived, while there was an argument with the admitting staff over who should be allowed to go back with her. Of course Santana wanted to be with her wife, but argued with the woman blocking their way that the babies Brittany was carrying were Kurt and Blaine's and that they should be allowed back as well.

The older woman scowled at them. "I should call CPS on all of you! It's bad enough you're living in sin, but to drag innocent children into your perversion is disgusting!"

Kurt had never wanted to hit a woman before in his life, but if Blaine hadn't been holding him, he just might have thrown a punch at the sorry excuse for a female standing in front of him. Fortunately his dad and Carole showed up just then. Carole drew Kurt into the waiting room with the kids, while Burt and Blaine dealt with the rude woman, demanding to speak to an administrator immediately.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Carole asked.

Kurt took a deep breath, and tried to offer her a reassuring smile, that probably looked more like a grimace. "It's because of people like her that I'm determined to win this damn election. It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did, or I would probably have been arrested for assault."

His stepmother just laughed lightly, and hugged him. "And I probably would have been right there with you, too. That's Dolores Hadderson. She used to be my supervisor when I worked here. After I married Burt, she had a fit when she found out I had a gay stepson. I filed a complaint, and they transferred her to a different ward." Carole now worked part time at a private practice, but had once been on the nursing staff here.

"Kurt?" His dad said from the admittance desk, beckoning him over. "They are going to let you and Santana back with Brittany, but because it's a small room, Blaine will have to wait out here with us, if that's okay with you both."

Kurt glanced at the woman who had been so rude, to see her still glaring at him as she was being chewed out by what appeared to be one of the hospital administrators. He smiled smugly at her, before turning to his husband. "Are you sure you don't want to go back with Santana?"

Blaine smiled at him. "It's alright, you go. I'll stay here with your dad and Carole and the kids."

Kurt nodded, and hugged him tight before following Santana and one of the nurses into the labyrinth of exam rooms. They were lead to one of the rooms near the back of the ER, away from the busier areas and into one of the quieter corners. When they arrived, They had Brittany on an O2 mask, and had just inserted an IV. A doctor was feeling her stomach, tactically checking on each of the fetuses. He glanced up at Kurt and Santana as they entered.

"Are you her husband?" He asked, looking Kurt over.

"No, I'm the father. This is Brittany's wife," he indicated Santana.

The doctor just nodded. "Well, the good news is, everyone is doing well at the moment. It appears that one of the fetuses was in some kind of distress, but is currently doing fine. The portable ultrasound should be here any moment so we can take a look and see what exactly is going on. We have Brittany on oxygen and an IV drip just as a precaution for now, until we know more about what happened."

"Thank you, Doctor," Kurt said, shaking his hand. The doctor then patted Santana on the shoulder before stepping out of the room to make notes on Britt's chart. Kurt moved around to the other side of the bed and took Brittany's hand, as Santana leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling, Babe?" The Latina asked.

Brittany smiled at her through the face mask. "Better now that you're here."

"Can you tell us what happened, sweetie?" Kurt said, brushing a lock of hair off her face.

She looked up at him. "I don't know, it just suddenly really hurt, right here," she pointed to the spot Chester had been pushing against. "The cat seemed to know something was wrong, and the harder he pushed on the spot, the better it felt. I felt one of the babies move, and suddenly the pain was gone all together."

Before anyone else could say anything, the ultrasound tech arrived with the cart. The doctor asked Kurt and Santana to step into the hall and watch from the doorway, since the room was too small for all of them and the equipment. Kurt held his friend's hand as they watched and waited to hear the results.

It seemed like forever before the doctor turned to speak to them. "Well, it's good news and bad news, I'm afraid. The smallest fetus has managed to tangle himself in the cord, temporarily cutting off his circulation. Brittany says the cat pushed on the spot and the pain went away. Be sure to give that cat a dish of cream tonight. His actions induced the fetus to wiggle away, loosening the cord and restoring circulation. That's the good news.

The bad news is, the movement that caused the fetus to become entangled in the first place also caused a small tear in the placenta. At this point it isn't a problem, but we are going to have to keep her in the hospital until the fetuses are developed enough to deliver safely."

Both Kurt and Santana sagged in relief, and hugged each other. Santana stayed with Brittany as they prepared to transfer her to a room in the NICU, while Kurt returned to the waiting room. His parents and Blaine stood up when they saw him, but Bee and Ke'Andre were both sound asleep on one of the couches. Lizzie remained seated, but looked up at him in worry.

Kurt smiled reassuringly at them all. "Brittany and the babies are all okay, but there is a complication, and Britt is going to have to remain in the hospital until they can safely deliver the babies."

There was a collective sigh of relief. "They're getting ready to transfer her to a room now. Santana is going to stay with her. We'll take Ke'Andre home with us for tonight, and get him to school tomorrow, assuming there isn't another snow day, and after school he'll be allowed to visit Britt for a little while, and then will go home with Tana."

Burt and Carole hugged him, and Blaine, and helped get the two sleeping boys into the car. Kurt made a quick stop at the grocery store on the way home. He prepared the lemon crepes they didn't get to eat at lunch for dinner, and prepared an extra special treat for Chester.

The cat purred in happiness as he ate his tuna tartar with cream.


	24. Love is in the Air

**A/N I know I didn't post last week, I was busy with the Valentine's Day challenge. I'm also having a bit of a confidence issue with this story. People have stopped reviewing, and now I am second guessing myself.**

 **If you are still enjoying this story, PLEASE let me know.**

…

Love is in the Air

Blaine smiled as he entered the choir room on Monday. "Good morning all! It's Valentine's Week, and we have a lot to celebrate. First off, congratulations to Gina for getting the wires out of her jaw, three weeks early!"

The class cheered, and Blaine continued. "And Alyssa got stepped down to a smaller cast and a sling!"

There were more cheers. "And finally, Beth only has two more weeks in her walking boot!"

After the last round of cheers, Blaine sat down on the stool in front of them. "Now, Regionals is just five weeks away, and while we've all come a long way on the road to recovery, we have to be realistic in what we will be able to accomplish at the competition. We'll have to rely more on our song selections than our choreography. But that doesn't mean we can't give them a great performance. So, your assignment this week is to come up with not only a set list, but ways that we can still show them that you aren't just singers, but performers."

He took a sheet of paper from his briefcase and held it up. "This year they have given us two themes for Regionals. We can perform up to five songs, one of which must have the theme of love. Now as we've all learned, love can be more than just romance. It can be love for family, friends, or for our fellow man in general, so I want you all to really think about this one. The second theme is a bit more broad; show stopper. I know we were talking about doing _Invincible_ as our final song, and I still want to use it, but maybe as our opening number instead."

They talked about ideas for the remainder of the period. But Blaine noticed that Xander seemed more distracted than usual. When the bell rang, he asked the youngest member of the choir to hang back a minute.

"Is everything okay?"

The younger boy shifted from foot to foot. "I've just had a lot to think about lately. I've been trying to think of how to talk to my dad about something, but there has been so much going on lately with everything happening at the community center, and he and Edward's relationship is starting to get more serious, and I'm really happy for him, but..."

Blaine smiled at him. "You know you can talk to your dad about anything. You two have a great relationship. Don't hold things back from him. I'm sure he'd be interested in anything you have to say."

Xander nodded. "It's not that I don't think he'd want to listen to me, it's just he's so busy right now. Things have been going so great for him ever since the press conference. People are responding way better than he ever thought they would. He got a promotion, and a raise!"

"That's awesome, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't take some time to talk to you if it is something important to you."

Xander shrugged. "I just wanted to ask him how he knew he was gay back then, and when."

Blaine examined his face. Was Xander questioning his sexuality? He smiled at the younger male. "I'm sure he'd be willing to talk to you. Just ask him tonight."

The boy nodded, and left for his next class.

…

By that Friday, they'd nailed down their set list, and were working on on their limited choreography and presentation. At the end of rehearsals, Xander stopped by Blaine's desk, smiling.

"Thanks for encouraging me to talk to my dad the other day. We talked for hours."

Blaine smiled in return. "That's great, Xander. I hope you got the answers you were looking for?"

The boy shrugged. "I think so, but there are still somethings I have to figure out for myself."

"So, do you think you might be gay?" Blaine asked.

He shrugged again. "Actually, I think I might be bisexual. I like girls, but there is a guy I kind of like too, so I'm still trying to figure it out, but talking to my dad helped a lot."

Blaine patted him on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you, and hope everything works out for you."

Xander smiled shyly and nodded before leaving. Blaine wondered who the boy was Xander was crushing on.

...

Their monthly get together with friends was scheduled for that night, although Santana and Brittany would be joining by Skype, since Brittany was still on strict bed rest. Mercedes and Rachel were also going to join them by Skype.

Along with Tina, Artie, Quinn, Marley, Jake, Dave, Edward, Sam, Julia, Lauren and Kitty and her fiance, they were also joined by Jane Hayward, Mason, Madison, her husband Jack, and Matt Rutherford, who was back in town working on a documentary. Nick and Jeff were also there. Their living room was packed to capacity.

Kurt, Dave, and Madison were talking about the addition to the community center, which Kurt was raising money for, as well as the plans Kurt had drawn up for Tina and Artie's new house, and the addition Madison had drawn up for Kurt and Blaine's house. Meanwhile, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Brittany were talking to Jake about taking over as an assistant choreographer and ballet instructor at McKinley when his contract at the university was up.

Santana, Mercedes, and Marley were talking about the upcoming recording session, while Matt, Artie, Rachel, Tina, and Sam were talking about a project Matt wanted to produce. The others talked among themselves about various topics. In one corner, Jane and Mason were sitting close together, talking, and looking very happy.

When dinner was ready, Kurt served it buffet style, and the groups switched up. Dave and Blaine sat next to each other at the coffee table, talking about Xander.

"He's a great kid," Blaine said.

"Yeah, he is. I'm glad he came to talk to me this week. I have to admit, I was a little surprised when he said he thought he might be gay."

Blaine looked confused. "He told me this afternoon that he thought he was bi."

Dave nodded. "Yeah, though I'm not exactly sure that is the correct term, either."

Blaine was even more confused, and Dave noticed. Smiling, he explained. "He's been helping out a lot at the care facility with Brendan. Seems he'd had a bit of a crush on Brenda, and now that she's transitioning, Xan still has feelings for him. I'm not exactly sure if that makes him bisexual, our what. Maybe pan? I've been doing some research this week, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure. I just want him to be happy."

Blaine smiled. "That's great that you are doing the research. A lot of parents wouldn't bother, or wouldn't know how."

As dinner was finishing up, Matt stood up. "Okay, can I have everyone's attention?"

They all turned and looked at him. "I know I don't know Blaine that well, other than by your professional reputation, and Kurt we only knew each other briefly back in high school, but I have an early anniversary gift for both of you. I've had some success producing a few films, and I would like to produce a film version of _Somewhere, Ohio,_ with Blaine reprising his role of Robert Sheers, and Johnny Grier as Kris Henderson, and I want you to adapt the script, Kurt. And Artie will direct it."

Kurt looked surprised. "That's incredible, Matt! Thank you!"

Blaine stood and shook his hand. "That's very generous of you!"

Matt shrugged. "It's a sound investment, really. The play is still going strong on Broadway, and the resurgence of movie musicals over the past decade or so means this is a good time to do this project. Who knows, maybe you can each add an Oscar to your resume."

Kurt laughed. "Well, speaking of anniversaries, we'd like to invite all of you to a party at the community center next weekend. The doctor is even going to allow Britt to come for a little while to celebrate, as long as she stays in a wheelchair," He said, smiling at the woman on the computer screen. "Don't bother bringing presents, instead make a donation towards the construction on the new facility. Just bring your love and friendship, and we'll have music and dancing and food, and celebrate."


	25. That's what Friends are For

**A/N Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue this story! I was trying to finish this chapter when a huge plot bunny fell on my head and I had to start over from the beginning! And then I got sidetracked planning two birthdays (Both my kids' birthdays are in early March) and our sixteenth wedding anniversary (also early March)! So sorry this is late! It's also a little shorter than I planned, but only because I cut this part from a much longer chapter. I'll post the rest hopefully before Wednesday night.**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

That's What Friends are For

The photographer smiled as he snapped candid pictures of the two couples, one dancing together out on the floor, the other feeding each other bits of food at the main table. Both couples had the same loving expressions on their faces as they gazed into the eyes of their partner.

Bee snapped one more picture of his dads sharing a sweet kiss as the song they were dancing to came to an end, and their friends all clapped. The two men held hands as they moved off the dance floor to sit next to Santana and Brittany, who was being good about staying in the wheelchair as the doctor had instructed, although it didn't stop her from swaying and waving her arms to the music.

Bee loved taking photographs, especially of his dads and their friends, and had been excited when Daddy had asked him to be the official photographer for their anniversary party.

After Dad's accident, he'd taken a lot of pictures to help him cope. He'd taken pictures of Dad and the New Directions kids as they went through physical therapy, and as they slowly began to heal. It helped him a lot, seeing them all getting stronger and healthier day by day.

Mr. Green, the teacher in charge of the photography club, had been very impressed with the seven year old's ability to capture the emotions and vulnerabilities of his subjects, and had helped Bee get a few of his pictures published in the newspaper when they did a follow up story about the accident. Dad and Daddy had been so proud of him, they had clipped the article, and the pictures with his byline, and framed them to hang in the entry way at home. Grandpa Burt had also had it framed and hung in the garage for everyone to see.

Taking pictures also helped him communicate when he couldn't always express himself verbally. He'd always been so shy, except around his family, he often couldn't find the words to tell people what he was feeling, or what he was thinking about. But over the past few months he'd learned to express some of that through his photographs, and it had helped him come out of his shell even more.

Smiling again, the young boy turned to study the other people in the room, taking pictures of various groups and individuals, noting how they interacted with each other, but more importantly, how they looked at each other. He'd learned from a young age watching his dads that you could really see how people felt about each other by the way they looked at each other.

He watched Aunt Quinn as she tried to figure out why Noah was being so fussy. The younger boy had started to make unhappy noises a little while ago, and was getting frustrated that he couldn't communicate his needs. He could tell Aunt Quinn was tired and frustrated as well that she didn't understand what her son wanted.

He knew he shouldn't take pictures of people when they are upset, but he found himself taking the picture anyway, but mostly because of the way the guy his daddy had introduced as Matt was looking at her from the next table over.

…

"Need a hand?"

Quinn looked up from her son to see Matt standing there. She smiled at him. "I just can't seem to figure out what he wants. He won't eat, doesn't want anything to drink, and doesn't need changing. I've offered him his favorite toy, his blanket, and a cookie, but he just keeps turning his head away."

The darker man smiled at the boy in the wheelchair. "Hi there, little dude! I was a friend of your mom and dad back in high school. I'm Matt."

The small boy stopped fussing for a moment to look at him curiously. Matt smiled reassuringly at the boy as he knelt down to his level. "What's up, huh? Why are you giving your mommy a hard time? Are you tired? Not feeling good?"

Noah gave a little sigh as Matt reached out and stroked his cheek, and then grabbed his hand to gnaw a little on the side of his thumb. "You got a toothache? Is that what's bugging you, huh?"

Quinn sighed a little in relief. "Thanks, I didn't even think about that." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small tube of Orajel, and put a small dab on a washcloth, handing it to the boy to chew on.

Matt smiled at her. "It's okay, it's hard being a single mom. I helped take care of my younger cousins a lot when I was growing up. That was one of the reasons we moved away back in high school, to be closer to my Dad's sister after her husband passed away from cancer. She was really struggling taking care of two kids, and working full time."

Quinn tucked Noah's blanket around him as he began to settle down. "I didn't know that. It's great that you and your family were there for her. My mom helps out a lot with Noah, but she's getting older, and after her fall last year she's slowed down a lot. Franny tries to help too, but she has her own family to take care of. Kurt and Blaine help out now and then as well, when I have to work late."

"Well, if there is anything I can help you with, just let me know. I'm staying in the area now, although I'll be flying back and forth from here to LA for work occasionally, but I'm more than happy to help out when I can."

Quinn smiled again. "Thanks Matt, you were always such a good friend back in high school."

…

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany laughed as they talked about their wedding day, and all the antics Sue Sylvester had gotten up to that year trying to get Kurt and Blaine back together.

They had invited the woman to the party, but she had declined. Her daughter, Robyn, was having some health issues, and she had taken the girl to Cincinnati to see a specialist. Becky Jackson was there, though, with her husband, Darrell. The tiny little dynamo had mellowed a lot, and she and Darrell made an adorable couple as they slow danced.

Brittany smiled and waved at her friend, before wincing a little in pain. "I think I should get back to the hospital soon. The doctor only gave me permission to come for two hours, and it's been almost that long."

"Hang on just a second," Kurt said. "We have a gift for both of you."

He stood and tapped his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate this special occasion with us. But Blaine and I would especially like to thank Santana and Brittany for tricking us into getting married beside them!"

Their friends all laughed and clapped at that, and Kurt waited for the noise to settle before he continued. "Seven and a half years ago, Santana agreed to help us grow our family by being our surrogate for Bee, and now Brittany is doing the same, but with far greater results than we ever expected. Now I know we told you all not to bring gifts tonight, but Blaine and I have a gift for these two amazing women. Britt, Tana, would you two please join Blaine and I out on the dance floor?"

Looking a little confused, Santana wheeled her wife out on to the floor with the two men. Dave Karofsky smiled as he joined them, carrying an easel. There was something on it, covered by a cloth.

"As you all know," Blaine spoke, "Kurt has been raising money to build an auditorium for the community center, and tonight he's reached his goal of $150 thousand dollars to begin construction this spring."

The crowd applauded.

Kurt smiled at them. "I am pleased to announce that on April fourteenth, ground will be broken on the Pierce-Lopez Auditorium, designed by Madison Gentry." He lifted the cloth over the watercolor drawing of the new building.

Brittany smiled brilliantly at the announcement, but Santana just seemed shocked. "You named it after us?"

"Of course!" Kurt said. "You may still put on a prickly attitude now and then, but we all know how much you've done 'anonymously' for this community since your career has taken off. You think we don't know it was you who started the free milk program in Lima Heights adjacent? And it was Brittany who organized the kids to clean up the skate park across the street, as well as planting the new community food garden across from McKinley?"

The Latina had tears in her eyes as she hugged the two men. "Thank you!"

"It's the least we could do for everything you've done for us! Including tricking us into getting married!" They all laughed, and the four hugged once again. Their families and friends all awwed and joined in the group hug.

…

Bee smiled as he took a picture of his dads and his two honorary aunts hugging. He'd overheard grandpa Burt talking to his dads once, saying that family wasn't defined by blood, but by love. He thought he understood that tonight. He was very grateful to know that he had such a huge, happy family that loved each other, even if they weren't all related by blood.


	26. When Chaos Pays a Call

**A/N I know this is late, again. I know I keep saying I am going to try to keep a regular posting schedule, but my life just isn't cooperating right now. I finally caught the flu the rest of my family has had over the last couple of weeks, and while it's not as bad as the one that almost killed me last year (or at least made wish I was dead...), it's really drained my strength.**

 **I have a new Poll up on my bio page! Check it out and vote! I won't be posting on this story next week, so you'll have time to make your choice. I will have another chapter of Their Love is Out of This World up sometime later this week, and the final chapter of Dancing Through Life hopefully up by the weekend, next Monday at the latest. Maybe a surprise or two as well!**

 **A lot going on in this chapter!**

 **Reviews always Welcome!**

…

When Chaos Pays a Call

As February faded into March, life for the Hummel Andersons became an endless parade of activity. With Regionals only three weeks away, the election four weeks away, and construction beginning on the addition to their home, they barely had time to sit down and eat dinner together as a family.

Blaine was optimistic about their chances at Regionals. He knew the other teams had the advantage over them due to their minimal choreography, but he thought their song selections and presentation might just be original enough to get them through. He and the kids were working hard to make sure everything came together perfectly.

Meanwhile, Kurt was busy campaigning. Even though his opponent had dropped out, he still wanted to make sure people got out and voted for him, to get him on the November ballot. When he wasn't campaigning, he was busy adapting _Somewhere, Ohio_ to a film script, as well as overseeing both the expansion on their house, and the renovations on Artie and Tina's home. Madison had decided to adapt Kurt's idea to renovate the existing house, rather buying another property to build on, saving them a lot of money. The couple and their kids were currently staying in Burt and Carole's house until the construction was done. Burt and Carole were staying in DC for the next month, or at least until their newest grand babies arrived.

Even the kids were busy. Lizzie and her science club were currently working on a project for the all state science fair to be held in April. Plus, her choir was preparing for their spring concert.

Mr. Green had encouraged Bee to enter two of his photographs in a national children's photography contest, and had just learned that he was one of ten finalist, out of over two thousand entries.

Ke'Andre, who despite being nearly three years older, was in Lizzie's class, and had been spending a lot of time with them as well, usually staying with them after school, until Santana picked him up after dinner. When she wasn't coaching the cheer squad at McKinley, she was at the hospital with Britt, where she used Skype to handle her music production duties.

The second Friday of the month, they had their monthly get together at Quinn's house. Since Burt and Carole were out of town, Beth, Danny, Johnnie and Xander volunteered to watch the kids at the Schuesters' house. Will and Emma were going to join the other adults this time.

Kurt and Blaine were the first to arrive, or so they thought until they heard Quinn and Matt laughing in the kitchen. Kurt smiled when he saw them.

"So, what are you two laughing at?" He asked.

Matt looked at him and grinned. "You, actually. We were just talking about the only game we won back in 2009."

Kurt blushed as Quinn started singing _Single Ladies,_ and doing the dance moves. Blaine looked confused, and Matt noticed. "Oh my god, Kurt, you mean Blaine doesn't know about McKinley's famous kicker?"

"He knows I was on the team..." Kurt hedged. "I told him I only played in one game."

Blaine looked between the other three. "I know Kurt kicked the winning goal."

Matt laughed and Quinn grabbed the curly haired man's hand and pulled him into the living room to the computer. A quick YouTube search brought up the video, which had Kurt groaning.

Blaine laughed at the younger Kurt dancing up to the ball before sending it through the posts.

"Kurt! Why have I never seen this before?"

"Because I had hoped never to see it again?"

"See what?" Sam called out as he and Julia came in.

"My husband kicking the winning field goal in a high school football game..." Blaine said, grinning.

Sam looked curious. "Wait, is this the infamous _Single Ladies_ field goal I've heard so much about?"

"You've heard about it?" Blaine asked, tossing Kurt a feigned glare.

Sam nodded as he hit replay on the video. "Yeah, the football team talked about it for years afterwards! Wow, Kurt, that was an awesome kick!"

"Are you watching the _Single Ladies_ field goal video?" Tina asked as she and Artie arrived. "I helped him learn those dance moves, you know!"

Kurt groaned as the video was restarted once more. "I think I'll just slip into the kitchen and get something to drink..."

Blaine laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Well at least you've never sang in theme parks!"

As the rest of the friends arrived, the video replayed several times as they talked about the beginning of New Directions, and how far they've come since.

"By the way," Jake said as they ate dinner. "You'll never guess who I ran into last week when I stopped to get gas on my way back from Akron."

"Who?" Several people asked.

"Ryder! He's working for the Marysville Fire Department, and he's married to another fire fighter. I invited them to join us tonight, but they already had plans, so they'll come next month!"

"That's great!" Tina said. "It's so nice having everyone together again, or most of them, anyway."

Kurt's phone chirped an incoming text. "It's from Jesse. Rachel's water just broke!"

"Oh my god!" Emma, Marley and Madison exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Kitty said, raising her glass in a toast.

They drank a toast to the new baby, and conversation resumed.

"I can't wait to see your dress next Saturday, Kat," Kurt said. They were all invited to the wedding, which was going to take place in the Atrium at the hospital Greg worked at in Columbus. The fertility doctor had been pretty mum about her dress, only saying that it was an original designed especially for her. Kurt had been prodding for hints about it for weeks.

The small blonde woman laughed. "Good try, Hummel, but I'm not telling you who the designer is, or what it looks like. It's a surprise, so quit trying to pry..."

Before she could finish her sentence, both her pager and Kurt's and Blaine's phones went off.

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt said, jumping up as he read the incoming text. Blaine and Kitty were right behind him.

It was Blaine who explained. "They're taking Britt in for an emergency C section. She started to bleed, and they think the placenta has detached."

"Give me your keys," Quinn said to Kurt. "I'll drive your SUV, you two ride with Will and Emma."

Kurt nodded and handed over his keys and everyone rushed to get jackets and purses and headed towards the hospital.

…

Katherine Pamela Hummel Anderson was born at seven thirty pm on the dot, weighing in at just over two pounds. Her identical twin sister, Audrey Carole Hummel Anderson, came into the world less than a minute later, weighing in at barely two pounds. Matthew Wesley Hummel Anderson was born at seven thirty three weighing two pounds, two ounces.

When Phineas Christopher Hummel Anderson was born thirty seconds after his brother, weighing less than one and a half pounds and not breathing, Kurt felt his heart stop. The tiniest Hummel Anderson was rushed to the NICU before his dads could get more than a brief glimpse of him. He was so tiny, he fit into the palm of the nurse carrying him. The other three newborns were stable enough that they were allowed to kiss each of them before they too were taken to the NICU.

Kurt and Blaine were torn between rushing to the NICU to be with their babies, and staying with Santana as Kat and the other doctors rushed to repair the damage to Brittany's uterus.

"Go, see your babies," She told them, giving each of them a big hug. "I trust Kat to keep Britt safe for me." They hugged her back, kissing her cheeks, before hurry down the hallway.

By the time they got scrubbed in and put on fresh coveralls, all four infants were on oxygen, and Matthew was being given glucose, as his blood sugar was a little low. The girls were doing fine, and were sharing an incubator chamber. Phineas was breathing, but his color hadn't improved much yet. He was also being given intravenous fluids along with glucose.

Kurt leaned over the oxygen chamber his smallest child was occupying, slipping his gloved hand through the portal on the side to gently stroke the tiny head.

"Everything will be okay, little one," He whispered softly. "Daddy is here. I won't let anything bad happen to you, or your brothers and sisters. You just focus on growing stronger day by day."

Blaine kissed his husband's forehead. "And I'll be here to make sure that all of you, and Daddy are happy, and that you all know how loved you are!"

The two men softly began to hum as they watched their little family experience their first moments of life, and then Blaine began to sing, with Kurt joining him a moment later.

 _ **Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around  
Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays  
I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways  
No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around  
Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to, I would never  
Hide a thing from you  
Like some  
No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not a worry, whistle I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around**_

As their voices faded out, one of the nurses, Amelia, smiled at them. "Would you like to hold your girls?"

Kurt looked up in surprise. "Can we? Is it safe?"

Her smile broadened and she nodded in assurance. "They are doing quite well, all things considered. As long as their oxygen levels hold, you can hold them for ten minutes."

As she helped Kurt situate himself in the rocking chair with Katherine, Blaine went to Matthew's incubator and slipped his hand through the portal to stroke his face, letting him know he hadn't been left out. Once Katherine was settled in Kurt's arms, Blaine was seated next to him in a second rocker, little Audrey nestled in his arms. Surprisingly, his youngest daughter had a swirl of auburn hair on the top of her head. He wondered if she had his hazel eyes, but knew it would be months before they would know for sure.

…

Pam Anderson arrived at the hospital first thing Saturday morning. Burt and Carole would be in around noon. Blaine hugged his mother and lead her to the scrub station before leading her into the NICU to meet her newest grandchildren.

Kurt was sitting in an alcove, talking to Rachel on Skype. Her daughter had been born an hour after Phineas, and little Rebecca was doing well. She was currently going on about the fact that their youngest children all had the same Birthday, and how it would be great if they could all celebrate together the next year.

He blew a Kiss to Pam as Blaine lead her to Matthew's incubator. He was doing better this morning, and the Nurses said Pam could hold him for a short while. The girls were still doing well, but while Phineas' color had improved and he was breathing better, his Apgar was still low. They were currently inserting a feeding tube into his umbilicus to try and get more nutrients into him to help him get stronger.

The older Anderson cooed at each of the babies, remarking how tiny they were, but how they were all fighters, just like their dad. When her ten minutes with Matthew were up, she turned to her son and son in law.

"Have either of you slept since last night?"

Blaine shrugged. "I slept for a couple hours in the waiting room."

Kurt, who had finished up his conversation with Rachel, tried to stifle a yawn, but Pam had seen it. Nodding, she shooed them both towards the door. "Okay, both of you out. Go home, sleep for at least three hours, and eat before I see your faces back here."

One of the nurses laughed. "We tried sending them home earlier, but they refused to go. Glad to see someone has authority over those two!"

The two men grumbled good naturedly, but obeyed.

When they returned to the hospital that afternoon, Lizzie, Bee, and Ke'Andre in tow. They found Pam, Burt, Carole, Cooper and Lisa in the waiting room of the NICU. Pam smiled at them.

"You look much better, more awake. The babies are getting a quick bath, so we decided to go check on Brittany and Santana, and then get something to eat."

Santana looked up at them when they entered the recovery room down the hall from the NICU. Brittany was asleep, but the Latina smiled tiredly at them, hugging her son. "She's going to be fine, they managed to stop the bleeding and repair the damage. How are the babies?"

Kurt smiled at her. "Phineas is still having issues, but he's already stronger than he was last night. He's a fighter, he'll pull through. The others are doing great. Is there anything we can get you two for now? Some food, or anything?"

Santana smiled. "Food would be nice, and some coffee?"

Carole had her write down what she wanted, and they left her and Ke'Andre to watch over the sleeping woman.

Kurt, Blaine and their kids had already eaten, so returned to the NICU while the others made plans on where to eat.

Since only one of the kids could go in at a time, Blaine took Bee in to meet his siblings first, while Kurt waited with Lizzie, who was talking excitedly about the new babies. He was surprised when Will Schuester came in, looking flustered.

"Where's Blaine?"

Kurt frowned. "He's in the NICU, introducing Bee to his new brothers and sisters. What's wrong?"

The older man looked angry. "I had to stop by my office this morning to pick up some papers I forgot, and there was a new voice mail on the phone from the state show choir committee. Someone has filed a complaint against New Directions for having a professional performer on the team. They are claiming that because Johnny has won a Tony, he is ineligible to compete on a amateur level."

Kurt's frown turned to an angry glower. "Let me guess who filed the complaint; Hunter Clarington and Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Got it in one."

Kurt shook his head. Blaine was going to be very upset when he heard about this.


	27. The High Road

**A/N I was going to have Regionals in this chapter, but I decided to push it back to the next chapter so more people can take the poll in my Bio! Short (but sweet in spots) chapter!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

The High Road

Blaine had a lot on his mind on Monday morning. The babies were all doing well. Little Phin had finally been stable enough for them to hold him Sunday morning. Blaine had nearly had a panic attack when a nerve pain shot up his arm while he'd held his tiniest son. He'd managed to hide it from Kurt, but was glad when the nurse took the preemie back to his incubator.

The rest of Sunday was spent on the phone with Mr. Schue and Quinn, going over their options regarding Johnny and Regionals.

He was so distracted when he walked into the choir room that morning, he didn't at first notice the banner the students where holding up, but smiled when he saw it.

 _Congratulations! Welcome to the world, Hummel Anderson four!_

"Thank you, all! I really appreciate that!" He said, feeling a little lighter than he had just a moment ago.

"How are the babies?" Juliet asked.

"They are doing good, considering how premature they are. It was a little touch and go with the youngest one, Phineas, for a while, but he's doing much better today." He set his briefcase down on the piano and looked out at the group of kids all looking back at him eagerly.

"I know we've all been working hard for Regionals, so what I am about to say is going to be a little upsetting. Last Friday, one of the choirs we will be competing against filed a complaint with the state show choir committee. They claimed that we violated the show choir competition rules by having a professional performer on the team."

The teens all began talking at once, outraged over the claim, and Johnny sat up straighter in his seat.

Blaine cleared his throat to get their attention once more. "The committee had ruled in their favor, and were going to disqualify us from competing at Regionals, but Mr. Schuester managed get them to overturn that decision. The good news is, we will still be allowed to compete. The bad news is, and Johnny I am so sorry to say this, but you will not be allowed to compete with us. They will have an official hearing after the competition to decide if you will be allowed to remain with the group going forward from there."

There were more murmurs at this news, but Johnny merely nodded. "Now, there is some precedence for this, and I have faith that you will be allowed to rejoin. You can still come to class and rehearsals until this is resolved. This was just a ploy to disrupt our concentration going into the competition. But the people who filed this complaint seem to be under the impression that our entire performance would be centered around you, and that removing you from the competition would somehow affect our ability to compete."

He looked out over the rest of the class, and a slow smile spread across his face. "They're scared of us. And they should be. Because we have more talent on this team than I have ever seen in a single show choir. And, I found out this morning that Regionals will take place here at McKinley!"

The class whooped and cheered at this, and several high fives were exchanged.

"We will have to rework our opening number slightly to make up for Johnny not being there, and Danny will take John's lines in our final song. Johnny, why don't you work with him on that, while the rest of us work on our second number?"

By the end of class, Danny felt comfortable with his new role, and the rest of the group had managed to work out the small snag they'd been having with their second song.

Blaine's leg was throbbing, and pain had been radiating up his arm again. As the students finished filing out, he opened his briefcase and pulled out the prescription bottle sitting on top. He'd taken a dose of the pain medicine before he'd left for work this morning, but lately, it just hadn't seemed to working as well as it should. He shook two of the pills out into his hand, and swallowed them with the last dregs of his coffee.

…

Kurt had a relatively slow day. After dropping the kids off at school, he'd spent an hour in the NICU, and then worked at the garage until lunch time, when he had a lunch meeting with the local business group once again. Afterwards he'd stopped in at the TV station to review the last campaign ad with Artie. He'd then worked on the screenplay for _Somewhere, Ohio_ until it was time to pick up the kids again. They stopped at the grocery store on the way home to pick up the ingredients for a dish Kurt had looked up from Ke'Andre's country of origin that the boy had said he really liked.

While they were cooking dinner, Ke'Andre was telling them stories from growing up in Kenya. They were laughing at one about a giraffe that got the last laugh on a poacher when it knocked him out of a tree when Blaine finally got home.

Kurt noticed something seemed off about his husband, but couldn't place his finger on it. The shorter man seemed more exhausted than usual, but that could just be from rehearsals going over time, and the excitement of the new babies coming so early. Or it could just be the tension concerning Johnny and Regionals.

"How did things go?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged. "John was upset, but he took it well. He's helping Danny with his part in the finale, and he's working with Xander on a couple of his dance moves he'd been having trouble with. The rest of the kids are ready to show those Vocal Adrenaline robots just how talented they are."

Kurt smiled and kissed him. "These kids are amazing. You guys will win for sure."

Blaine smiled and held him a little tighter. "Thanks. What are we having for dinner? Something smells delicious."

"Coriander lamb, with Kachumbari salad, and for dessert, Maandazi."

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds good!"

Ke'Andre giggled. "Kachumbari is a salad with tomatoes and onion, and Maandazi are like donuts. We used to eat them all the time in my village."

Kurt continued to study his husband as he dished out the food. There definitely seemed to be something different about the younger man, but he just couldn't figure it out. By the time they finished eating, he'd convinced himself that he was just imagining it.

They drove to the hospital after dinner, and after leaving Ke'Andre (and several containers of extra food) with Santana and Brittany, who would be released the next day, they made their way to the NICU.

Now that all four babies were doing well, they allowed Lizzie and Bee to both come in, as long as they behaved. They were even allowed to hold Katherine and Audrey for a few minutes. Before they left, Bee stood beside Phin's incubator, and slipped his gloved fingers inside to hold his little brother's hand.

"I can't wait to be your big brother and teach you everything! Hurry up and get big!"

Later that night, as Kurt was finishing getting ready for bed, he noticed Blaine taking one of his pain pills.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

The darker man just shrugged, not looking at him. "I've just been over doing it with the kids at rehearsals. I'll talk to the doctor about the surgery again after Regionals."

Kurt frowned, slipping into bed beside the love of his life. "I thought you were going to try acupuncture first."

Blaine shrugged again. "I haven't had time. After Regionals, maybe."

"Just remember, I'll always be here for you to lean on," Kurt said, kissed the shorter man, but when he tried to deepen the kiss, Blaine pulled away with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm exhausted, and in too much pain tonight, Babe. I just want to go to sleep." He rolled over, facing away from Kurt, and pulled the blanket up.

Kurt just looked at him for a moment in surprise that he didn't at least want to cuddle. "Okay, sweetie. I love you."

Blaine muttered something in return, but Kurt couldn't hear it. Laying back on the pillow, Kurt stared up at the ceiling, knowing for certain that there was something wrong with his husband, but not knowing what or how to get him to open up.


	28. Invincible

**A/N So, a lot going on in this chapter. Kitty's Wedding, an intervention, and Regionals, just to name a few.**

 **Those of you who follow me on Tumblr (grlnxtdr30) may have heard that my husband had a medical scare last week, which is why this chapter is a couple days later than I planned. He's fine now, home from the hospital, but it's a pretty serious issue. He's had several surgeries on his stomach, and the last one, two years ago, had major complications that almost killed him. They are trying to avoid surgery again if at all possible, but it may be necessary at some point, but for now he is doing okay.**

 **PS. Someone asked me why Kurt is Daddy while Blaine is Dad. The Maternal part of my brain would say that Daddy sounds more like Mommy, the nurturer, but Kurt would probably lecture me about how hetero-normative that sounds, so I'll just say because I said so!**

 **PPS. Someone else asked what year this takes place in. So, the last episode aired in March of 2015, and is set five years into the Future, which would put it in 2020, and this story begins ten years after that, and a year has almost past story wise, so it is March, 2031 in the story.**

 **Anyway, Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Invincible

Kurt finished fastening his tie and tweaked his hair slightly before stepping back from the mirror to check his appearance, nodding in satisfaction. He turned the light off in the bathroom as he moved to the bed to put on his shoes. They were supposed to be leaving for Kat's wedding in thirty minutes, and he still needed to braid Lizzie's hair, but swearing from the closet told him that his husband was having problems.

"Blaine, sweetie, do you need help?"

Another muffled curse was his only response. He got up and walked over to investigate, only to find Blaine twisted up in his suit coat.

"Honey?" Blaine continued to struggle with the article of clothing, and swearing under his breath. "Blaine, stop, just stop for a moment."

He helped remove the jacket, which was now all twisted and wrinkled, and set it aside. Blaine still stood with his back to him, breathing heavily. "Please talk to me, Blaine. I know something is wrong. Are you in pain? Do you need your meds?"

"I'm out!" the shorter man said, shoulders slumping.

"Out? How? You should have at least another two weeks worth."

"I...dropped some in the sink the other day."

Kurt frowned, reaching out to turn the other man to face him. He could see the sweat forming on the younger man's forehead, the glassy look in his eyes. How could he have missed the signs? He should have noticed sooner.

"You dropped the pills? Or you've been using more than you should?" Blaine refused to look at him. "How often have you been taking the pills?"

Blaine didn't answer. Kurt didn't know what to feel at the moment. He was sad that his husband was struggling. He was upset that Blaine would do this to himself, but mostly he was angry that the other man hadn't confided in him that he was having problems. None of those emotions would help the curly haired man at the moment, so he pushed them down for later.

"Blaine, I know you've been through so much since the accident. I know I can never understand the pain and the emotional scarring, but I thought we agreed that you would talk to me, lean on me when you needed. Right now I am trying to understand why you would do this.

I'm very angry, but I'm trying to control that so I can be the support you need. Later you can be sure that I am going to yell at you about this, but for now, I am going to go get the kids ready to go, and the three of us are going to go to the wedding. You are going to go back to bed, and you are going to think about what would happen to me and the kids if something were to happen to you. When I get home, you and I are going to have a long talk, and first thing Monday morning I am making an appointment for you with the counselor."

Kurt turned and started to walk away, but Blaine reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back, and hugging him as tears started falling.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, don't hate me!"

Kurt felt tears forming in his own eyes as he hugged the shorter man tightly. "I could never hate you! You should know that by now! After everything we've been through, don't you know how much I love you? How much I need you to be part of my life? I'm scared to death I am going to lose you, Blaine! Why do you think I'm so angry about this? You could OD, or get so drugged out you hurt yourself!"

"I know! I'm sorry! I love you so much!"

Kurt kissed his forehead. "I love you too. You can't keep doing this to yourself, Blaine. To us. We're supposed to be partners in this life. When one of us hurts, we both hurt, and when one of us stumbles, the other one is there to pick us up."

"I don't deserve you," Blaine said, pulling back slightly and rubbing his eyes.

"Didn't we already establish that back in high school?" Kurt teased, bringing a ghost of a smile to his husband's face. "Come on, get back into your pajamas and go back to bed. I'll tell everyone you're not feeling well. And I'll bring you a slice of wedding cake."

Blaine let out a choked laugh, kissed Kurt on the cheek, and went to change his clothes.

…

Kurt and the kids made it to the venue with only minutes to spare. Several people asked where Blaine was, and Kurt said he was under the weather, but didn't go into details.

The music began, and Kat began her walk up the aisle. Kurt was shocked when he realized that it was not her father escorting her, but a familiar face. Now he understood why she had been so mum about who had designed her gown. The beautiful lace sheath gown was a Muskowitz original, and Myron himself was guiding her down the aisle. Kurt had forgotten that the two of them had been very close friends in high school, despite the age difference.

The young man had made a name for himself designing wedding gowns for several celebrities after graduation. He was touted as the next Vera Wang.

The ceremony was beautiful, Kurt cried at the exchange of vows. He danced with Lizzie at the reception, twirling her around and making her giggle, and when Bee asked to cut in, they all laughed when he danced off with his sister.

As his two oldest children entertained the other wedding guests with their dancing skills, Kurt stopped by the refreshment table to get something to drink. He was mildly surprised to find Matt standing beside the table. The former football player had left McKinley before Kitty had begun her freshman year, and barely knew the woman from their monthly dinners.

"So, are you and Quinn officially dating?" He asked.

Matt smiled at him. "It's complicated. I was half in love with her back in high school, but she was dating Finn, and then she married Puck, and she's a bit gun shy now, if you know what I mean."

Kurt smiled back. "Yeah, I can see that. If it means anything, I think you're good for her. She's seemed a lot happier since you returned, less stressed."

"Thanks, man. I'm hoping third time is the charm for her."

"Good luck!"

…

When they got home from the wedding later that night, Kurt found Blaine sitting up in bed, with Chester curled up beside him, purring, and his laptop open, engrossed in some video.

"What are you watching?" He asked, sitting beside his husband. On the screen, a pair of gloved hands was using some kind of metal tool to press into acne covered skin. Kurt cringed. "Are you watching pimple popping videos?"

The darker man shrugged. "It's actually pretty fascinating, and very distracting. I felt so bad after you left, I started researching ways to kick addictions, and someone mentioned that it helped them to watch these videos, so I figured it couldn't hurt to try. And I was bored, too."

Kurt was glad Blaine was trying to work through his problem, though he wasn't sure this was the solution. It did seem to help some, though. The younger man seemed calmer than he had earlier, and didn't appear to be in as much pain. "I still want you to talk to the counselor, and the doctor. I can schedule those appointments for you, as well as with the acupuncturist."

Blaine nodded and closed the laptop before pulling Kurt into a hug. "I'm so sorry I messed up again. I should have asked for help sooner."

Kurt sighed and hugged him back. "I'm still very angry about this, and it will probably take me a while to get over it. We are still going to have a very long and probably loud talk about this, but not right now. First we are going to make sure you are fully recovered, even if that means you have to take some time off from teaching."

Blaine pulled back with a frown. "Regionals are Friday! I can't take time off right no..."

Kurt cut him off with a kiss. "You don't have to do everything alone. I can help out this week, and I'm sure if we asked Nick, he'd be willing to help out as well. The kids will understand."

Blaine sighed and set the laptop on the bedside table, then snuggled down in the bed. "I hate feeling like this"

"Like what?" Kurt asked, running a hand through his dark curls.

"Weak. A failure. I hate that everyone seems to think they have to protect me."

"You're not weak, or a failure. You just stumbled a little. It just means you are human, not superman. And it's okay to let people try and protect you when you aren't at your best. We all need to lean on someone now and then. You've always been my rock. Now it's time for you to let me be yours."

Blaine caught his hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "I love you."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, too. Get some sleep. I'm gonna change, shower and get ready for bed. Oh, and your cake is in the refrigerator."

…

The rest of the week was consumed with counseling sessions, doctor appointments, visits to the NICU, and rehearsals. On Wednesday, Bee brought home a letter from Mr. Green, the photography club sponsor. Bee had won first place in the photography contest, and his pictures would be displayed at a special exhibit at the Smithsonian, and at the end of the school year, he and the rest of the family were invited to the White House for the awards ceremony. They were all proud of him, and Lizzie couldn't stop telling everyone they met about her brother, the award winning photographer.

Friday morning, they got a surprise as New Directions ran through their set list one more time before the other choirs arrived for the competition. Mercedes had flown in from New York with George to watch. Kurt was there, along with Blaine, when the Diva arrived without warning, flashing a sparkling new ring on her left hand.

"George proposed!" She exclaimed, and Kurt squealed as he hugged her, admiring the ring. He then shook hands with the large male. George Carver was a former NFL football player whose career ended after six years when he was injured during a playoff game. After he recovered, he and his brother, Daniel opened their own security agency. He had been in charge of Mercedes' security detail for almost five years now, and had been dating for nearly three.

"I'm so happy for you! Both of you!" Kurt said.

"I know you all are gonna do great," Mercedes said, addressing the students. "I expect McKinley to take first, second, and third today, but I expect New Directions to take first!"

The class cheered, and Mercedes signed a few autographs for the kids, and took a few selfies, too.

Finally it was time for the other choirs to arrive. New Directions had drawn last of ten, while Duly Noted drew ninth, and The Troubletones had drawn fifth. Vocal Adrenaline was eighth. The other six choirs were from Columbus, Toledo, Bowling Green, Cincinnati, Kent, and Sandusky.

Kurt, Lizzie, Bee, Blaine and the rest of New Directions, Duly Noted, and The Troubletones took seats in the back rows, surrounded by parents and teachers, as well as some of the other students from McKinley. Johnny and Annie sat beside Kurt, and he knew the boy was upset about not being on the stage, but was pretty sure he'd be allowed to rejoin after the meeting with the committee.

The judges were announced, and Kurt thought he was hearing things when George Mathers was introduced as one of the three panelists. The other two judges were a radio host from Marysville and the owner of the Gigi's cupcake franchise in Springfield.

The first choir, The Gleemers, from Sandusky, took the stage. Kurt had to wonder if they had a dentist on call, as every single one of their performers had a huge, brilliant white smile as they sang. The smiles were so distracting, Kurt couldn't tell you what songs they had sung to save his life.

The Dreamtones were from Santa Maria high school in Columbus, and Kurt was impressed with their dance moves, though their vocals seemed to get lost in the motion. They did have a soloist for one song, a much altered version of _On the Wings of a Dove,_ sung by a girl with a very gifted voice, but Kurt didn't think it was enough to make up for the issues they had with the rest of their set.

The group from Toledo with the unlikely name of Hellz Belles, was an all girl group. They had twelve members on stage, meeting the minimum requirements, but it seemed like only two or three of them were actually singing, the others just swaying and sashaying in the background. Granted the few that actually sang were very good, but Kurt couldn't figure out how they had made it past Sectionals. Had they lucked out and gone up against the worst of the worst?

The Bowling Green Bowmen Choir was more like a church choir than a show choir. They wore robes and stood on risers, with very little movement, but their singing was exceptional. Would it be enough to get them into the top three?

The first group from McKinley, The Troubletones, took the stage. The girls all wore white flapper style dresses with gold accents. They opened their set with _What The World Needs Now,_ and as Kurt expected, they definitely set the bar much higher than the first four choirs. Their second song, _Higher Love,_ had the audience on their feet. They finished with their showstopper, _Ain't No Mountain High Enough,_ and the audience once again gave them a standing ovation. Kurt felt certain the girls would be in the top three.

After a short intermission, the sixth choir took the stage. The Treble Clefs from Kent High School seemed to be comprised of two completely different groups. The first number they sang was a four part harmony barbershop standard, _Love Me and The World Is Mine._ After they had finished, the four boys left the stage, and a group of seven boys and five girls took the stage and sang a mash up of _On Top of The World_ and _We've Only Just Begun,_ followed by _Seasons of Love,_ from Rent. Both groups were excellent singers, and their dancing was good, but their set list just seemed disjointed and all over the place.

Cincinnati's group, Choir in C Major, (which Kurt thought was an odd name,) performed next. They opened with _You Can't Hurry Love,_ and Kurt enjoyed their quirky take on the song, and thought their choreography was spot on for the number. They followed it up with what Kurt could only assume was an original song about first kisses that was actually kind of adorable. When the music for their final song, _Sweet Dreams_ by the Eurythmics, began to play, Kurt was a bit confused as to why they considered this a showstopper.

Finally, Vocal Adrenaline took the stage, and Kurt noticed that the girl that had been in Harmony's choir at the Invitationals had defected to Carmel High. She took the lead on their first song, _You Must Love Me,_ from Evita, and as usual, their performance was robotically flawless, as were their other two songs, also from Evita, _High Flying Adored_ and _Waltz for Eva and Che._ They received almost as many cheers as The Troubletones, but Kurt wasn't as impressed.

Duly Noted came to the stage next, and Kurt was eager to see what Jeff and his team had pulled together, he hadn't seen the other group in a competition yet. The boys began with _To All The Girls I've Loved Before,_ making Kurt laugh silently. The audience seemed to love it, cheering loudly. New Directions headed backstage as Duly Noted began their second song, _That Thing You Do_ from the movie of the same name, which also was a hit with the crowd. Their showstopper had the crowd on their feet as they sang _The Boys Are Back,_ from High School Musical 3, tearing up the stage with their dance moves.

As New Directions took the stage, Kurt took a deep breath. He knew that between Duly Noted's dance moves and The Troubletones' vocals, New Directions would have to be perfect in their delivery to make the top three.

A single spotlight lit a space just to the right of center stage, and Xander stepped into it with his cello, and began a slow intro, a screen lit up the center spot. Pictures of the accident and headlines from the newspapers flashed across the screen. One of the images was of Xander with the piece of metal embedded in his shoulder. As the tempo began to speed up and more instruments joined in the music, a second spotlight lit up left of center, and Gina stepped into it. The screen rose a few feet in the air, and the twins, Alaina and Alyssa, arm still in a cast, stepped from behind it, and began to sing, as Gina signed along with them.

 _ **You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground  
I was crying out, I couldn't make no sound  
No one hears the silent tears collecting  
You know I had lost hope, I was all alone  
Never been so long till you came along  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting**_

The screen lowered again and continued to show pictures from the accident, including Alyssa being removed from the bus on a stretcher. Another picture showed Beth being hugged by Shelby as she was taken to the ambulance, leg in the compression splint. The blonde girl stepped out from behind the screen, walking with the assistance of a cane, her leg still in a brace, although she was no longer in the walking boot.

Juliet joined her, coming from behind the other side of the screen, as an image of her and Johnny being assessed by the paramedics on the side of the highway came up on the screen, followed by a picture of a dazed Gina. The three girls joined in the song as Gina continued to sign the words.

 _ **Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free**_

As an image of Danny being lifted out of the wrecked bus flickered on to the screen, it slid sideways to reveal the boy in question, one arm bared to the shoulder to display his scars from where his arm had been sliced to the bone. Another image of Kyle being loaded into the medivac helicopter appeared as the screen slid the other way, and the boy hobbled out on crutches to add his voice to the song, along with Danny and Xander.

 _ **Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little kid no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible another perfect storm**_

As more images flashed across the screen, the rest of New Directions made their way on stage from various points around the auditorium, their voices swelling, filling the entire space.

 _ **Now I am a warrior, a shooting star  
I know I got this far, had a broken heart  
No one hears the silent tears collecting  
'Cause it's being weak, but strong in the truth I found  
I have courage now, gonna shout it out  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting**_

 _ **Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free**_

(Beth)

 _ **Now I am invincible**_

(Alyssa and Alaina)

 _ **No, I ain't a scared little girl no more**_

(Juliet, with Gina)

 _ **Yeah, I am invincible**_

(Johnathan)

 _ **What was I running for**_

(Xander and Danny)

 _ **I was hiding from the world**_

(Kyle, Eric, and Christopher)

 _ **I was so afraid, I felt so unsure**_

(All)

 _ **Now I am invincible another perfect storm**_

 _The Girls_ _ **(The Boys)**_

 _I was running from an empty threat  
Of emptiness _

_**(I was running from an empty threat  
That didn't exist)**_

 _I was running from an empty threat  
Of abandonment_

 _ **(I was running from an empty threat  
That didn't exist)**_

 _But now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little girl no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible another perfect storm_

 _ **(Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little kid no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure I was so unsure)**_

The final images displayed were of Blaine as he was loaded in the ambulance, and of Brenda/Brendan as the paramedics performed CPR. As they sang the last line, they all moved to the front edge of the stage, and held an arm out towards a seat in the front row, were Brendan was sitting, a spotlight drawing attention to him. He stood awkwardly, and waved to the crowd, supported by his mother, Maria, on one side, and Blaine on the other.

(All)

 _ **Now I am invincible another perfect storm**_

The crowd roared as they leapt to their feet, and Kurt had to wipe a tear from his eye. As the crowd began to settle down, New Directions moved into position for their second number.

 _ **Everybody needs a little tenderness  
Everybody needs a release  
from the cell they lock themselves in  
Love is the only peace**_

 _ **Everybody needs, everybody cries  
Everybody bleeds, everybody dies  
Everybody dreams, everybody wakes  
Everybody makes mistakes**_

 _ **Love one another, sisters and brothers  
Love one another - hey ... hey ...  
Love one another, father and mother  
Love one another**_

 _ **It's easier to walk away when you've got a wounded pride  
When two people stand together that's how they heal inside  
Try to understand  
Open up your heart  
A fist is just a hand  
It can come apart  
Let go of the past, let go of the fight  
Forgiving fills the world with light**_

 _ **Love one another, sisters and brothers  
Love one another - hey ... hey ...  
Love one another, father and mother  
Love one another**_

 _ **Love one another  
Love one another**_

 _ **We were given a world so beautiful  
A deep ocean, a blue, blue sky  
I know we can make it a better place  
If only you and I**_

 _ **Love one another, sisters and brothers  
Love one another - hey ... hey ...  
Love one another, father and mother  
Love one another**_

 _ **Baby, baby**_

 _ **You've got to give  
You've got to love  
You've got to give  
You've got to love **_

Again the crowd roared their approval, and Kurt thought they might just have this competition in the bag. The music for their final song began, and Kurt couldn't help recall that day eleven years ago when this auditorium was dedicated to his stepbrother, Finn.

 _ **Hope when you take that jump  
You don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises  
You built a wall  
Hope when the crowd screams out  
They're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs  
You choose to stay**_

 _ **Hope that you fall in love  
And it hurts so bad (Yeah)  
The only way you can know  
You gave it all you had  
And I hope that you don't suffer  
But take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes,  
You'll say**_

 _ **I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah with every broken bone  
I swear I lived**_

 _ **Hope that you spend your days  
But they all add up  
And when that sun goes down  
Hope you raise your cup  
I wish that I could witness  
All your joy and all your pain  
But until my moment comes  
I'll say**_

 _ **I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah with every broken bone  
I swear I lived**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**_

 _ **With every broken bone  
I swear I lived  
With every broken bone  
I swear I**_

…

"And the two thousand thirty one Midwest Regional Champions are..."

They held their breaths, waiting to hear who would be announced, but it didn't really matter which of them won. They had proven that they were unbreakable, despite their injuries.

The Troubletones held their second place trophy with pride, cheering for their fellow McKinley choir, even as Duly Noted accepted their third place finish.

"New Directions, McKinley High School! Ladies and Gentlemen, it's a McKinley sweep!"

Vocal Adrenaline were the only ones not cheering and congratulating the winners, practically storming off stage in a rage.


	29. Politics

**A/N Still a lot going on in this chapter, though not quite as much as the last one. Johnny and Blaine go up against Hunter and the show choir committee. Election day finally arrives. Blaine admits he has a problem.**

 **I am also working on the last chapter of Tangled Up, but probably won't get that done this week. The next to last chapter of Their Love is Out of This World is almost done, and should be up by Friday, and I've just started the second chapter of Music and Lyrics, which will hopefully be up Sunday or Monday night. I've also started the first chapter of a new story, The Rest Falls Away, which should be up sometime next week, as well, I hope.**

 **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated (and often can help me finish chapters faster!)**

…

Politics

The school was still celebrating the victory on Monday, all three choirs being greeted with cheers and congratulations, though only New Directions would be advancing to Nationals. They'd met with the show choir committee members that morning to determine if Johnny would be able to rejoin the team.

Blaine had pointed out that there had been several prior show choirs that had members that had performed professionally, including Harmony, who had acted professionally prior to joining show choir.

"The rule states that they may not participate in competition while also engaging in professional activity. Johnny is not currently performing outside of New Directions, nor is he receiving payment from any professional appearances. It says nothing about prior professional appearances."

One of the committee members cleared her throat. "It has been brought to our attention that Mr. Grier is currently in negotiations to appear in a film adaption of _Somewhere, Ohio._ That could be construed as acting in a professional capacity."

Blaine nodded. "I spoke with a lawyer about this. Johnny will be a senior next year. The film in question is still in early preproduction stage, and any filming will not begin until after he has graduated. He will not receive any payment until production begins, therefore there is no infringement of the rules."

The three committee members conferred among themselves for a few minutes, and then looked at the two men. The woman smiled as she spoke. "It is clear you have done your research. Very well, Mr. Grier may return to competition. However, once he signs a contract, we will consider that an act of professional intent, and we will review our stance at that time."

Blaine glanced at the young man sitting beside him. The boy nodded in agreement.

…

That afternoon, Blaine stood in front of his students, Kurt by his side. He'd just delivered the good news about Johnny, and the class was cheering, welcoming the boy back officially.

"Now, I have something I need to talk to you guys about. I need to take some time off from being your coach and teacher. You all know I'm still recovering from my injuries, just as many of you are, but recently things have gotten...confusing. I did something stupid, and started taking too many of the pain pills, to the point that it became a bit of an addiction. I need some time to not only heal a little more, but also to stop this before it becomes a serious problem."

Many of the students began asking questions, and Blaine was glad Kurt was there by his side.

"I know you all have questions, and I'll answer what I can, but for the moment, just let me say that I will still be here to help you all prepare for Nationals, but only in an advisory capacity. Mr. Sterling and Mr. Duvall will be taking over classes and rehearsals, while I get the help I need. It will only be for a few weeks, and I'll be back, good as new, before we take that National crown!"

This was meet with cheers of approval, and the class moved in to hug him and offer their best wishes.

…

"I'm proud of you," Kurt said a little while later, as they were heading out to the elementary school to pick up Lizzie and Bee. Now that Brittany was home from the hospital and recovered from the pregnancy, Ke'Andre was only coming home with them when both of his moms were working.

Blaine smiled. "I'm proud of myself, too, but I'm also ashamed that I let it get this far."

Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand. "It could have been a lot worse. And the fact that you admitted you have a problem, in front of your students, sets a good example and maybe gives a few of them still recovering some hope."

Blaine leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. "You never give up on me, do you? How did I ever get so lucky to find you?"

"Well," Kurt said, and Blaine could hear the laughter in his voice, "If I recall correctly, I found you on a staircase after I was told to make myself useful and go spy on the competition. Probably the one and only time in all of history being ignored has ever lead to something so good."

They pulled up in front of the elementary school to find Bee standing with Marley, but no sign of Lizzie.

"Kendra tried to pick a fight with Lizzie again, this time teasing her about being friends with Ke'Andre." Marley explained. "Before you get upset, Lizzie is not in any trouble, she didn't rise to the bait, but Kendra apparently didn't learn her lesson the first time, and when Lizzie tried to walk away, Kendra shoved her, causing her to fall hard. There were several witnesses. I was just about to call you when I saw you pulling up."

"Is she hurt?" Kurt asked, trying to contain his anger.

Marley put a hand on his arm. "She'll be fine, a scraped knee and a bump on the head. The nurse checked her out, just as a precaution. No concussion. Lizzie is sitting in her office until you're ready to take her home. Principal Jefferson is waiting for you in his office with Kendra's parents."

Kurt nodded and picked Bee up and hugged him, and they headed inside the school. They stopped in the nurses office first to check on Lizzie, and left her and Bee with Marley before going to the principal's office.

The taller man stood and shook their hands before introducing the other couple. Patrick and Janice McMillan were both well dressed in tailored business suits, and judging by the pinched expressions on their faces, didn't approve of Kurt and Blaine.

Mr. Jefferson cleared his throat, sensing the tension in the room. "Gentlemen, ma'am, we have a serious issue here. Mr. McMillan, Mrs. McMillan, we've spoken before about physical confrontation on school grounds. The fact that Elizabeth could have been seriously injured by Kendra's actions is very disturbing to me. Our guidelines are very clear, she must be removed from the school for no less than three days, and the Hummel Andersons have the right to press charges of assault."

Kurt sat up in his seat at this statement. It seemed a bit harsh to threaten a ten year old with arrest, but things appeared to be escalating with this girl. "I think I'd rather find out why this girl has decided to target our daughter, our family, and our friends."

Janice McMillan looked over at Kurt as if he'd just accused her daughter of a horrendous crime. "It's not Kendra's fault. She never had any issues at this school until your daughter showed up. We've raised our daughter to know right from wrong!"

Kurt raised his eyebrow, and if it hadn't been for Blaine's hand on his arm, he might have surged to his feet. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean? Lizzie isn't the one who has picked fights with your daughter. Your daughter has instigated these incidents!"

Mr. Jefferson raised his hands to try and calm the situation down. "Let's remain calm, everyone. Mr. Hummel does have a valid point, Kendra has been the instigator in both instances."

"It was their daughter who pushed Kendra first last time," Mr. McMillan said, voice gruff.

"After your daughter antagonized her verbally," Blaine replied, voice level.

"And Lizzie was the one who ended up with a black eye!" Kurt added. "She was punished for her actions, both by the school and at home, and considering that she was attempting to walk away this time when your daughter attacked her, I believe she has learned her lesson. I don't think the same can be said about Kendra."

"How dare you!" Mrs. McMillan said, practically spitting at Kurt. "You and your abominations shouldn't be allowed near normal children!"

"That is enough!" Mr. Jefferson shouted. "Mr. and Mrs. McMillan, I have no choice now but suspend Kendra for the foreseeable future until a hearing can be arranged with the school board. We will not allow this kind of behavior from our students, and especially not from their parents! And I will be referring this to child protective services. Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson, am I to understand that you do not wish to press charges?"

Kurt was still shaking with fury. "Not against a child who may be able to one day learn tolerance. Unfortunately it is already too late for some people, it seems."

Blaine took his husband's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you, Mr. Jefferson, but Kurt is correct. Pressing charges against a ten year old child just doesn't feel right, when there are other options."

Both McMillans were seething and threatening lawsuits. The principal suggested Kurt and Blaine leave first with Lizzie and Bee, before things escalated further. Leaving the other couple in his office, he walked with Kurt and Blaine back to the nurse's office.

"I am so sorry you had to be subjected to that."

Kurt shrugged, posture still stiff with anger. "I've been faced with worse. At least no one said that we shouldn't be allowed to live. Thank you for taking this situation seriously, though. Fifteen, twenty years ago, a lot of teachers and administrators would have turned a blind eye to something like this."

The taller man stopped outside the closed door to the nurse's office and gave them a solemn look. "Twenty years ago, my younger brother was bullied to the point that he committed suicide the night before his thirteenth birthday. If there is one thing I will not tolerate, it is bullying of any sort."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "That is horrible."

Mr. Jefferson gave him a sad smile. "It's one reason I'll be voting for you next week. I trust you to follow in your father's footsteps and work towards making things better for kids everywhere."

They shook hands, and collected the kids.

…

In the days leading up to election day, Kurt was kept on his toes. Between last minute campaigning, TV interviews, popping in to check on New Directions, making sure Blaine made it to his acupuncture appointments and his counseling sessions, and visits to the NICU, he barely had time to think.

At least the babies were improving. In just three weeks, Katherine had gained nearly half a pound, and even little Phin had begun to gain weight. They were now allowed to hold the babies for longer periods of time, and had even been allowed to give the girls their feedings most evenings. Brittany had been pumping milk for them, so the kids could get the nutrients they needed.

On Election day, Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole all went to the poll together, and cameras captured them casting their ballots. Afterwards they stopped by the elementary school, which was holding a mock election, to talk to the kids about what they wanted from their government. Kurt had to laugh when one kid suggested that they ban broccoli.

After lunch, they visited New Directions, who were still working on ideas for a set list for Nationals, which were just five weeks away. There were many students at the school who were of voting age, and several of them had stopped to say that they had either voted for him on their way to school, or were planning to stop after school and cast their ballots.

As the evening rolled around and time drew close for the results to start slowly rolling in, the Hummel Andersons gathered at the community center along with all of their friends who could make it to wait for the numbers to begin coming in.

At first, the numbers seemed to be crawling in, and Kurt was beginning to think that he wasn't going to get the required percentage to make it on the November ballot. And then suddenly the number jumped a significant percentage, from twelve percent to fifty four. Over the next hour and a half, the number climbed steadily. The room went silent when it reached sixty percent. He needed sixty six percent to make it on the ballot.

Sixty one. Sixty three. Sixty four. It seemed to stop there for what seemed like forever. Everyone was holding their breath. And then with ninety eight percent of the district counted, the counter clicked over, and a blue ribbon appeared under Kurt's name, indicating that he had won the nomination.

"Sixty eight percent!" Sam called out.

"You did it, kiddo!" Burt said, hugging Kurt.

He hugged his dad, and Carole as the community center broke out in cheers. Beaming, he pulled Blaine in for a kiss, just as Bee began taking pictures.


	30. Two Birthdays and Easter

**A/N So, Chapter 30, everyone! Thank you, Socialbutterfly85 for my 100th review! For this I gave her the opportunity to make a prompt for chapter 31! I can't wait to see what she comes up with!**

 **I'm sorry this is late, but I had to pause and redo my timeline. I was off by two weeks. (NOTE FOR ANYONE FOLLOWING ALONG; The chapters Snow Day and The Curious Thing About Cats Both take place in the same week as Love is in The Air, and parts of chapter twenty eight and twenty nine overlap). I am going to post the timeline for this story on Tumblr. This (short) chapter will catch up to Easter, which falls on April 13th in 2031. I should be caught up by the end of the next chapter.**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Two Birthdays and an Egg

The Friday after the election, Kurt, Blaine, and the kids celebrated Johnny's seventeenth birthday by crashing New Directions' afternoon rehearsal with cake and presents. The young man was excited to be back with the team, and had been working hard on the solo he'd been given for Nationals. The rest of the group had decided he deserved it after having to miss Regionals.

That was something that made this group of kids different than the original New Directions. They were quick to decide who should and should not get the solos, and it was never a biased opinion. Even when someone didn't get the solo they wanted, they knew it was what was best for the team, and there were rarely any complaints.

But the best part of the party was when Brendan and his parents arrived. The kids were all happy to see him, and rushed to hug him, Xander's hug lasting a bit longer than the others'.

"When are you coming back?" several people asked.

"I don't know," He said, sitting next to Xander on the piano bench. "I'm doing a lot better, but I'm still having problems getting my mind and my mouth to communicate now and then."

"What does that mean, actually?" Danny asked. They'd been informed of the other boys Aphasia, a disorder of the brain that made it difficult to connect thought with speech, but most of them didn't quite understand it.

It was Maria that answered. "Imagine you were looking at an item, say a cup. Your mind knows the word cup, but somewhere between your brain and your mouth the word gets scattered, and instead of saying the word cup, it comes out blue. Aphasia can be caused by injuries to the brain, or by a disease that attacks the brain, or even a traumatic event such as severe abuse. There are different types, as well. Brendan has the mildest form, but it can be tricky reteaching the brain how to function properly, and to communicate with the mouth to form the right words and sounds."

As they did with most things, New Directions took this in stride, not letting it affect the way they treated their friend, and were happy when the boy sang with them as the party came to an end.

…

A week later, they celebrated Blaine's birthday on Good Friday, which was also the day of Lizzie's choir's Spring Concert. She shocked him by singing _Happy Birthday_ in the middle of the concert. Since it was also the second Friday of the month, all of their friends in Lima joined them, doing a potluck this time at Marley and Jake's house. Ryder and his wife, Clare, a firefighter paramedic, both joined them.

Marley, Santana, and Brittany would be flying to New York on Monday so that Mercedes and Marley could record Marley's song. Jake only had six weeks left on his contract at the University, and had already accepted Mr. Schuester's offer of a teaching job at McKinley in the fall. He'd also agreed to teach dance at the community center over the summer.

Brittany was fully recovered from the pregnancy, and was beginning to get back in shape to go on tour with Mercedes in June. She and Santana would be staying in New York until then, but were planning on moving back to Lima at the end of the tour. Ke'Andre would stay with them in New York, and tour with them until school started again, when he would stay with the Hummel Andersons.

…

Sunday they dressed in their Easter finest, and met up with everyone else at the Schuester's house for an Easter Egg hunt and brunch. While everyone else were preoccupied with the kids, Mr. Schue pulled Kurt and Blaine aside.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up. The McMillans have filed a lawsuit against the school and the district for suspending their daughter. They have also filed a libel suit against Mr. Jefferson for reporting them to child protective services. They plan on going after the two of you, as well."

Kurt frowned. "Let them. They have to know they have no case. It was their daughter who attacked Lizzie, and she is the one who instigated both incidents."

Blaine hugged him, still looking at Will. "What happened with CPS?"

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "For the moment they are being monitored, and the girl is going to mandated counseling. The school board has arranged for her to be transferred to another school, effective after this week's spring break."

Kurt and Blaine thanked their former teacher for the information. Kurt was still angry, but managed to block it out for the moment, to relax and enjoy the company of their friends.

Once all of the eggs had been found, Sam called for everyone's attention. "Julia and I have an announcement to make!"

His wife smiled brilliantly at them, practically glowing. "We're having a baby!"

The friends and families gathered all exclaimed happily for the couple. "So, the baby boom continues!" Jake laughed.

"Hey, you started it!" Artie joked.

Smiling at their friends, Blaine raised his glass. "A Toast to the future generation of New Directions. Cause, let's face it, you know one day it's going to happen!"

…

After brunch, Kurt, Blaine and the kids headed to the NICU. They were surprised when they arrived to find three of the babies, Kathy, Audy and Little Mattie, dressed as bunnies, while Phin was dressed as a tiny chick, and all four were laying together in a white wicker basket. All four babies had gained weight, though Phin was still behind the curve.

Each of them was allowed to feed one of the babies. Bee was holding Phin so carefully, and grinning down at his baby brother as he held the bottle for him. He panicked a little when the tiny baby threw up on him, afraid he'd done something wrong, but the nurse and Daddy assured him it was okay, that Phin just had trouble swallowing sometimes. The nurse cleaned both of them up, and then helped Bee pat the preemie's back gently to get ride of any more air bubbles, and then Bee helped the nurse change the tiny diaper.

Lizzie was singing _Easter Parade_ to Kathy as the girl drank enthusiastically from her bottle. Suddenly the older girl looked up at her dads. "I can't wait till they come home! I want to make some dresses for the girls, and maybe bow ties for the boys!"

Kurt laughed as he nuzzled Audy's soft cheek. "She's definitely my daughter, no matter what DNA says."

Blaine grinned too, as Mattie opened his tiny mouth in a huge yawn. "Yes, little one, you have a strange family, but you'll never be bored."


	31. Spring Break

**A/N Thank you, Socialbutterfly85 for my 100th review on this story! I gave her the opportunity give me a prompt for this chapter, which takes place during spring break. She asked that the family take a trip to New York and watch a Broadway show!**

 **LOL, I had to go back and reread this entire story before I could write this chapter, because some of the details slipped my mind! That's why it took so long to post it! Well, that and the damn cough medicine making it hard to think...**

 **I've decided to break this story up into 'seasons,' instead of making one really long story with five hundred chapters. This means that there will be four or five more chapters of 'season one,' and then I will mark this part complete and start 'season two' with summer vacation. I'm hoping this story passes the show's six seasons!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Spring Break

Monday morning, the Hummel Andersons drove to the hospital to spend some time with the babies, who turned one month old that day. When they arrived, the charge nurse informed them that Phin had developed a minor infection in his umbilicus the night before, and they had had to remove the feeding tube that had been inserted to help supplement his nutrients.

"He's doing fine," she had assured them. "We gave him a bottle about an hour ago, and he managed to drink the whole thing without incident. He's getting stronger, and he's actually gained almost half a pound. We put some antibacterial cream on his umbilicus, and the area already looks better."

Kurt had settled into one of the rocking chairs with his youngest son, humming softly. He was shocked when he heard someone start singing along, and glanced over to where Bee was stroking Kathy's cheek.

 _ **Hush Little Baby, Don't say a word**_

 _ **Daddy's gonna buy you a Mocking Bird**_

 _ **And if that Mocking Bird don't sing**_

 _ **Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring**_

 _ **And if that diamond ring don't shine**_

 _ **Daddy's gonna buy you a silver mine**_

 _ **And if that silver mine don't bring forth**_

 _ **Daddy's gonna buy you a rocking horse**_

 _ **And if that rocking horse don't ride**_

 _ **Daddy's gonna stay right by your side**_

Kurt looked over at Blaine to see an identical look of shock on his husband's face as they listened to their son sing to his siblings. He didn't even seem to realize what he was doing. Neither of them spoke, afraid the boy would close up again and stop singing.

After lunch, it was time to head over to the community center for the ground breaking ceremony on the new auditorium. Artie was there with a film crew, along with other members of the press. Kurt, Dave, Santana, Brittany, Burt, Madison, and the Mayor all wore hard hats and posed for pictures as they each drove a shovel into the ground, officially beginning the construction project.

After the groundbreaking, Kurt drove Santana, Britt, and Ke'Andre to the airport, where they met with Marley and Jake. Little Delilah was staying with her grandma for the week Marley would be in New York.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Santana gave Kurt a hug. "You still haven't told the kids about this weekend?"

Kurt grinned. "Nope. It's going to be a complete surprise. You'll make sure everything is ready, won't you?"

The Latina nodded. "I've already got Denise working on it. Everything will be ready Thursday night."

He and Jake waved as the women made their way through security and disappeared into the crowd.

…

Tuesday morning, Kurt and Lizzie drove to Cincinnati, where they met up with the rest of Lizzie's science club for the all state science fair. Their project, a hydrogen engine built from recycled plastics and metals, drew interest from several of the fair's sponsors, and earned the team second place.

Lizzie had been a bit disappointed that they hadn't gotten first place, but had admitted that the team that won did an amazing job building windmills out of recycled parts. The team had been inspired by a news article about a boy in Africa who had built one to help his village not only produce electricity, but to draw water from the ground.

They visited the NICU again that evening, and watched a cooking show before bedtime.

…

Wednesday started out pretty slow, just hanging out at home. Blaine kept the kids occupied playing games listening to music as Kurt did laundry and ran a few errands.

The construction on the new addition was finished around lunch time, and Madison was there to show off the finished rooms. Kurt couldn't wait to decorate them, ideas already flowing through his overly creative brain. That would have to wait until next week, though.

After they ate lunch, they visited the NICU again. Phin was doing a lot better, though he was still far behind the other three in weight and size. Kathy and Mattie were three pounds each, and Audy wasn't far behind them, while Phin now weighed in at two pounds, four ounces.

They spent the afternoon helping Artie and Tina move back in to their home. The reconstruction wasn't quite done, but it was finished enough for them to live in. The only parts still not finished were the garage and the kids' play room. With the new layout, and the garage now attached to the house, there was no longer any need for ramps anywhere, inside or out, and as predicted, they had twice as much room for storage and whatnot.

…

Thursday morning, Kurt got the kids up early, and after breakfast, got them all in the car. They stopped at the NICU again, just in time for morning feedings. Bee sang a lullaby softly to Phin as he fed him, bringing smiles to his dads' faces.

Afterwards, they drove to Columbus and went to the Zoo. They spent a couple of hours enjoying the mild spring weather as they wandered among the exhibits. After lunch at a Thai place nearby, they drove to the airport.

"Daddy? What are we doing here?" Lizzie asked.

Kurt just smiled. "It's a surprise!"

Both kids were shocked when luggage was produced from the back of the SUV.

"Are we going somewhere?" Bee asked, excitedly.

Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Maybe," Blaine said, Lifting Bee up onto his shoulders, as Kurt took Lizzie's hand and led them inside to check in.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked, skipping between them.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Kurt teased, as he smiled at the woman behind the check in counter. The woman smiled at the family, and handed him their boarding passes before checking their luggage.

They passed through security, Lizzie rattling off places she thought they might be going so fast, no one could get a word in edgewise.

They had just reached their gate when the announcement came over the PA. "Attention, Please. Flight 1243, non stop to New York LaGuardia Now boarding. Travelers with young children and special needs may pre-board at this time."

"We're going to New York?" Bee asked.

"Yes! We're going back for the weekend, and there will be a few surprises for both of you!" Kurt said as they handed over their boarding passes and made their way to their seats in first class.

Just over two hours later, they were met at the arrival's gate by a chauffeur in uniform, and led out to a Limousine. They were dropped off at their apartment, which they had decided not to sell when they moved back to Lima, just for occasions like this. Mercedes had stayed here for a few weeks when she'd returned from Kenya last fall, and Kurt's assistant and current director of _Somewhere, Ohio_ , Denise Gilman's parents had stayed here a few times over the last year.

After cleaning up and changing clothes, they had dinner at Serendipity, where they were joined by Denise, and Billy Daily, who had originally been cast as the younger Kris Henderson in the original cast of _Somewhere, Ohio_ , and had taken over Johnny's role as the older Kris when Johnny's run was over.

Denise, a woman of obvious Irish decent with bright red hair and dark green eyes, was excited to talk about the current production, as well as the touring production that would begin in Chicago at the end of the month, with Roderick Meeks in the role of Mr. Sheers, the Glee club director. As executive producer, Kurt had some suggestions and questions for her, as well. It was a very productive dinner.

Afterwards they went back to the apartment and retired early.

…

Friday Morning, Kurt once again woke everyone up early, and drove them to Lincoln Center, where he left the confused kids with Blaine as he rushed off with an assistant. Half an hour later, Blaine led the kids to seats in the auditorium as Kurt, now wearing a tuxedo, walked up to the mic stand.

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my honor to announce this years' Tony Nominees..."

After the nomination ceremony, they had Brunch with Mercedes, George, Santana, Brittany, and Marley, then sat in the studio as they listened to Marley and Mercedes record Marley's song. Because of all the legal issues, the new album had been pushed back a month, so the women had enough time to perfect the recording.

That night, they had tickets to see Aladdin.

The kids were excited, and really enjoyed the show.

"Do you remember when Wes' cousin, Telly was in this show?" Kurt asked Blaine. The darker man nodded and smiled at the memory.

The former Warbler council leader had taken them to see his cousin on his opening night. Although there was a strong familial resemblance between the two men, Telly had been much more relaxed, laid back than their friend, and when they had all gone out for drinks after the show, had told them stories of their friend that had them laughing so hard Blaine had actually pulled a muscle. The sometimes uptight Wes had just rolled his eyes at their antics.

Lizzie began to sing along as her favorite song from the show, A Whole New World, began to play. All in all, it was a good day.

Saturday Lizzie hung out with Krista, one of the friends she had left behind when they had moved, but who she still stayed in touch with on social media, while Kurt had taken Bee to the cemetery so he could place flowers on the grave of the friend he had lost to the drunk driver the previous year. Bee had sat by the grave marker and talked to his friend for a little while, telling him about Chester, and the babies, and everything that had happened since they had moved. Kurt was relieved to see how far Bee had come in the past year.

Afterwards, they took the kids around to some of their favorite places in the city, including the Central Park Zoo, where they had a picnic lunch, and a couple of museums. After dinner at Bee's favorite pizzeria, they returned to the apartment. They went to bed early again, as they would be flying back to Ohio after breakfast on Sunday.

…

They stopped at the NICU on their way home from the airport, and Bee told Phin all about their trip. "Next year you'll be big enough to visit New York with us. I can't wait to show you Central Park, and all the places you're going to love. So hurry up and get big, okay?"


	32. April Showers and May Flowers

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Part of it is because I've been preoccupied with another story, and part of it is because I've been sick. It's also hard to write when I have a love sick dog whining in my lap. We got new neighbors a couple weeks ago, and they have a dog. She's a Black Lab/Great Dane mix, and as big as a small horse. My small Jack Russel/Beagle/Corgi mix is in love with her, and watches her longingly through the window.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will cover a three week period between their return from spring break and Mother's Day. There will be two more chapters after this one, covering Nationals and Graduation, and then I will start a new "Season" with Summer Vacation.**

 **Reviews are always welcome**

…

April Showers and May Flowers

They settled back into their usual routine on Monday, with the exception of Blaine, who was still working on getting better. The acupuncture had helped with the pain in his legs, and he was managing to move around without the cane more, but the pain in his hand still persisted. They had consulted two more doctors, and it was decided that he would undergo surgery over the summer.

In the meantime, they had changed his medications up, and he'd been behaving, not wanting to risk becoming addicted again. That didn't mean there weren't times when the need was strong, but thanks to Kurt and the kids, and their amazing friends, he was managing to find ways to distract himself from it, and the incidences were becoming fewer and farther between.

He stopped by the high school a few times over the first two weeks back from spring break to check on New Directions and see how they were doing preparing for Nationals. They had chosen five songs to perform, two solos, a duet, and two group numbers. Blaine was awed by their work. Several of them still couldn't dance because of their injuries, but they had worked out choreography that let those who could dance show their stuff, and still include those whose mobility was limited. They understood their chances of winning were slim, but were determined to give it everything they had.

…

The last week of April brought unrelenting rain to the region, and a new round of campaigning for Kurt. He filmed his first new ad on Wednesday, knowing he'd have to step up his game against his republican rival. James Sanders was only a few years older than Kurt, and a career politician. He'd started out as a city councilman in Sandusky while he was still in his second year of law school, and he had also been Mayor, a state level senate representative, state Attorney General, and had a failed run for Governor. He was anti abortion, anti LGBTQ+ rights, pro gun lobby, and had voted against expanding the arts in schools. In short, he was everything Kurt hated.

As it turned out, there was another thing to hate about his opponent. His sister was Janice McMillan, mother of Kendra, the girl who had bullied Lizzie. They'd received a letter in the mail the day before informing them of the lawsuit the McMillans had filled against them, claiming that Lizzie had caused their daughter emotional distress, causing her to lash out. They were suing for a hundred thousand dollars in damages.

Kurt had been livid, and had called Quinn. She had reassured them that the case would never hold up in court, and had advised them to file a counter suit, and recommended another lawyer to them. She thought that once faced with the counter suit, the McMillans would back down. They'd met with the lawyer on Friday.

Christian Morganson was in his late fifties, with salt and pepper hair and pale blue eyes. He greeted them warmly, offering them coffee and pastries. Kurt noticed the picture frame on the credenza behind the desk. It was a wedding photo of a younger Christian and an even younger man with red hair and laughing green eyes.

"Quinn called me yesterday and explained the situation, and I agree, filing a counter suit might encourage the McMillans to drop their suit against you. Quinn's certainly grown into a very intelligent woman."

Kurt smiled. "Have you known her long?"

The older man smiled. "Oh yes, didn't she tell you? I'm her uncle. Of course, my brother never let me near her when she was a child, due to my 'lifestyle,' but once he fell off his high horse, I got to know her really well." He must have noticed the confused look on their faces, because he laughed. "I took my husband's name when we married. Brother dear wasn't the only one in the family to frown down on me, so I had no qualms about changing it. I suppose I have you to thank that Quinn was more accepting of me than the rest of the family," he said, nodding at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at that. "So, what exactly would we be suing them for?"

Christian took a file from his desk and handed it to them. "I'll need to interview the principal and any witnesses to make the final determination, but for now I've outlined a few points, mainly emotional and physical distress caused by their daughter, slander of character, and filing false claims against you and your family. I may add a few other charges once I speak to the other people involved. I'll also need to speak to Lizzie, and your son, since he was involved in the first incident, indirectly."

Kurt and Blaine read through the file, nodding. "It says here that you are asking for a hundred and fifty thousand dollars in damages," Kurt noted. "Would it be possible to have it state that the money be paid to LGBTQ+ outreach and education programs?"

"And that the McMillans must undergo parenting and sensitivity training?" Blaine added.

The lawyer smiled at the two men. "You know as well as I do that sending them to training won't change their opinions, but it might be even more impetus for them to drop the case. And if it does go to trial, the fact that you aren't seeking any gain for yourselves would go a long way with the judge when it came time to render judgment."

They thanked the older man, shaking his hand before heading out to pick the kids up from school. Lizzie was excited when they picked her up. The choir had started rehearsing for their trip to Walt Disney World that day, and she couldn't wait to share the details with them. They would be performing at the American Pavilion at Epcot Center three times during their trip. The rest of the time they were allowed to explore the rest of the parks as much as they wanted.

They stopped in at the NICU, just in time to feed the babies. Kurt became concerned when Phin wouldn't eat. The Nurse had said he had been having a bad day, and they were going to run some tests on the tiny preemie that evening. In the meantime, they were encouraged to go home and have dinner, the charge nurse assuring them that they'd call if the tests showed anything.

Kurt was distracted as he cooked dinner for them, and even Lizzie's enthusiasm from earlier seemed to have dimmed. Bee hardly spoke, and Chester had nuzzled up against the boy to comfort him. They were just finishing up a very awkwardly silent meal when the phone rang.

Kurt hastily answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hummel? I'm Dr. Lang, one of the pediatric specialists in the NICU."

"Yes, is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid an issue has come up with one of your preemies, Phineas. He's developed a blockage in his bowel caused by twisting of the intestines. It's a very serious issue, and will require immediate surgery to repair it. We'll need you and your husband to come to the hospital as soon as possible to sign the paperwork."

Kurt let out a gasp and said they'd be right there. After he hung up he explained what was happening to Blaine and the kids, and they bundled back out to the car. Once at the hospital they raced through the pouring rain into the building, and hurried to the NICU.

The charge nurse smiled sympathetically at them. "We have him all ready for surgery, we just need a signature on the release form." Kurt was shaking too bad to sign, so Blaine took the clipboard and pen, scribbling his name, and handing it back.

"Can we see him before you take him back?" Kurt asked.

"Lizzie and Bee will have to wait here, but I can give you two a minute before we have to move him."

They kissed their youngest son, whispering encouragement to him, and watched as his incubator was wheeled out to the surgery suite.

…

Someone shaking his arm is what woke Kurt several hours later. He blinked in confusion for a moment, forgetting for a minute where he was. Bee had fallen asleep first, at around ten o'clock, and Lizzie had followed a short while after that. Blaine had succumbed around midnight, but Kurt had fought it off as long as he could.

Now he looked up at another nurse, who smiled kindly at him. "He's out of surgery, and doing well. They've moved him to an isolation room just as an added precaution against infection. You'll be able to see him in a few hours, but for now he's being monitored until the anesthesia is completely out of his system."

Kurt sighed in relief, and hugged her, before turning to wake up the others and give them the news.

…

Kurt and Blaine spent most of the first full week of May in the NICU, only going home long enough to shower, change, and eat. Burt and Carole had arrived first thing Saturday morning, and after visiting Phin and his siblings, had taken Lizzie and Bee home with them. Pam was out of the country on business until Tuesday, but had talked with them via Skype Saturday night.

Phin was doing well, except that his abdomen had bloated. They had inserted a needle Saturday afternoon to release some of the trapped air and fluid, and that seemed to help a lot. Because he couldn't eat, they had him on a constant IV drip to keep him hydrated and make sure he was still getting the nutrients he needed.

By Monday night, most of the bloating was gone, and the tiny boy was back on a feeding tube inserted in his nose. They were carefully monitoring every ounce being fed to him, and used ultrasounds to make sure he didn't develop any more complications. By Wednesday he was back in the unit with his brother and sisters. By Friday he had gained a quarter of a pound.

…

Sunday was Mother's day. Kurt and Blaine had sent flowers to Pam and Carole, and had visited the cemetery to put flowers on Elizabeth's grave. They had also sent flowers to Rachel, Santana, and Brittany. It was true that none of them were biologically related to the kids, but without them, Kurt and Blaine wouldn't have the family they had now.

It was also Kurt's birthday, and they celebrated it with Quinn and Matt, who had officially begun dating. They talked about the kids, and how it can be stressful having special needs children. They talked about how good it was to have such a large group of friends that they could rely on when things got too hard. They deliberately glossed over the election and the lawsuit.

That night as they got ready for bed, Kurt was exhausted, but happy. It had been a stressful week, but they were all alive, and mostly healthy. Little Phin might be facing a long and difficult battle, but he would face it knowing he was surrounded by so much love.


	33. Going For It

**A/N Nationals! Need I say more?**

 **I meant to get this up sooner, but was second guessing one of my song choices, and ended up changing it. Can you guess which one is the replacement?**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Going For It

Blaine returned to work three days before New Directions were to fly to San Francisco for Nationals. He still had flare ups of pain, but they had been more manageable lately. It really helped knowing that he would have surgery in just four weeks that would hopefully alleviate the worst of it. Having a loving husband and wonderful friends to lean on helped a lot, too.

The kids of New Directions were excited for his return, and a good portion of the first morning class was spent celebrating, before they got down to business.

Because their choreography was still minimal, their movements and flow had to be flawless if they were to have any hope of winning. They were going up against some stiff competition, including last year's winners, Vocal Life, from Boston. The group had edged out The Troubletones with their high energy performance and spot on song selection. Blaine knew their song selections were perfect, but would it be enough?

…

Kurt dropped Blaine off at the school Thursday morning, kissing him goodbye. New Directions would be flying out that morning for Nationals.

"I love you," He said, hugging the shorter man. "Be safe, and come home in one piece!"

Blaine just smiled. "I love you too, and I'll be back Sunday night, I promise."

Kurt watched the two buses pull out of the parking lot, fighting back a panic attack as a flash back of the accident ran through his mind. He shook it off, reminding himself that the chances of them getting into another crash was slim. He turned away and got back into his SUV, slumping a little as he told himself that Blaine would be fine.

He spent the rest of the morning in his dad's garage, trying to distract himself, but never really relaxed until he got a text from Blaine saying they were checking into the hotel. Kurt knew his anxiety was getting out of hand again. Maybe he'd make an appointment with the counselor.

…

Blaine finished getting them all checked in, and once they had all found their rooms and stowed their luggage, he gave them permission to explore the town, reminding them all to be back by six for dinner. He watched the kids rush out, all talking excitedly, remembering his own excitement before Nationals back in high school. He loved this job.

He walked down the block to a streetcar stop, and took it to the Embarcadero, where he got off and walked south a few blocks, to a small out of the way eatery. He smiled when he spotted the owner ringing up a customer. She glanced over and waved when she spotted him.

"Blaine! No trouble finding the place?" She asked, coming around the counter to hug him.

"No problems, Kim, you gave great directions. Where's your brother?"

"He'll be back in a minute, he's taking mother her lunch." She lead him to a table and sat down across from him.

"How is she doing?"

The smaller woman sighed. "Not good. She's lost a lot of weight since the funeral. Father was her entire world. Wes is the only one who can get her to eat."

Blaine took her hand. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I have Ian to lean on. We set the wedding day, finally!"

"That's great! Be sure to send me an invitation." Before he could say more, he spotted his friend coming in from the kitchen. "Wes!"

The former Warbler council leader smiled tiredly and came over to hug him. "It's good to see you! You look good!"

Blaine smiled. "You look like something the cat dragged in. I'm sorry to hear about your dad. How are you holding up?"

The older man shrugged. "I'm still in shock, I think. It was so sudden."

"So how are things with you and Mary?"

His friend shrugged again. "Not good. She wants a divorce. We just haven't seen eye to eye for a while now. I want to have kids, but she wants to wait until we're more financially stable. I thought we were stable, but I guess not enough for her."

Blaine patted him on the back. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. How are the babies?"

They sat down and ate lunch as they caught up. It had been almost five years since they had seen each other. Wes had gone to law school after graduating from Dalton, but had eventually switched to graphic engineering. He now owned a small CGI company in L.A. that was slowly making a name in the film industry for it's attention to detail in it's graphics.

When Wes' father had passed away a month ago from a massive heart attack, Wes had moved back to San Francisco temporarily to help out his mother.

After they finished eating, Wes walked him back to the streetcar stop. "I'll see you tomorrow at the competition?" Blaine asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." They hugged goodbye.

…

"Daddy! The live stream is starting!" Lizzie called from the living room. Kurt quickly finished pouring the popcorn into the bowls, handing them to Sam to carry out, handed Marley a tray of finger foods, and picked up a pitcher of lemonade and a plate of cookies to take out. They were all gathered in the Hummel Anderson's house to watch the second day of competition on YouTube.

A total of fifty one choirs had competed on the first day, one from every state, plus the District of Columbia. Today the top ten would compete for the top spot, including New Directions, who would be performing last today. They had finished fourth in the first round of competition.

The first four teams to compete were good, but they all seemed to blend into each other, not really standing out in anyway.

Vocal Life, the reigning champions, were the next to perform, and they did not disappoint. Their performance of _This Boy's Life_ brought the audience to their feet. Kurt was a bit miffed and impressed when they performed _Shine From The Shadows,_ from _Somewhere, Ohio._ It was the song Kurt and Blaine had written about Mr. Schuester, for Blaine's character, Mr. Sheers, and was about how the teacher had been content to let go of his own dreams to allow a new generation to shine. The rest of their performance was just as flawless.

The next two teams were also very good, but the eighth and ninth choirs again, while very good, didn't really stand out.

Finally, New Directions was announced. Juliet took the stage for her solo, with Gina, Jen, Luisa, and Heather. All five girls were seniors, and would be graduating the following week. Juliet began to sing, as the other four girls danced.

 _ **I've been down on my luck,  
I've been shadowed with trouble and sorrow.  
But I ain't givin' up'  
'Cause I know there is always tomorrow.  
There are no guarantees,  
Life is always a hit or a miss.  
But I truly believe  
I won't always be feeling' like this.**_

 _ **I'm gonna shine like the sun  
When these clouds roll away from my door.  
When it's all said and done  
I won't be at your mercy no more.  
I will prove my own worth,  
Heal the damage and hurt that's been done.  
And when the cryin's all done.  
Well, I'm gonna shine like the sun.**_

 _ **I've been thinking here lately  
What all I can do to improve.  
Though I've suffered greatly,  
I know just what I have to do.  
I have to move forward,  
Cut losses, break loose and move on.  
And I have to swim shoreward  
Lest I should drown out here alone.**_

 _ **I'm gonna shine like the sun  
When these clouds roll away from my door.  
I won't crawl I can run  
I'll be at no ones mercy no more.  
I'll be swinging on sunbeams  
So proud that I finally won.  
And when the losin's all done.  
Well, I'm gonna shine like the sun.**_

 _ **I'm gonna shine, I'm gonna shine.**_

 _ **I'm gonna shine like the sun.  
When these clouds roll away from my door.  
And when it's all said and done  
I won't be at your mercy no more.**_

 _ **I'll be off chasin' rainbows,  
Rejoicin' and havin' my fun.  
And when the cryin's all done,  
Well, I'm gonna shine like the sun.**_

 _ **When the cryin's all done,  
When the tryin's all done,  
When the lyin's all done  
There'll be nothin' but sun.  
When it's all said and done  
Well, I'm gonna shine like the sun.  
Shine like the sun, shine like the sun.**_

The crowd enjoyed it, and applauded loudly. The girls took their bow, and exited the stage. Several long silk drapes lowered from the rigging as the next performance began with Danny singing, as Beth moved gracefully between the silks. Danny followed her in a well practiced chase.

 _ **You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?**_

 _ **What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight**_

Beth took a hold of one of the silks, wrapping it carefully around herself as she sang her part.

 _ **You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**_

As she sang the next part, the silk rose off the ground about four feet, lifting her along with it. She began a very skilled aerial performance, to the delight of the crowd.

 _ **No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight**_

Danny reached out and grabbed her arm, holding on to her as he sang.

 _ **All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you**_

 _ **It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?**_

 _ **Say that it's possible**_

Beth landed, and twirled out of the silks, as several of the other girls appeared on stage, taking their place among the silks, which lifted them a few feet off the ground to dance.

 _ **How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours**_

Beth once more caught the silk, and wrapped herself in it as it lifted her out of reach as she sang the last part of the song.

 _ **You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied**_

The audience ate it up, applauding enthusiastically. Johnny took the stage next for his solo. Behind him, Jessica and Christopher began to dance. They were the other seniors who would be graduating.

 _ **When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**_

 _ **And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am**_

 _ **So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are**_

 _ **When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same**_

 _ **'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory**_

 _ **I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand**_

 _ **But baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh**_

 _ **So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are**_

 _ **Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are**_

After the applause, Xander took the stage with his cello. Kurt knew it was risky to do this song at Nationals, since they had performed it at Regionals already, but there were no rules against it, and it had kind of become their theme song. The first strains of _Invincible_ echoed through the auditorium, and one by one, or in groups of two or three, New Directions took the stage to sing. This time, instead of a slide show and screen, they had actually worked out choreography for the song.

 _ **You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground  
I was crying out, couldn't make no sound  
No one hears silent tears collecting  
You know I had lost hope, I was all alone  
Never been so low 'til you came along  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting **_

_**Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free **_

_**Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little girl no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
Another perfect storm **_

_**Now I am a warrior, a shooting star  
You know I got this far, I had a broken heart  
No one hears silent tears collecting  
'Cause it's being weak that's strong  
In the truth I found  
I have courage now, I'm gonna shout it out  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting **_

_**Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free  
**_

 _ **Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little girl no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
Another perfect storm **_

_**I was running from an empty threat  
Of emptiness  
I was running from an empty threat  
That didn't exist  
I was running from an empty threat  
Of abandonment  
I was running from an empty threat  
That didn't exist **_

_**But now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little girl no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
Another perfect storm  
**_

 _ **Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little girl no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
Another perfect storm **_

…

Sunday afternoon, Kurt, Lizzie and Bee were at the airport to welcome back New Directions, along with several other parents. They were holding up a banner that read, Congratulations on your Second Place finish!

While the audience had loved their performances, Vocal Life's dancing had just put them over the top. Blaine had been a little disappointed when he'd called Kurt the night before, but they'd known it would probably be next to impossible to win, and the kids had just been happy that they had made the top three.

Next year they would all be healed, and they would have some new members. Their performance this year had sent a message to the competition. They might have been broken and scarred, but they weren't out of the fight. Next year they would be back, in top shape, and ready to show the world who they are.

…

 **A/N The songs used in this chapter are;**

 **Shine Like the Sun – Dolly Pardon**

 **Rewrite the Stars – The Greatest Showman**

 **Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran (watch the video for an idea of the dance they did)**

 **Invincible – Kelly Clarkson**


	34. Farewell, For Now

**A/N My Mother in Law passed away on Friday, and it's been kind of hectic the last few days. My Bronchitis also is getting worse, and I ended up in the ER again. I hope this chapter comes out okay. Sorry it's short! Look for the first chapter of 'season' two later this week!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Farewell, For Now

Blaine smiled at the seven young people standing in front of him, six girls and one boy. "I've only known you all for a few months, but I have been so proud to know each and everyone of you! We've come so far, and been through so much, and each of you have come out stronger!

Juliet, you have a beautiful voice, and an amazing mind. You'll do great things at Harvard!" He hugged the willowy girl. He then turned to the redhead beside her.

"Gina, your grace and poise have been inspirational! I know you will do great things for special needs children when you graduate from UCLA." He spoke with each of the other five graduating seniors, hugging each of them. He then turned back to the rest of the class.

"And welcome back, Brendan! We're so glad you'll be back with us in the fall!" He smiled at the gray eyed trans boy, sitting beside Xander, and holding his hand.

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson! It's been difficult the last few months, but it helped knowing so many people were rooting for me. I've been working on some new music for us for next year!"

"That's awesome! I look forward to hearing it!" He smiled. "I can't wait to see the rest of you in August!" The final bell rang, and he watched them file out, hugging each of them.

As he watched the graduation ceremony later that afternoon, he remembered his own graduation, and the people they'd lost since then. Would Finn ever have become a teacher? How many lives would he have affected if he had lived? And would Puck have been a great dad to Noah? What would he have become after the Military had finished molding him? He'd been talking of joining the volunteer fire department before the shooting. Would he have saved lives?

What would these kids do in the future? He hoped their lives would make a difference in the world.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Blaine rushed home, changed his clothes and packed his travel bag, adding it to the suitcase sitting open on the bed. It was already packed with his clothes and shoes. Kurt and the kids were already packed up and waiting for him downstairs. He loaded his suitcase in the back of the SUV with the others, and the four of them headed out.

...

Their first stop was the NICU, to visit the babies. All four of them were getting stronger and growing bigger. Kathy was almost ready to come home. The doctor just wanted to wait until she gained another pound. Audy and Mattie weren't far behind her. Phin would probably remain in the NICU until the end of the summer, if there were no more complications.

After their visit, they stopped for dinner on the way to Columbus, where they caught the nine thirty flight to Washington, DC. Bee was half asleep as they checked into their hotel, but that was okay. They'd chosen to fly in tonight so they could sleep in in the morning.

After a nice brunch in the hotel restaurant, they drove to the Smithsonian, where Bee's pictures were on display. The exhibit featured not only the two photographs Bee had entered in the contest, but a dozen of his other photographs, too. Bee overcame his shyness to pose for the newspaper photographers in front of his winning photograph. It was a picture of Beth and Danny, taken after the accident, helping each other through physical therapy.

Kurt was distracted by the second picture Bee had entered. He hadn't even realized Bee had been taking photographs the day of the accident. It was a picture of Kurt, holding Blaine's hand in the back of the ambulance, just before the doors closed. The look on his face was one of relief, awe, and unconditional love.

"It's beautiful," Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt hugged him tight, and then hugged his son.

…

Bee was starting to get overwhelmed as they were lead into the Oval Office for the official award presentation, Kurt could tell. The boy was starting to cling to him just a little, but he smiled when he saw Burt standing next to the president.

"Grandpa!" Both Bee and Lizzie exclaimed, rushing forward to hug the elder Hummel.

Burt laughed and hugged them. "Surprise! I snuck out of my meeting early to be here!"

Kurt and Blaine smiled, and hugged him as well. "Thanks, Dad! Bee needed a confidence boost right now," Kurt whispered in his ear.

The gentleman standing behind the desk cleared his throat, laughing silently. "Well, I'm not used to being upstaged in this room, but under the circumstances, I don't mind. Are you going to introduce these fine young people, Burt?"

"You're just jealous that you're kids haven't given you any grand kids yet, Bet!" Both older men laughed. "This is my son, Kurt. Watch yourself around him, He'll be gunning for your job next!"

"Dad!" Kurt laughed. "I'll wait until he's finished his second term! It's a pleasure to meet you, President O'Rourke. I've been following your career since 2016."

The taller man smiled. "I've heard a lot of good things about you. Good luck with your election! I'll be keeping my eye on you!"

"And this is my son in law, Blaine."

The president smiled at him. "I saw you in _Somewhere, Ohio,_ opening night. You were amazing! I'm still shocked you didn't win the Tony for best featured actor in a musical."

Blaine blushed. "Thank you, sir. I'm glad you enjoyed the show!"

Burt continued the introductions. "The little fireball about to start jumping on the furniture is Elizabeth Rose, but she prefers to be called Lizzie. And of course this is my name sake, Burt Edison, but you can call him Bee."

President O'Rourke knelt down before Bee and shook his hand, aware of the official White House Photographer taking discreet pictures. "It's an honor to meet you. Amy and I visited your exhibit last night before the opening, and I was truly amazed by your talent, though I shouldn't be surprised, considering who your parents are."

Bee smiled shyly. "Thank you."

The older man stood back up, and looked at the other people in the room. "Now I believe I have an award to present!" He introduced the rest of his staff, and they posed for the cameras as the older man presented Bee with a medal and a certificate.

After a tour of the White House, they drove around, visiting a few monuments before returning to the hotel for dinner. They spent the following day at the National Zoo, before catching their flight to Orlando.

They arrived a couple days earlier than the rest of the choir, and visited the Harry Potter adventure at Universal Studios. Lizzie was thrilled when she got 'sorted' into Gryffindor, while Bee became a Ravenclaw.

All in all, it was a great start to their summer vacation.


End file.
